Encounters with a Call Girl
by the-adequate-pretender
Summary: Still single and alone from her divorce four years prior, successful workaholic Lauren is in for a life changing experience after a night with an escort.
1. You did what?

'Good morning, Ms. Lewis.' Vivian, the peppy receptionist greeted. Lauren gave her a polite smile as she quickly walked past the younger woman. It was, unfortunately, a very bright Monday morning in Manhattan and as per usual, Lauren had spent the previous evening angrily fighting with her ex-wife over the visitation rights of her two sons with a bottle of bourbon as her aid. On those nights, she often forgot that she did have to run a billion dollar pharmaceutical company the very next day and well, there was no shortage or limit of strong alcohol in her home. Quite hung-over and eager to just get through the day, Lauren past most of her staff with little interaction.

She took the elevator to the fortieth floor of the building and headed right for her corner office. She closed the mahogany door behind her and moved to close the blinds when the door burst open behind her. Lauren jumped a little before she turned around and came face to face with her sister.

'Hey, sis …shit, look at you. Another late night?' Evony asked as she took a seat on Lauren's desk. Lauren grumbled as she searched through the desk for any sort of headache relief medication. She let out a huff when she couldn't find any and took a seat opposite Evony.

'Are you hung over again?' Evony sighed as Lauren gave a tight nod and started opening her laptop. Evony pushed down the back of the computer and closed the screen. Lauren raised an eyebrow.

'Evony, I don't want to sound like a bitch, but, I know I'm going to, so for that I ask for your forgiveness. Unless the next thing that comes out of your mouth is a suggestion of where I can find some pain medication or that the board have decided to reschedule that lunch meeting until next week, I really don't want to hear it right now.' Lauren replied. She attempted to open the screen once more but Evony picked up the laptop and set it on her own lap before folding her arms over it. Lauren sat up straighter in her chair and Evony could tell that the woman in front of her had gone from her sister to the very serious CEO of Lewis Pharmaceuticals in a matter of seconds.

'What do you think you're doing? Put that back or you-,' Lauren ranted. Evony rolled her eyes and waved Lauren off.

'You're what…going to fire me? Mom and Dad aren't going to be too happy with that decision are they?' Evony pointed out. She knew it was a cheap shot by pulling the parent card; after all, it had only been a year since their father retired from the CEO position and appointed Lauren in his place. She was the youngest of three siblings and wasn't exactly favoured to take over by the board of directors, so the woman was eager to please both her parents and the other major contributors of the company. Firing the Chief Financial Officer who was also family wouldn't be the best idea.

'What happened last night? Problems with Danielle? I'm not giving this back to you until you talk to me, Lauren. You constantly bottling shit up is not healthy.' Evony scolded. Lauren sighed and leaned back in her chair.

'I wanted to have the boys for the summer, she gets them practically all year, save for a week of the winter holidays. She refused and I told her I wanted to ask them myself and then she refused to even put them on the phone. It escalated from there.' Lauren explained.

'Uh-huh…and were both of you, sober for this, I'm assuming, mature and adult conversation?' Evony asked, though she already knew the answer. Lauren looked away sheepishly.

'Yeah well, you know how you get when you're drinking, women tend not to react well when you call them "money hungry bitches" Lauren.' Evony chuckled.

'That happened once and it was a long time ago. I didn't call her any crude names this time. I asked to speak to our children, which is something she seems to forget. My name is on their birth certificates as well.' Lauren spat.

'She can't argue with that-,'

'Oh, but she can! Because apparently, if I didn't give birth to Ethan and Sam, I don't have the right to just speak to my children whenever I want. It's got to be when the almighty Danielle allows it. Letting her have full custody was the most ridiculous thing I've ever done.' She fumed. 'The press just have a field day when they see how little time I spend with my children, the headline I read in the National Enquirer last week was quite fun… "East Coast Pharmacy Queen is a Billionaire Bad Parent."' Lauren finished.

'What did I tell you about reading those? The press and paparazzi are a bunch of bloodsucking leeches who are constantly looking for a new host. Ignore them.' Evony ordered.

'They've never targeted dad this bad when he ran the company.' Lauren mumbled.

'Dad wasn't an incredibly gorgeous thirty-eight year old divorcee with two children and a bitch ex-wife, Lauren. He's an old white man. There's nothing interesting about him.' Evony smiled. The corners of Lauren's mouth twitched and Evony almost saw a smile come through. The two remained silent for a moment before Lauren cleared her throat and extended her laptop in a silent plea to have it back. Evony reluctantly handed Lauren back her computer.

'On a completely unrelated topic, how did that date go with Haley this past Saturday?' Evony asked. Lauren had opened her laptop and begun checking emails and so her attention was elsewhere.

'Lauren!' Evony exclaimed. Lauren's head shot up and her attention was back on Evony.

'What?'

'The date with the girl I set you up with, how did it go?' Evony urged.

'Huh, oh…it was alright I guess. I don't think there will be anymore though.' Lauren replied.

'What?! Why? She's hot, Lauren. And, she's a real redhead, you love redheads! Did you at least sleep with her? I mean, that was the whole point of the date, to clear out the cobwebs from your lady-junk?' Evony smirked.

'No, I didn't sleep with her. And that was the reason you set me up with her. I told you that I didn't have time for dates and from the way she was talking, she clearly wanted more than just a quick roll in the hay.' Lauren explained. 'And I find your mission of finding me someone to sleep with mildly disturbing.'

'Forgive me for trying to loosen you up a little. No pun intended.' Evony chuckled.

'I'm perfectly fine just keeping to myself on the weekends; I do not need loosening up. I'm perfectly content with the activities I do on the weekends.' Lauren argued.

'Activities? You mean getting drunk, by yourself might I add, fighting with Danielle and then thinking about possibly masturbating after you watch Rookie Blue because Missy Peregrym gets your motor going?'

Lauren's cheeks flushed crimson as she glared at her older sister. 'How did you know?'

'I made the last part up but that fact that it's true doesn't surprise me.' Evony replied. 'Okay, so what…you'd be fine if you had no strings attached sex?'

'Evony-,'

'How much are you willing to pay?'

'Are you suggesting I find a streetwalker that will pity fuck me? Have I really sunk that low?' Lauren gasped. She was sort of asking that question more toward herself than to Evony.

'Calm down basket case, you can get high-end women to sleep with you. No one is suggesting you take yourself down to Crown Heights and sleep with the first thing that bats her eyes at you.' Evony replied.

'Oh well that's nice to know.' Lauren said sarcastically.

'I am suggesting that you use an escort service or a call girl.'

'A call girl? No way, and you know what? This conversation is over. I've got a skype call with a potential buyer in Beijing in forty-five minutes and I need to get my translator on the phone so, if you'll excuse me.' Lauren said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialled a few numbers.

'I'm just saying, think about it.' Evony called as she stood and headed for the door.

'I'll think about it when you get those financial quarterlies on my desk before you leave tonight.' Lauren snorted. There was no way she was thinking about that.

'Whatever you say sis…' Evony smirked.

….

Kenzi rested upon the leather couch, bag of chips in one hand and cordless phone in the other as she watched Jungle Jeeves reruns. She was supposed to be taking calls from clients who were supposed to be calling to book a date with her best friend but business had been slow today as so, here she was. It was nearing ten am when her best friend Bo had come downstairs clad in her pyjamas and headed straight for the coffee in the kitchen. Bo had gulped nearly half the mug when she came to sit down next to Kenzi.

'Any calls today Kenz?' Bo asked.

'Nope, not right now anyway. But, it's before noon so…' Kenzi trialed off. Bo had been working as an escort/call girl for the past three years and in all honesty, kicked herself for not beginning the profession sooner. Men and women paid her just to be a date to various events or for an evening on the town. Sex was extra of course, but, hardly any of her clients could afford the extra fee of getting to spend the night with Bo. Even without having sex with clients, she and Kenzi still lived quite the comfortable lifestyle.

'How did it go with that Thornwood guy yesterday?' Kenzi asked. Bo rolled her eyes.

'Same thing, he keeps asking if he can sleep with me, I give him the price and he tries to bargain with me. I keep telling him that my prices are final, but he just won't listen. If he does it again, he's off the client list. The cordless phone rang in Kenzi's hand and the girl tossed the bag away and grabbed the paper pad and pen from the coffee table. She clicked the talk button as Bo muted the television.

'Hello, how may I help you?' Kenzi asked. 'Yes it is, would you like to book an appointment?...It's $1200 for a day event, $1500 for a night event and if there is any requests of horizontal tango that's an extra $3000. Really? Uh, okay…that's going to be $4500 for tonight. So where would you like Miss Isabeau to be? Oh! Um, great then…so 9:30 tonight? Perfect. Thank you.' Kenzi finished the call.

'So?' Bo urged.

'A woman's sister called to book for her-,'

'That's weird.' Bo chuckled.

'Yeah I know, but, you've just been booked for an evening bang session, which you will be picked up and returned by a driver who works for the client.' Kenzi explained.

'Wow, whole package and a chauffer…must be someone with a lot of cash.' Bo muttered, quite impressed.

'Yeah, so I would make sure you give that woman the time of her life, whoever she is, if she becomes a regular that could be very good for business. You mention to some people that you're servicing an important woman and you gain even more credibility.' Kenzi suggested.

'You are a smart girl, Kenzi Markov.' Bo smiled.

'Don't I know it? Now, let me watch Jungle Jeeves.'

…

It was eight thirty that evening, Lauren and her brother, Lachlan were making their way back to Lauren's office to finalize some paperwork for the day before Lachlan needed to head out for the evening. When they walked in, they found Evony and one of Lauren's best friends, Tamsin, behind Lauren's desk looking at the blonde's laptop screen with bright smiles on their face.

'What's going on here?' Lauren asked as she walked toward the desk.

'What's Tamsin doing here?' Lachlan questioned as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Evony and Tamsin moved aside as Lauren came around to look at her computer screen. On it, there was a picture of an extremely attractive, busty brunette in black lingerie.

'Who am I looking at and why is this on my computer?' Lauren asked.

'This is Miss Isabeau. We wanted to show you her because you have an appointment with her in an hour.' Tamsin beamed. Lauren glared at her friend.

'Appointment? What do you mean?' Lauren inquired. Lauren was sure she knew what the "appointment" was for but she didn't want to believe it until she heard it from someone else.

'She's just going to spend a little time with you tonight, you know…maybe you can talk…have a drink, although it'd be best for you to not drink at all if you can help it.' Tamsin suggested.

'Oh for Christ sake Tamsin, Lauren...we've hired someone to fuck you.' Evony admitted.

'What?! Are you kidding me? No call her back and tell her it's off. I'm not doing this. Lachlan, tell her how ridiculous this is and to call it off!' She pleaded as she looked at her older brother. Lachlan had started laughing as soon as Evony explained what Miss Isabeau was for. He sobered himself up enough to answer Lauren.

'Well Lauren…it wouldn't be so bad if you indulged for one night. What's the worst that could happen?' Lachlan replied. Lauren couldn't believe it. This was insane!

'You're seriously not going to back me up on this?' Lauren asked.

'See, if Lachlan, the man practically born with a stick up his ass, can get on board with this, then you need to as well. Now, finish up your business here because you need to be home in an hour to freshen up and prepare your "date".' Tamsin chuckled.

This was not happening.

…

**For those of you who have not read this yet, reviews are most welcome! Thanks. Also ignore any weird underlines...my computer microsoft word is being weird.**


	2. An Extraordinary Evening

Lauren stood in front of her living room window overlooking Central Park. She'd arrived home nearly ten minutes ago and had been anxiously waiting for Miss Isabeau to arrive so she could pay the woman her money to leave. She thought about just having Jeffrey, the concierge, send her away without payment. She thought better of it when the idea that, this could really anger the woman and she might go right to the papers and tell all about Lauren Lewis ordering an escort, made its way into her mind. She moved to her liquor cabinet and poured herself a drink to calm her nerves. Should she have been drinking again tonight? Probably not, but she was an adult who could make her own decisions…and that's what she would continue to tell herself when she finished this expensive bottle of scotch later tonight.

She was about to sit down on the couch when her phone rang. It was probably Jeffrey calling to make sure that the "guest" was allowed to be granted access to the penthouse elevator. She hurried to the wall phone and pulled it from the dock.

'Here goes nothing…' Lauren muttered.

…..

Bo waited patiently by the front desk as the concierge rang her client. She took in the space. She'd never dreamed that she would have a client who took residence in the Olympus Complex on the Upper East Side, let alone own the penthouse on the top floor. She knew this client must have been loaded but this was very impressive. She ignored the concierge who kept eying her suspiciously; maybe this client didn't get many visitors? And focused on the task at hand, giving this woman her money's worth.

The man hung up the phone after asking if the woman was actually expecting anybody and turned his attention back to Bo. 'Well, I guess you've been cleared to go up. You will need a visitor's key. They change everyday so don't get any funny ideas.' He warned as he handed her the swipe card. Bo raised an eyebrow.

'Funny ideas?' Bo chuckled.

'Trying to come back and bother Ms. Lewis. She's a very busy woman who values her solitude.' He replied.

'Right.' Bo smirked as she took the swipe card. She proceeded towards the row of elevators until she reached the one labelled "P-Floor" She swiped the card and the doors opened. She stepped inside and pressed the button to shut the doors. There were two singular floor buttons in the elevator, along with an emergency stop and a telephone. She pressed the "up" button and the elevator rose.

'Here goes nothing…' Bo said as she checked her hair in the reflective walls.

…

Lauren stood by the door. She could hear the elevator ding at the end of the hallway and resisted the urge to meet the woman in the hallway and toss cash at her before she would lock herself in her home for the rest of the evening. She listened to the woman's heels click against the hardwood and heard her breathe out slowly before she rapped on the door. And even though Lauren knew it was coming she still jumped when the woman's fist connected with the wood. She quickly composed herself and typed in the code to unlock the door. She pulled it open and her breath caught in her throat. Standing in front of her, looking even better than the picture, was Miss Isabeau dressed in a beige peacoat with a couple of buttons undone at the top to show a nice view of cleavage.

'You're cute.' Bo smiled. That was something she said to a lot of her clients but, this one was actually gorgeous. Bo had a feeling she was really going to enjoy this.

'Oh wow…' Lauren breathed. She heard the woman giggle and she cleared her throat before letting her step inside. Lauren shut the door behind her and leaned her head against the door. She took a couple of slow breaths before she turned around the face Miss Isabeau. This woman was full of surprises because, in the time it took for Lauren to turn around and face her she had removed the peacoat and was standing there in a lace black teddy, smirking at the blonde.

'Oh boy…' Lauren squeaked. She moistened her dry lips before she spoke again. 'You really like black, huh?'

'I think you like it too?' Bo challenged. Lauren nodded sharply and shook her head.

'Uh, look…this has been a big misunderstanding,' Lauren began. 'My sister put this whole thing together and I had nothing to do with it. I didn't even know you were coming here until just over an hour ago. I, uh, really appreciate and respect what you do but…I'm unfortunately going to need to decline your services. I will pay you what you're owed, though. I will also arrange for my driver to take you back home. If you'll excuse me I just need to get my chequebook.' Lauren finished as she moved past her and disappeared down the hall.

Bo stood there dumbfounded. Was somebody actually turning her down? She even wore the black teddy, everyone loves the black teddy. Normally Bo wouldn't mind getting paid just to go home but, Bo had a good feeling about this client. She had the potential to become a regular and Bo refused to just give up on her this easily.

'So, do I just make this out to Miss Isabeau or...?' Lauren asked as she returned a minute later chequebook in hand, scribbling on the paper.

'Well, you can make that out to Isabeau Dennis.' Bo replied as she moved closer to Lauren. Lauren was busy writing things down and didn't notice how close Bo became.

'$4500, right?' Lauren asked.

'Mmm hmm.' Bo hummed as she covered Lauren's hands with her own and pushed them out of the way before she began pressing hot, wet kisses to the blonde's neck. Bo felt Lauren hesitate for a moment before she gently pushed Bo away.

'What are you doing?' Lauren breathed.

'I just couldn't accept that cheque without earning my pay first. Honest work for honest pay.' Bo whispered as she wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck.

'I understand that, I just…I have a lot going on right now and I-I-this is a bad idea.' Lauren explained, although, Bo could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

'What's so bad about it?' Bo questioned. She leaned in again and began nipping at Lauren's, quite impressive, jaw line. Leaning in this close she could smell the alcohol on Lauren's breath.

'I've got to be at work in the morning-,'

'Oh, so you think it's a better idea to show up a hung over mess than thoroughly satisfied from fucking the night before? Sex is better for you than alcohol…Ms. Lewis.' Bo challenged. Bo heard Lauren swallow thickly and moved her attention to her neck.

'I-just…oh god…'Lauren whimpered as Bo gently ran her tongue down Lauren's neck until she reached her collar bone and pulled back the collar of Lauren's dress shirt a little. She bit and sucked the skin there and pulled back, satisfied when she saw the pink mark that was beginning to form there.

'What did you-,' Lauren pulled back a little and ran her index finger over her the pink mark. Bo smirked and pulled Lauren's hand away before bringing it down to rest at her side.

'I've marked you; you are mine for the evening.' Bo replied.

'Isabeau!'

'Just Bo is fine thanks.'

'This can't happen, okay? We can't do this.' Lauren argued.

'Am I wrong in assuming that if I reach my hand into those Armani pants your wearing, I'm going to find you practically dripping for me?' Bo raised an eyebrow. She saw Lauren bite the inside of her cheek and she knew she'd won. This gave her an idea. Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and headed toward the living room, which if it wasn't visible from the doorway, Bo might have no idea where to go because the penthouse was quite large.

'Where are we going?' Lauren asked. She tried to sound like she had any sort of resistance left, but if her actions were anything to go by, she didn't. Bo had led her to the living room and pushed her down on the couch. Bo straddled her to prevent her from getting up. Lauren was about to protest until the brunette had caught her lips in a passionate kiss that had Lauren breathless and hungry for more when Bo pulled away. Bo made quick work of the button and zipper of Lauren's pants and before she reached her hand inside she looked back up to Lauren.

'I'll make you a deal. If I reach my hand in here and you aren't even the slightest bit turned on, I'll take my cheque and leave. But if the opposite proves true then…' Bo trailed off as she reached her hand in Lauren's pants. She pushed the soaked centre of the panties aside and dipped a finger in her opening.

'Fuck!' Lauren gasped. Bo slowly pulled her finger back out and held it up in front of both her and Lauren. Lauren glanced at it and was almost embarrassed at how turned on she was even though the girl had barely touched her. Lauren bit her lip to stifle a moan as Bo sucked the finger into her mouth and cleaned the juices from it.

'I guess I get to stay.' Bo chuckled as Lauren nodded eagerly. Bo stood and quickly removed what little clothes she had on before she moved back to her place on Lauren's lap. She gripped the blonde's white button down dress shirt and tore it open so the buttons went flying. Lauren opened her mouth to protest but Bo placed a finger against Lauren's lips.

'I'm sure you've got a thousand more.' Bo began. She sat up on her knees until her breasts were mere inches away from Lauren's face. 'Now, why don't you put that mouth to better use?' Bo suggested. It didn't take much prodding before Lauren wrapped her lips around a hardened pink nipple. Lauren sucked greedily and Bo had to take a moment to tangle her fingers in Lauren's hair and whimper before helping Lauren remove her shirt. She tossed the shirt across the room and it landed on a lamp shade before she had moved onto Lauren's bra and the blonde had moved on to giving the other nipple the same treatment. Bo removed the constricting garment and tossed it haphazardly before pushing Lauren back so she was leaning against the couch.

'My turn.' Bo growled. She leaned down and caught a hard nub in her mouth. She licked, sucked and blew acrossed both nipples before she kissed and licked her way down between Lauren's breasts and across her stomach. She reached the top of the dress pants before she pulled away and stood up. Lauren gave her a questioning look but Bo just ignored it and pulled Lauren from the couch.

'I trust you have a bedroom around here somewhere?' Bo panted. Lauren nodded quickly before she stood up and took Bo's hand. They navigated through the hallway and Bo had to marvel at the expensive detail and artwork that adorned the hallway. She was quickly brought back to the task at hand when Lauren led them into the master bedroom. Lauren made quick work of her pants and underwear and the moment they were discarded on the floor, Bo brought Lauren to the bed. She pushed the blonde on her back so her legs dangled off the bed and Bo got on her knees and moved between them. She could feel her own pussy clench as the smell of Lauren's arousal reached her nose. She pushed Lauren's legs farther apart.

'Look what we have here, is this all for me?' Bo chuckled as she ran a finger along the wet folds.

'Please don't tease me.' Lauren pleaded. The brunette smiled before she gripped Lauren's ass and buried her face in Lauren's soaking centre. Lauren yelped and buried her hands in Bo's hair. Bo ran her tongue up and down the blonde's folds before she sucked her clit into her mouth.

'Oh fuck…yes!' Lauren moaned. Bo brought a finger to her entrance and slid it in for a few thrusts and then she added a second. Bo ran the flat of her tongue over the sensitive nub and pulled away.

'You like that?' Bo purred.

'Yes…oh-shit…more, please?' Lauren pleaded.

'Is that what you want? You want me to fill you up?' Bo urged.

'Yes!'

That was all Bo needed to hear. She granted Lauren's wish and added a third finger. She sped up her thrusts and went back to lapping at Lauren's clit. She felt her fingers pass over the special spot a few times and within a matter of seconds, felt Lauren's walls clench and a slew of curses come from Lauren's mouth as Bo's fingers were coated in a clear liquid. The brunette slowly removed and cleaned her fingers as Lauren came down from her release. Bo crawled up onto the bed until she was face to face with Lauren and caught her lips. She bit and sucked the panting blonde's lips. The two kissed hungrily as Lauren's hands found their way to Bo's backside and began pulling her up further. Bo didn't know what Lauren was doing at first but she quickly caught on and moved so that her dripping sex was hovering above Lauren's mouth.

She looked down at Lauren and was about to say that she didn't need to return the favour but her words caught in her throat as Lauren gripped her backside and pulled her down so her centre connected to Lauren's awaiting mouth. She cried out as Lauren's tongue entered her and pulled out before swirling around her clit and back in her entrance again. It only had taken a few passes with Lauren's tongue and Bo soon found herself approaching her release. She gripped Lauren's hair and began thrusting her hips, essentially riding Lauren's face.

'Oh fuck! Yes…yes-oh god-,' Bo screamed as she exploded in Lauren's mouth. Bo thrust weakly a few more times and shuddered as the last few waves of her orgasm washed over her. She climbed off Lauren and collapsed beside her on the bed. Lauren moved up so she was face to face with Bo.

'Epic…' Bo panted.

'I couldn't agree more.' Lauren chuckled. Bo rolled over so she buried her face on Lauren's neck. The two laid in silence for a few more minutes before Bo began to sit up and move off the bed.

'I guess I should be going now…'Bo sighed. Lauren shot up. There was no way this woman could leave right now.

'You have to go?' Lauren asked.

'Well, you didn't really intend for this to happen in the first place. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you anymore. Plus, you have work in the morning-,'

'How much for you to stay the night-I mean, I…clearly enjoyed myself and I'd like to continue if that's okay with you?' Lauren stood up and moved toward Bo. Normally, a "sleepover" with a client would cost en extra $500, but, Bo had thoroughly enjoyed herself and if it was going to be like that every time they were together; Bo could forget about that little fee.

'I'd love to stay and…it's not going to cost you any extra.' Bo smiled.

'Why's that? I really don't mind paying the fee.' Lauren replied.

'Well it's not like I'm not getting anything out of this appointment either.' Bo smirked.

'You normally don't?'

'You've definitely set the bar. Now, I believe you were interested in a second round?'

…..

Lauren entered the building with a bit of pep in her step. She'd arrived half an hour early and spent nearly fifteen minutes greeting most of her lower staff in the lobby. She's had a solid five minute conversation with Vivian about the kittens her cat had given birth to and had even agreed to come over and see them though she was quite allergic. She was all smiles as she made her way to her office. She passed Tamsin on her way. The other blonde didn't fail to notice how upbeat Lauren looked this morning and immediately went to alert Evony and Lachlan. The three quickly went to Lauren's office to find her on the phone behind her desk, but her laptop wasn't open and the blinds weren't shut.

'Uh, Lauren?' Lachlan called. Lauren held up a finger and she finished her call.

'Alright, thank you. Yes I'll have some staff meet you by the door. Perfect!' Lauren beamed as she hung up. 'Tamsin, I need you to be down in the lobby at noon today with the security staff to receive the pizzas I ordered.' Lauren said.

'What?' Tamsin questioned. 'You ordered lunch?'

'Yes, for the entire custodian staff. I walked in this morning and I noticed the floors were completely spotless. They've been working extra hard lately.' Lauren replied. The three stood shocked. Evony was the first to move toward her sister. She came around to stand behind Lauren and rested her hands on her shoulders.

'Okay, so what's wrong with this picture?' Evony asked.

'Lauren doesn't look like shit?' Tamsin piped up. Lauren playfully rolled her eyes.

'The blinds aren't shut and she's not wearing sunglasses indoors?' Lachlan added.

'Yes…and she isn't sweating Highland single malt scotch.' Evony finished. 'Also from the looks of it, the laptop hasn't been touched yet. So is it safe to say that you didn't send that girl away last night and actually enjoyed yourself?' Evony asked knowingly.

Lauren grinned. 'I don't kiss and tell-,'

'Kiss? I think what you mean to say is you don't eat pussy and tell-,'

'For Christ sake Evony, can you not!' Lachlan huffed.

'We're all grownups here.' Evony laughed.

'She's still our baby sister for crying out loud.' Lachlan argued.

'Our baby sister that probably banged a woman from here to Brooklyn Heights.' Evony teased.

'Okay, that's enough banter. You all have jobs to do. Tamsin, if you're just going to hang around the building all day you can at least help Evony prepare those quarterlies for me. The rest of you need to get back to work.' Lauren waved them out.

….

Bo awoke hours after Lauren's departure for work. It had been a long time since she'd been exhausted from an appointment but she'd really put her all into her session with Lauren. She rolled over in the large bed and noticed a note on the pillow next to her.

Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Feel free to use my bathroom, shower etc. I can't imagine the clothes you came in would be too comfortable to wear home so I laid out some sweats of mine for you to wear. When you're ready, call my number and I'll have my driver take you home. The cheque is on the counter.

Thank you for an extraordinary night that I wouldn't mind experiencing again.

448579- Code for my door lock.

555-0987-my cell.

Xx Lauren.

Bo fell back against the mattress and smiled to herself. She would definitely be seeing more of Lauren.


	3. Reeling in Lauren Lewis

What are you reading?' Bo asked as she plopped down on the couch beside Kenzi. She'd decided to take today off and have some time to herself as she had been quite busy lately. Although her sleeping with clients was few and far between, that didn't mean that just showing up and being someone's date wasn't energy draining as well. After attending two high school reunions and a nightclub opening, Bo was quite exhausted by the end of the week.

Kenzi peaked her head over the top of the magazine. 'I'm reading about your latest client.' She replied.

'Who? Lauren?' Bo asked. Bo had to admit, she had a hard time not thinking about the blonde since their encounter nearly three weeks ago. Lauren had quickly become her favourite client after only one session. It wasn't even the fact that Lauren had money; it was more the fact that sleeping with Lauren was actually…fun. Any other time she went out for a job, be it sex or even just a date, Bo always felt like it was work. Not that time.

'Yeah, and for the record, I had no idea she was THE Lauren Lewis.' Kenzi said. She tossed the magazine onto Bo's lap.

'"International Business Ventures set to make Lauren Lewis Richest Woman in North America." Since when do you read Forbes magazine?' Bo chuckled. She grinned at the very "serious" picture of the blonde that Forbes had tried to present as the personality of Lauren Lewis. There she was, standing in her business suit, arms crossed, and stone faced…but Bo knew better. She'd seen this woman in a state not many had probably seen. Sprawled out, back arched, with her teeth clenched and her face damp from experiencing her third orgasm that night-

'Really? That's what surprises you? Not the fact that this woman is about to be worth,' Kenzi leaned over the magazine and searched out the number once more. '…18.4 billion dollars in a matter of months?!' Kenzi exclaimed.

'What does she do to make that kind of money?' Bo asked.

'She became the CEO or whatever of Lewis Pharmaceuticals. It's not the coolest or most interesting profession but, Bo, you banged a billionaire.' Kenzi grinned.

'Well that's great, Kenz but-,'

'Bo you do realize that if she likes you enough and uses your services regularly, you would only need one client for the rest of your career. I mean, that cheque she gave you already covered rent for the next two months.' Kenzi pointed out. 'Think about this BoBo, she's gorgeous, she's closer to your age, and she's got money and is willing to pay. How many of you're current clients can say the same thing?'

'I mean, I guess getting paid to sleep with a hot woman isn't the worst thing in the world.' Bo admitted.

'Great so,' Kenzi reached for the phone. 'Call her up and book an appointment.'

Bo tossed her head back and laughed. 'She's got to call me, remember?'

'So why isn't she? I mean, from what you told me. You put on quite a show. She even said she'd like to do it again. What's the hold up?' Kenzi asked.

'Kenzi, she's clearly a very busy woman-,'

'Busy-smizzy, nobody is too busy for a little action with you wondersnatch! She just may need a little prodding.' Kenzi stood up and pulled Bo along with her.

'What are you doing?'

'You've decided to take the day off; I have nothing to do today. Let's go visit Victoria's Secret and see if we can pick you out something nice. Then, we'll come back here and take some photos to send to Lauren just to...edge her along toward her next appointment with you.' Kenzi suggested. Bo lightly rolled her eyes but nodded her head anyway. She certainly wouldn't mind getting to see Lauren again.

… FLASHBACK...

**3 ½ years ago-**

'So, have the two parties come up with a possible decision?' The judge asked. The small private courtroom consisted of only Lauren, Danielle, their lawyers and the judge. Today, they would decide the guardianship of their children. It was a day that Lauren was dreading for the past six months, because she knew what the decision would be, what the right decision would be. Ethan and Sam would be leaving here today with Danielle having sole custody over both of them, an idea suggested by both lawyers. Lauren protested the idea relentlessly at first, not seeing the fairness in Danielle getting "veto power" over all the major decisions in their sons lives. But after many conversations with friends, family and her…ex-wife, Lauren was convinced that it was in the best interest of Ethan and Sam, if they stayed Danielle. It wasn't as if Lauren didn't love her children, having Ethan and Sam was the best thing that ever happened to Lauren, but Lauren was mature enough to admit that she wasn't mother of the year…or wife of the year for that matter. This was the reason why they were even at this point in their lives anyway. She'd let work interfere with her home life far too many times until Danielle finally cried "uncle" and asked for a divorce.

'Yes we have your honour, my client, Ms. Danielle Trudeau and her ex- wife Ms. Lauren Lewis have decided together that they would be quite fine with my client receiving full custody of their two sons.' Danielle's lawyer spoke. The judge turned to Lauren.

'Ms. Lewis, is this true?' The judge asked. Lauren nodded.

'Yes, your honour.'

'Do any of you have specific reasoning for this?' Lauren was about to speak but Danielle's lawyer beat her to it.

'Well, we believe that it is in the best interest of Ethan and Sam, if they were to live with a more emotionally and physically available parent. You see, my client's ex- wife is often quite busy and presumably, things will only get busier in her future as she is preparing to take her father's place as head of their pharmaceutical company. Ms. Lewis has quite a bit on her plate already, which was the reason for she and Ms. Trudeau's split, Lauren had little to no time for her wife and children therefore causing the marriage to dissolve.' He explained.

'Joint custody is not an option?' The judge questioned. This time Danielle spoke which caused Lauren's attention to snap to her ex-wife.

'Your honour, if I may speak?' She began. 'Joint custody over our children is not an option, due to the fact that I will soon be returning to France.' She finished. Normally, Lauren found the raven haired woman's soft voice and accent quite soothing, now it was simply heartbreaking.

'I see, well…Ms. Lewis, I will ask you one final time, you're okay with this agreement?' He asked. Lauren nodded once more.

'Yes.'

'Okay then, I award full custody of Ethan John-Christophe Lewis and Samuel Luc Jérémie Lewis to Ms. Danielle Trudeau. Although you are returning to your home country it is mandatory that you allow Ms. Lewis to see her sons at least a week out of the year. She must be able to be with them in person and be able to spend qualitly time with them regardless if you are present or not. They must be allowed to visit their mother here in the United States if they wish and she must be able to visit them in France. Ms. Lewis, you have a financial obligation to your children. Child support is to be paid on the first of every month, starting next month, and the amount will be based on your yearly earnings. We'll have someone mail you further instructions. Now, if we have no further matters that need handling, this meeting is adjourned. Thank you.' He banged a small gavel and stood up. Everyone else in the room stood to show respect and remained quiet until he left the room.

The two lawyers collected their things, Lauren noticed Danielle was heading toward the door and caught up with her. She got to the door first and opened it for her. Danielle walked out first and Lauren followed behind.

'How long are you going to be in France?' Lauren asked. She heard Danielle let out a sigh before she spoke.

'Je ne sais pas, Lauren.' (I don't know)

'Why are you going back home?'

'Because...I just have to.' She replied as they walked down the corridor together.

'So, how have you been?' Lauren asked. 'Where are the boys?'

'I am fine, as for Ethan and Sam, they are with mon père at the hotel. We're leaving tomorrow morning. I hope you'll be by to speak to them before we go-,'

'You're leaving tomorrow?! Are you kidding me? Why didn't you tell me this?' Lauren fumed, she hadn't realized how loud she'd been until she saw the raven haired woman flinch. Lauren was caught off guard when Danielle shoved her in the chest. Lauren stared at the woman who had frustrated tears in her eyes. Neither said anything for a moments until Danielle reacted first.

'Vas te faire encule!' She screamed. (Fuck you!) 'Answer your phone! I tried calling you for the past week and a half to tell you about this decision! Where has your attention been?'

'I-,'

'Work! You had something going on at work this week didn't you? Damn it, Lauren! I feel nothing but pity for the next woman who dares to love you!' Her voice broke. Lauren began to get a heavy lump in her own throat.

'Then don't let another woman love me, come back,...I'll change Dani, I promise.' Lauren pleaded.

'How?' She asked disbelievingly.

'I-...' Lauren was at a loss.

'Are you going to quit your job? Hmm! Are we going to live on a budget? Will we trade summers in Belize for camping trips in RV parks? We'll no longer attend charity balls and fuck in the backseat of the limousine after?! Is that what you plan to do? You're just going to stop being everything that makes you a Lewis? For me? You'll give up everything you love, for me?' She growled. Lauren remained quiet.

'You should be happy, mon amour, you are free now. Free to build your career, free to sleep with any woman you want, free of me or any family responsibilities. So you take that gift Lauren...and you run with it.' She finished. She went to turn away but Lauren reached out and grabbed her arm gently. She turned Danielle back around to face her.

'Did you really love me?' Lauren asked.

'Of course I did. I still do.'

'You're leaving me-,'

'You let me go.'

'I promised I'd change. You're not giving me a chance to show that to you.' Lauren argued. She felt Danielle's hand reach up and caress her cheek. They locked eyes for a moment and Danielle brushed her lips across Lauren's before pulling back.

'Lauren, you can't change who you are. Not when you come from the family that you came from. There are two things on this earth that can't change their spots... a Lewis and a leopard.'

...FLASHBACK END...

Lauren chuckled to herself as she thought back to that day. The memory always did have a way of creeping into her mind around this time of year. Tomorrow, would have been she and Dani's fifteenth wedding anniversary. Being alone at thirty-eight was just another way she'd lived up to her father's expectations. Vincent Lewis had been a little more than excited when he found out that Lauren's marriage had fallen through, it was probably one of the biggest reasons Lauren had gotten the CEO job over Evony and Lachlan. Both of her older siblings had spouses who got an adequate amount of attention from them, Lauren was also the only one to have children, thus providing a legacy for the family name.

Everything had really fallen into place for the youngest Lewis and most days, she felt on top of the world. Then she would have a week stuck inside of a depressed funk, this was one of those weeks, and, she may or may not come out of it this time. She wanted to call in sick to work but she decided against it. She hadn't missed a day of work in almost six years and she wasn't about to start now. People had avoided her all day, including Evony and Lachlan who knew they ought to just stay out of Lauren's way today even if they were concerned. She'd spent most of her morning in her office and hadn't even bothered to hide the bottle of wine when her secretary had entered the room. At one point, she'd even sent her out to get her a few more bottles.

It was around 10 o'clock that night when Lachlan and Evony had come in to check on their sister and inform her that they needed to be heading out soon. When they walked in , they found her leaned back in her chair with two bottles empty and a third well on it's way. Lachlan moved toward Lauren and took the bottle from her hand.

'Okay, you've had enough.' Lachlan sighed.

'Don't tell me what I can handle. I'm slightly tipsy and that's it. I can handle my liquor.' Lauren argued. She was a little more than slightly tipsy.

'Clearly. Look, Lachlan and I have to head out, okay? We've got to be on that plane to Norway by seven tomorrow morning-,'

'Norway must be so cold, don't you think?' Lauren asked absentmindedly. 'Why would you go there?'

'So we can finalize the deal and make sure all pharmacies in Oslo only supply our products, sis. I'm going to call your driver okay? You need to go home.' Evony said.

'No I don't, I'm fine.' Lauren replied.

'Lauren-,'

'I said I'm fine! I'm staying right here! Don't fucking tell me what to do! I'm your boss!' She screamed.

'Lauren, we think you should go home. You need to sleep this off. Plus, the building closes in an hour-,'

'What are they going to do, tell me to get out?! I'll stay for as long as I want. I'm Lauren fucking Lewis. This is my building!' Lauren spat.

'Okay, that's enough. Lauren come on, you're going home.' Evony huffed. She motioned for Lachlan to assist their sister but Lauren shoved his hands away.

'Don't touch me or you're fired. You two get out of my office right now!' Lauren growled. Evony was about to say something but Lachlan cut her off.

'Okay, that's fine. We'll leave and have Tamsin come check on you in the morning. We'll be back Tuesday. Alright?' Lachlan said. Lauren nodded and eased back in her chair.

'Come on Ev,' Lachlan ushered Evony out of the room and closed the door behind them. Lauren was left alone in her office. She went to reach for the bottle of wine but realized Lachlan had taken it with him. She huffed and pulled out her cellphone. She went to dial her driver but noticed she'd gotten a text message. She opened the text and the first thing she'd seen was Bo in a very provocative pose wearing VERY little fabric. The message read :"Don't be a stranger!."

Lauren stared at the picture for a few minutes, absolute enamored with how Bo looked and then thought how great it would be to **feel** how good she looked right now. She quickly called the number. After a few rings she heard Bo pick up on the other end.

'Hello?'

'My driver is going to be there in half an hour.'

'Oh, great. Is there anything you want me to-,'

'How much do you charge for use of toys?'


	4. Upping the Ante

'Whoa, it's like a tornado hit this place. What's the deal BoBo?' Kenzi chuckled as she entered Bo's room. She and Bo were spending the evening on the couch, making fun of the contestants on The Bachelor and dining on Thai food when Bo had gotten a call from Lauren and had disappeared upstairs. When Bo didn't return after fifteen minutes, Kenzi had gone in search of her friend.

The older brunette's room, which was usually spotless, was now covered in outfits and lingerie. More articles of clothing were flying from the closet and landing at Kenzi's feet.

'Bo!' Kenzi shouted. Bo peaked out of the closet.

'I've been requested!' Bo replied.

'Oh, so Lauren wants another session huh? Clearly my idea worked.' Kenzi smirked. Bo came out with two outfits in hand and tossed them on the bed.

'Your idea?'

'The pictures we sent! I knew all we had to do was remind Lauren of what she could have and then…well, here we are right? So, are you trying to decide on an outfit or something?' Kenzi asked as she took a seat on the opposite side of the bed.

'Yeah, and it's proving to be a little harder than I thought.' Bo huffed.

'Why?'

'The first time I met her, I left her speechless…'

'…and you want to do that again.' Kenzi nodded.

'Yes. I mean, she's already upped the ante, so I should too right? This is only the second time we'll be seeing each other but…'

'And how exactly has she done that?'

'She asked how much I charge for use of toys.' Bo replied as she held one article of clothing up to her body and stood in front of her mirror.

'Damn…how much do you charge for…toys?' Kenzi asked.

'I don't know…I've never had a client ask to use them. So I just told her…that it's free of charge.' Bo admitted.

'Yeah, maybe you shouldn't have done that?' Kenzi suggested. Bo spun around and raised an eyebrow.

'Huh?'

'What if she's one of those Christian Grey, 50 shades of freaky, billionaires? What if you just agreed to enter her "red room of pain" free of charge?' Kenzi pointed out.

'Yeah, I don't think that's the case with Lauren.' Bo chuckled.

'Hey, I'm just looking out for you wondersnatch.'

'Well, could you tell me which piece I should wear? My drive is going to be here in twenty minutes.'

Kenzi stood up and looked between the two pieces of clothing. Each outfit was sure to impress Lauren but if Bo was looking to really make a statement…

'Go naked.' Kenzi replied simply.

'What?' Bo questioned, although, she wasn't really opposed to the idea.

'Wear your long coat and go naked. Have her open the coat and greet her with all of that.' Kenzi suggested as she gestured to Bo's body. Bo tossed the outfits back on the bed.

'You're sure this is a good idea?' Bo asked.

'Oh yeah, a hundred percent. She's going to love you.' Kenzi assured. Bo nodded and turned back toward the mirror.

'Well then, I better get ready.'

…..

Twenty minutes later, Bo stood outside of her apartment building, waiting for Lauren's driver to arrive. She was starting to get a little nervous due to the fact that besides her black heels and her coat, that thankfully reached just above the knee , she was completely naked.

She waited there for nearly ten minutes when saw the black limousine pull up to the curb and the driver stepped out and walked around to the back and opened the door.

'Ma'am.' He greeted with a smile. Bo nodded and entered the limo. She slid onto the seat, careful to tuck her coat under her. She looked up and was surprised to see Lauren sitting across from her.

'Hello.' Lauren greeted. Her eyes were half lidded and a smirk rested on her face.

'Hey.' Bo smiled.

'I hope this isn't too short notice.'

Bo shook her head. Any other client she might have charged extra for the sudden call but…Lauren was different somehow. Bo had this underlying need to impress her for some reason.

'No, not at all. I had a bit of a difficult time deciding what to wear but…it really wasn't any trouble. It's kind of exciting actually, getting called out in the middle of the night by a beautiful woman.' Bo replied. Lauren chuckled.

'Thank you.'

'My pleasure.' Bo replied. She watched as Lauren lightly moistened her lips and replied.

'It will be.'

Bo swallowed thickly and shifted in her seat at Lauren's words. The way Lauren was looking at her was making her skin quite hot and she was left speechless at Lauren's boldness. She certainly didn't act like this the first time they'd met. Was she getting comfortable with her?

'Uh…it's a little stuffy in here. Can you roll my window down?' Bo asked. She needed some cool air. Lauren nodded. Bo watched as she reached up and fumbled with the buttons above her head. Her finger kept slipping and missing the button she wanted but she eventually hit her intended target and a voice rang through the passenger area. So that's what it was…liquid courage. Lauren had been drinking before this, apparently a lot more than last time too.

'What did you need, Lauren?' The voice called.

'Bruce, can you roll down the passenger's window on the right side, please?' Lauren asked.

'Sure.' Bruce called. The window on Bo's right side rolled down half way and she was thankful for the breeze.

They'd arrived at the Olympus Complex nearly twenty minutes later and were escorted out of the car by Bruce. He bid Lauren farewell and returned to the car. Meanwhile, she and Lauren made their way inside past the concierge who was giving Bo the stink eye and to the penthouse elevator. The two remained in silence until they'd reached Lauren's front door. The blonde fumbled with her pass code a few times before they were granted entry.

Bo continued further into the penthouse while Lauren locked up behind them. The brunette had ended up in the living room, looking for a light to flick on as it was quite dark, while Lauren had gone over to her a cabinet and pulled open the doors. Bo watched as she pulled a glass from the cabinet and reached for one of the many bottles with amber coloured liquid in it. Bo knew what Lauren was up to and quickly made her way over to her and placed a hand over the top of the glass as before Lauren could pour the liquid into it. Lauren looked at her quizzically.

'What are you doing?' Lauren asked.

'I think you've had enough.' Bo said. She watched as Lauren's expression went from playful to slightly agitated. From what Bo could gather, Lauren seemed to have some sort of a drinking issue. She could already tell the blonde was a little more than just tipsy and she had no idea what Lauren was like drunk, she didn't plan to find out. She saw Lauren open her mouth to say something but Bo took her hand in hers and quickly diffused the situation.

'I just want you to remember our nights together.' Bo whispered sincerely. Lauren stared at her for a moment before she leaned forward and caught Bo's lips with her own. Even in her slightly tipsy state, Lauren was still one of the better kissers she'd experienced. She didn't do too much to fast. Bo enjoyed the feeling of Lauren's tongue gently sliding into her mouth, caressing her own tongue. The gentle nips of Lauren's teeth as they caught her lips. It didn't take long for Lauren to have Bo moaning and eager to shed her coat to show Lauren the surprise underneath. They pulled back and Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and led them over to the dark living room, away from the liquor cabinet.

She began stripping Lauren of her blazer and dress shirt, leaving kisses along her neck. She stopped at her pulse point and gently bit down. She sucked and bit the area until she knew that there was mark, not unlike she did last time but this area was far more visible than the previous site.

'Why'd you do that?' Lauren whispered. Bo shrugged her shoulders. She'd done it the first time to get Lauren's attention. Why she did it again this time, she didn't know. Maybe subconsciously she wanted Lauren to remember her…or rather… their encounter over the next few days. She made quick work of Lauren's bra and palmed her breasts, running her thumb over the nipple and watching it harden under her touch. She leaned forward and gently bit the skin that was dangerously close to the hardened nub before she took it into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it and found herself becoming more aroused at Lauren's pants and whimpers. She released the blonde's nipple with a pop and provided the same treatment to the other one. She slowly sank to her knees in front of Lauren and popped the button of her pants and slid the zipper down. She pulled the dress pants down so they pooled around Lauren's ankles. The wave of arousal hit her nostrils as she stared at the piece of now damp cloth that covered Lauren's mound. Bo hooked her thumbs on either side of the garment and pulled them down as well.

She ran her hands up and down Lauren's thighs as she leaned in and gently swiped her tongue along the moistened slit. She reached a hand up and spread the lips apart and allowed her tongue to dip in past the blonde's inner lips.

'Fuck…' Lauren breathed.

Bo brought her tongue up to lap at Lauren's clit and she felt the blonde grip her hair. She was soon making firm passes across Lauren's clit and enjoyed the response she was getting.

'Yes, Bo…oh god…oh fuck…'

She slipped two fingers in Lauren's opening, causing her to buck her hips at the sensation. Bo felt Lauren's walls clench around her fingers after a few more thrusts and the blonde gripped her hair tightly as she came around her fingers. Bo lapped up Lauren's release before Lauren sank into a sitting position on the floor. The brunette sat back on her knees as Lauren recovered. She let Lauren claim her lips once more and felt open her coat. She watched as Lauren pulled back, and under the light of the city streaming through the floor to ceiling window, was greeted with the sight of Bo's naked body. Bo mentally patted herself on the back when she saw Lauren swallow thickly as she took in the sight of Bo. Her nipples were hardened from her arousal and she was sure Lauren could tell how wet she was.

'You came here like this?' Lauren husked. Bo nodded.

'Yeah.'

'You held a conversation with me, and the whole time you sat there, you were already ready for me?' Lauren mumbled. Lauren stood up and brought Bo to stand with her. She pushed the coat off completely and let it drop to the floor. She pecked Bo on the lips before she began walking backward toward the hallway. Bo moved to follow her but Lauren held a hand up.

'Don't move.' Lauren ordered. Bo remained frozen in place while Lauren disappeared down the hallway. The blonde returned less than two minutes later with a strap-on secured around her waist.

'You said you allow toys right?' Lauren asked as she moved closer to her. Bo nodded. Lauren smirked and closed the space between them. Lauren's took Bo into her arms and pressed their lips together again. Bo felt the phallus press against her centre as Lauren kissed her hungrily and it only served to arouse her further. She felt Lauren reach down and run her fingers along her lips.

'You're so wet…' Lauren moaned as she pressed another kiss to Bo's lips.

'Yeah…'  
'Wet for me?' Lauren teased as she dipped two fingers into the unbelievable wetness between the brunette's legs.

'Yes.'

'Do you want me to do something about that?' Lauren growled. Bo felt her lightly thrust her fingers into her.

'Please-,'

'What do you want me to do?'

'F-fuck me!' Bo pleaded. Lauren pulled back and nodded before she turned Bo around and gently nudge her until her hands were pressed against the large window overlooking Central Park. Bo would have worried about someone seeing her if they weren't on the top floor of a 65 story building, and also because, she was too damn turned on to care. She felt Lauren run her hands across her backside and give a firm squeeze before she lined up the end of the dildo at Bo's entrance and slipped the tip in before pulling back out and running it along Bo's soaked pussy.

'Lauren…'Bo groaned. 'Please-,'

Her words caught in her throat as Lauren pushed all the way into her, filling her completely. Bo gasped at the feeling as she adjusted to the size of the toy. She felt Lauren's arms gently wrap around her. Her hair was pushed from her neck and was replaced by Lauren's warm lips.

'Are you okay?' Lauren whispered.

'Yeah.' Bo breathed. 'Go ahead.'

Bo bit her bottom lip as Lauren slowly slid in and out of her. She pressed her forehead against the glass and moved her hips to meet Lauren's slow thrusts.

'Faster…Lauren…please.' Bo asked. Lauren complied by settling her hands on Bo's hips for a better grip and picking up her pace. Bo was quickly whimpering and panting as Lauren began fucking her with reckless abandon. She hissed as every time Lauren thrust into her, her nipples pressed against the cold window.

'Oh god Lauren, so good…you're so good…fuck me!' Bo cried. Lauren reached around to Bo's front and sought out her clit. She began circling it and that's when Bo could feel her orgasm fast approaching.

'I'm so close Lauren…oh-f-fuck!'

'Come for me Bo, that's it!' Lauren demanded.  
'Lauren!' She screamed and came around the dildo. She shut her eyes and leaned against the glass as her release washed over her in waves. Lauren held her until she calmed down and then she slowly pulled out of her. She unhooked the strap on and tossed it aside before she took Bo into her arms again. The brunette rested her head on Lauren's shoulder.

'I fogged up your window.' Bo laughed tiredly.

'Fuck the window.' Lauren chuckled. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I just…that was intense. You wore me out.' Bo replied. Lauren nodded.

'Well, I could send you home…or you could stay the night?' Lauren suggested hopefully.

'I want to stay, if you don't mind?'

'I really don't mind.' Lauren smiled as they headed down the hall to Lauren's bedroom.


	5. The Morning After

…FLASHBACK…..

'Bo, you're late!' Frank sighed as Bo came bolting through the front door of the bar, tying her server's apron around her waist as she went. She knew she was late, very late, she was supposed to be there nearly forty-five minutes ago. She had an excuse, but she always did.

'Frank, I'm so sorry! My dad was at the hospital for most of the night and I had to be with him. I fell asleep and-,'

'Lost track of time? Yeah I'm very aware of that. We've been understaffed for hours now, and then dinner rush started and all hell broke loose. I've got people who have been here for an hour still waiting for their food.' Frank grumbled.

'I know, but I'm ready to work now. Where do you need me kitchen…wait staff-,'

'I need you to give me your uniform at the end of your shift. I've got to let you go, Bo.' He replied. Bo's eyes shot open.

'What?! No, Frank you know I need this job. I know I've been really shitty when it comes to being on time but if you just give me another chance, I promise I will be so much better.' Bo pleaded. She could not lose this job. She was barely making ends meet every month after she paid off her own expenses, her student loan and her father's medical bills. Frank knew her situation; surely he couldn't be serious about letting her go.

'Bo, I'm sorry. I can't keep you on staff with your track record, my business suffers. Look, I'll pay you a little extra if you work tonight but after that I gotta let you go. If you're willing to stay, you can bus tables.' Frank explained. The look on his face told Bo it was pointless to argue. He gave her a polite nod before he disappeared around back. Bo let out a frustrated breath and turned toward the kitchen but was halted by a hand on her arm. She turned and came face to face with a middle aged brunette woman who was smirking at her.

'Uh- can I help you?' Bo asked as she gently pulled her arm from the woman's grasp.

'I couldn't help but overhear your predicament.' The woman replied.

'Oh, you were listening?' Bo asked.

'It was a little hard not to hear your grovelling, hun. Looks like you're out of work after tonight.'

'Yeah, and it couldn't have happened at a worse time either.' Bo huffed.

'Well, maybe it wasn't meant to be. You're too pretty to be working here anyhow.' She winked. Bo smiled uncomfortably.  
'Thanks…I guess.'

'I'm not hitting on you darling, I just believe you could be doing something that better suits your skills and pays a hell of a lot more when you look the way you do.' She replied. This caught Bo's attention.

'Oh really? What kind of job would that be?' Bo inquired.

'The kind of job where you show up, get wined and dined, smile pretty and collect your earnings. Have you ever heard of the escort profession?'

'Do you mean prostitution?' Bo scrunched her face at the idea.

'Please, don't insult my work. I don't stand out on the streets and hope some old sleaze picks me up. And most of the time I don't sleep with my clients at all. No, I get "requested". I name my price and they comply with my rules, I go on dates for a living.' She explained.

'Huh…and you think I'd be suitable for this profession?'

'Are you planning on working minimum wage forever?' She smirked.

'I have a degree…'

'Is that so? What's your degree for?'

'Economics.'

'Well, clearly you're doing quite well with that aren't you?'

'Fair enough. Let's say I consider this…career path, what would I have to do?' Bo asked. The woman patted the chair beside her.

'Let's talk.'

…FLASHBACK END…..

Tamsin typed the Lauren's pass code into the security pad and opened the door. She shut the door behind her and looked around the penthouse, Lauren wasn't in the living room or passed out at the kitchen table, she was beginning to wonder if Lachlan and Evony were exaggerating about Lauren's state. She walked a little further into the living room and took a seat on the couch. She figured Lauren was asleep in her bedroom and that she might as well just sit here and wait for her friend to wake up on her own terms.

…..

'Good morning.' Bo smiled as Lauren's eyes fluttered open. She reached a hand out and brushed strands of blonde hair out of Lauren's face.

'Good morning.' Lauren rasped. Bo leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses on the blonde's cheeks and lips.

'Are you always this chipper in the morning?' Lauren chuckled.

'I'm not usually a morning person, believe it or not but…I don't know, being around you gives me quite a bit of energy.' Bo replied.

'Well, I have absolutely none.' Lauren stretched. 'And I have a meeting today at…shit, what time is it?' Lauren asked as she started to reach over Bo for her phone. Bo grabbed her arm and pushed her so she was on her back. She then climbed on top of Lauren and settled so she was straddling her naked waist.

'Is this meeting the be all end all of your entire career?' Bo teased.

'No, it's just a routine meeting I have to have with the board every week. I've been the CEO for year already and my father still feels the need to give me babysitters. They do nothing but grill me for an hour and a half about all the things I could be doing better. Never mind that I've increased our international sales by 15% in the last nine months.' Lauren huffed.

'Don't go.' Bo shrugged. Lauren raised an eyebrow.

'What?'

'Skip this week's meeting. You're a grown woman, Lauren…' She smirked as she ran her ran over Lauren's chest, stopping to give her breasts a generous squeeze, eliciting a quiet moan from Lauren. '…that's for sure.'

'What would I tell them? What would I tell my father when he asks why I wasn't at the meeting?'

'Tell your daddy, that you're busy,' Bo began. She took one of Lauren's hands and brought it down to her dampening centre. '…with internal affairs.' Lauren ran her fingers along the wet folds.

'Well, he's always pushing me to take care of internal affairs.' Lauren purred. The door suddenly burst open and Tamsin came through.

'Lauren, it's like 10:30, get up already!' Tamsin called. She halted in her tracks when she saw her friend in bed, but that's not what shocked her, Lauren wasn't alone. When Bo locked eyes with the new blonde that just entered the room she jumped off of Lauren and scrambled to pull the sheets up to cover herself.  
'Whoa, is this your housekeeper?!' Bo asked. Tamsin crossed her arms raised her eyebrow.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Tamsin scoffed.

'Uh, no…this is my friend Tamsin.' Lauren explained as she adjusted the sheets.

'Best friend.' Tamsin corrected.

'Right, best friend. Tamsin this is-,'

'Holy shit!' Tamsin exclaimed as she squinted and moved closer to Bo. 'You're the woman from the web ad, aren't you? Miss Isabeau.'

'Yeah…hi?'

'Wow, Laur…I thought it was a one time deal, not so much huh? She even gets to stay the night?' Tamsin teased.

'Tam, what are you doing here?' Lauren asked.

'Your loving brother and sister told me to come over and check on you, you kind of worried them last night.' Tamsin explained. 'Also, you've got that meeting today, oh-and you're supposed to go out and pick up your outfit for the benefit tomorrow night.'

'Shit, I forgot about that.' Lauren sighed.

'Um, I don't want to interrupt but…I'm still naked here.' Bo chuckled nervously.

'Oh! Tamsin get out for a minute, will you?' Lauren asked. Tamsin nodded.

'You've got twenty minutes to get showered, dressed and get your ass out to that living room. Bruce is going to be here in half an hour.' Tamsin called as she exited the room. As soon as Tamsin left, Lauren hopped out of the bed.

'You're going?' Bo asked. Lauren turned to her.

'Yeah…I-I've got a couple of things on schedule for today that I need to take care of.' Lauren replied. Bo nodded and began to get out of the bed.

'I want you to stay.' Lauren said.

'What?'

'I want you to be here when I get back this afternoon. If that's okay with you?'

'Yeah! No, yeah that'd be fine.' Bo smiled. Lauren nodded and turned away. She turned back a second later and spoke.

'Do you want to be my date for the benefit dinner tomorrow?' Lauren blurted out.

'You want me to be your date?' Bo smiled. Lauren nodded.

'Yeah.'

'I'd love to.' Bo replied.

'Great! How much is it for a night event again?' Lauren asked as she pulled out her cheque book. Bo's smile faltered.

'Night event?'

'Yeah, how much do you charge for night events? $1500, right? Let's see, I owe you for last night, and for your stay this morning…plus tomorrow night's event. So I owe you,' Lauren mumbled as she scribbled on the cheque. '…I owe you $7200. And don't worry about buying a dress, we'll go out later today and pick one out for you.' Lauren said as she handed Bo the cheque. 'You know you can help yourself to any food and you can wear my sweats again if you like. Or stay naked all day; I'm certainly not opposed to that.' Lauren smiled. She came over and pecked Bo on the lips before she pulled back and headed to the bathroom.

…


	6. Dinner with the Devil

…FLASHBACK…..

Lauren stared at the divorce papers laid out in front of her. Danielle had left in haste last night, taking the boys with her to their mutual friend's house after she'd dropped this bomb on Lauren. Her wife hadn't left much room for discussion, just sighting her ongoing unhappiness in their marriage and muttering that she needed a few days to away from the blonde to clear her head and think. Lauren had agreed in hopes that Danielle would come to her senses and return home so they could sort this mess out.

Lauren had been so distraught, she had skipped work today. Her phone had been ringing non-stop as her brother, sister and personal assistant had tried to contact her. She wouldn't budge though. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody, and she probably wouldn't be in the mood to talk to anybody for quite some time. She was very close to calling "sick" for the rest of the week.

'This is what you've been doing all day?' A voice came from behind her. Lauren nearly jumped out of her own skin as she turned around in her seat. It was her father. Alistair Lewis stood tall with his arms crossed and clicked his tongue in disapproval. 'You look like hell, but you don't look sick. What's going on here, Lauren?'

'Danielle is leaving me.' Lauren's voice broke. He raised his eyebrow and moved to sit across from her. Lauren sat up a little straighter and attempted to pull herself together. Lauren would never openly admit it, but her father scared her. He always had. He stood at an intimidating 6'3", his eyes were a cold grey and his face rested naturally in a frown. Lauren wasn't sure if she was imagining things or not but Alistair's eyes always seemed like they were looking right through her. His voice was deep but hardly soothing; it often caused chills to run down her spine.

'Is that so?' He replied. He sounded unsympathetic. Lauren chewed her lip and nodded. She picked up the divorce papers on the coffee table and waved them in front of her father.

'Yeah, she says that she's unhappy. She said that I spend too much time at work and that I neglect her…and my children.'

'Well, that's hardly an excuse to leave you, don't you think? A wife is supposed to support their spouse; man, woman or otherwise. She's weak; you should just let her go Lauren.' He sighed and sat back against the leather chair. Lauren's mouth hung agape.

'She's my wife, dad!'

'Yes, well not for long.' He chuckled.

'I love her!' Lauren exclaimed.

'That's all well and good, Lauren. But let's be realistic, you two were never going to last in the first place. She was always going to get in the way.'

'Of what?'

'Of your future.' He replied.

'She was going to be apart of my future.'

'You two were not compatible and you know it. What was she before she married you? Hmm? She was an unemployed musician from Marseille with a bohemian attitude and a wardrobe to match. Christ sakes Lauren, you met her while she was playing open mic night at a dive bar in Queens. To this day I have no idea what you were doing there in the first place, and I still won't ask. My point is, I knew when you brought her home that she wasn't right for you.' He finished.

'She didn't sign up for this life. I agree with her, I work too much; my priorities are so messed up.' Lauren sighed.

'Your priorities are perfectly fine. Work is extremely important, I taught you that. What do you have in this world if you don't have your livelihood? Love? Love doesn't pay the bills, Lauren. Love doesn't keep a multibillion dollar company afloat for seventy years! My father knew that when he worked tirelessly to build this company up and he taught me the same. You haven't done anything wrong. You've been doing what a Lewis is supposed to do, be the best they can be. It's in your genetics. My mother stayed with my father until the day he died, you're mother and I are still together, do you know why? My father and I married women who know their damn role. They know what being apart of this family means. Work comes before family!' He shouted and Lauren flinched and her gaze dropped to the floor. 'Do you understand me?! Look at me Lauren!'

Lauren's eyes shot back up to meet the grey ones in front of her.

'I'm picking you to be my successor.'

'W-what?'

'I'm retiring in a few years to enjoy the fruits of my labour. You will be taking over the CEO position.' He replied. Lauren stood up.

'Are you serious? What about Lachlan, what about Evony?' Lauren asked.

'Your brother and sister do quite well in their current positions. You are capable of so much Lauren. And now you have nothing to tie you down. You can really put your all into your work. The company will be yours when I retire.' He finished. He pulled her up out of her seat and wrapped his arms around her. The hug lasted for less than five seconds before he pulled back and rested his hands on her shoulders.

'Now, what do you say?'

'Thank you, father.' Lauren gave a small smile.

'You're welcome. Now, get dressed. You're going to work today. And I assume that you won't miss work for such a ridiculous reason, ever again?'

'Yes, sir.'

…FLASHBACK END….

Bo stood in the mirror admiring the new dress Lauren had bought for her. They, along with Tamsin, had visited a Neiman Marcus last night to retrieve both girls' outfits. Lauren had let her choose whatever dress she wanted and Bo went with a simple, yet classic "little black dress" that hugged her in all the right places. She almost put it back when she saw that the price tag was pushing $1200, but Lauren assured her that cost was no issue. The blonde had even offered to buy her a pair of shoes to go along with the outfit but Bo had declined, sighting that she had a pair of heels at home that would go perfectly with the outfit.

'Did I ever tell you how much I lurve Lauren Lewis?' Kenzi asked as she came bursting into Bo's room waving the cheque around in excitement. Bo playfully rolled her eyes.

'Good because she's very lurvable.' Bo chuckled. Kenzi moved to sit on Bo's bed.

'And from what this cheque tells me, super bang-able. I mean seriously Bo, you got seven grand for two days of work, she bought you a dress and now she's taking you to a huge party-,'

'Dinner party.' Bo corrected.

'Whatever you prefer to call it BoBo, how are you not freaking out right now?' Kenzi asked.

'Well, as far as I'm concerned it's just a dinner, Kenz.'

'Is that why you're taking your sweet time getting ready. You know Lauren's supposed to be here in an hour right? You're barely dressed-.'

'Whoa what time is it?' Bo exclaimed.

'It's like six already.'

'Shit!'

…..

Lauren's vehicle was just pulling up to the curb as Bo rushed outside. Bruce hopped out and opened the door or her as usual.

'You look nice tonight, Bo.' He greeted.

'Thanks you, Bruce.' Bo smiled. He nodded his head politely as Bo slid into the limo. Bo was a little surprised to find not just Lauren in the limo but two other people as well. The man and woman that were in the car with Lauren were engaged in conversation and didn't pay much attention to Bo when she got in.. Bo moved closer to Lauren as Bruce shut the door. Lauren placed her arm around Bo and pulled her closer.

'You look beautiful.' Lauren whispered. Bo eyed Lauren's outfit a smiled.

'So do you.' Bo replied. Lauren had picked out a black, long sleeve backless dress from Neiman Marcus and Bo thought that, even in her sitting position, Lauren looked amazing. The man and woman stopped chatting and turned to Bo and Lauren.

'So you are still using her services? I didn't believe Tamsin when she said you were still having appointments with Miss Isabeau.' The woman smirked.

'Is that your real name….Isabeau?' The man asked.

'Uh, yeah. But just Bo is fine.' Bo replied politely.

'Bo, this is my brother Lachlan and my sister Evony.' Lauren introduced.

'Really? You look nothing like them.' Bo pointed out. Lauren nodded.

'I have more of my father's features.' Lauren explained.

'Oh.'

'So, Bo, you must be very good at what you do, huh? You'd have to be if you got Lauren to stick around.' Evony began. Bo was about to answer but Evony continued. 'I swear Lauren, it's like after Danielle, you became allergic to sex. Did you know Bo, that before you slept with my sister, she hadn't fucked anybody in four years?' Evony chuckled.

'Evony!' Lauren chided. Evony shrugged.

'Danielle?' Bo inquired. Bo saw something flash in Lauren's eyes before the blonde replied.

'My ex-wife.' She replied.

'Who is hosting this dinner again?' Lachlan cut in. He could see that Lauren was getting a little uncomfortable so he took the heat off of her.

'PETA.' Evony replied. 'All the money from the dinner is going toward re-establishing a habitat for Snowy Owls in Alaska.'

'That's nice.' Bo added.

'I'm just glad it's not going toward stopping us from wearing animals again. I showed up to the last dinner in a fur coat…that didn't go well.'

'They still invited you all back?' Bo laughed.

'That's the problem with having a non-profit organization…you're money has to come from supporters or sponsors. We've donated to the PETA organization for the past decade now. We're one of the major reasons why their New York chapter even exists.' Lauren answered. Bo nodded. The rest of the drive was filled with small talk until they reached their destination. Before they even came to a stop, Bo could see cameras flashing outside the limousine windows.

'Christ, it's just a dinner.' Lauren mumbled.

'From what I heard, they think Ellen and Portia are going to be here.' Lachlan responded. 'But they're not. So, they'll probably end up putting their attention elsewhere.'

'Me.' Lauren sighed. Bruce's voice came over the intercom.

'Do you want me to see if there is another entrance?' He asked. Eony groaned.

'Laur, no. Lachlan and I literally just got back here four hours ago. I'm tired and shit and I would prefer not to have to sneak in through the kitchen. Bruce and Lachlan we'll get us through. Let's go.' Evony said. Lauren nodded. Bruce got out of the vehicle and let Lachlan out first. The two men pushed the press and paparazzi back a few meters to make room for the girls. Evony was out first, followed by Lauren who extended a hand to Bo to help her out.

The flashing lights practically blinded Bo. This was something she was definitely not used to. She had gone to some big events before but not with someone of Lauren's status. Lauren hooked an arm around Bo's midsection and lead her through the throng of shouting men and woman trying to get their shot of Lauren.

'LAUREN IS THAT YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND?!...LAUREN WHO IS THAT?!...LAUREN HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR CHILDREN YET?!...ARE YOU AND DANIELLE TRUDEAU STILL ON BAD TERMS!?' These questions were hurled at Lauren left and right but the woman just kept her head down and headed right for the entrance with Bo in tow. Bruce and Lachlan shoved through the shouting group of people until they had cleared their way to the door. Bruce held the door open for them and they all went inside. As soon as the door shut the noise pollution practically disappeared. The inside of the building was filled with light harp music as they moved to the main dining hall. Forty or fifty tables adorned with beautiful silk table clothes and glass centrepieces filled the hall. One of the serving staff greeted them.

'Hello, what is your table reserved under?' He asked. Lachlan spoke.

'Lewis.' The man nodded and led them to table in the centre of the room.

'Someone will be around in a minute or so with something to drink.' He smiled.

'How are you feeling?' Lauren asked as they took their seats.

'Fine. I was a little nervous before, I thought I'd be in a room full of people who don't even wipe their own noses, except for you of course.' Bo admitted.

'Hold on now, I don't wipe my own nose. Tamsin does that for me.' Lauren joked.

'You're terrible.' Bo laughed. Lauren excused herself to the washroom and so Bo was just left with Evony and Lachlan.

'Bo, I don't know if you've noticed by now but Lauren really likes alcohol.' Evony started.

'That's for sure.' Lachlan added.

'I've noticed.' Bo replied.

'Good, well could you do us a favour?' Evony asked. 'Whenever you see her going to town on a drink tonight, maybe you could, you know, distract her or something?'

'Um, sure.' Bo agreed.

'Perfect.' Evony replied as Lauren returned to the table. A waiter came by with flutes of champagne and offered some to the group. Bo looked at Evony and Lachlan who lightly shook their heads. Bo nodded and sat back as Lauren took a flute for her and sat one down in front of Bo.

'So, where are mom and dad?' Lauren asked. 'Are they coming?' Bo noticed she didn't sound all that excited, more anxious than anything.

'They're right over there.' Lachlan pointed behind Bo and Lauren. Bo turned in her seat and watched as Lauren's parents made their way over to them after stopping to chat with one of the members of the organization. Bo couldn't help but notice how tight faced Lauren's mother was, she clearly had work done as she had to be at least in her late sixties looked no older than a middle aged woman. Lauren's father was a cold looking man, he was stone faced and very rigid looking. He looked sort of charming in his tuxedo, but he had this overwhelming presence about him that gave off a bad vibe…like Satan or something. At least that's what he reminded Bo of.

When they arrived at the table they sat down across from she and Lauren. When they noticed Bo they gave her a look.

'Lauren, who is this?' Lauren's mother asked. Lauren quickly downed the champagne before she spoke.

'Mom, this is Bo Dennis.' Lauren replied. Both her parents chuckled.

'Bo huh? Well, "Bo" I'm Alistair Lewis and this is my wife, Harriett.' Alistair introduced. Bo gave a polite smile.

'Lauren darling, is this woman you're new girlfriend?' Harriett asked, as she looked on disapprovingly.

'What? No, mother she isn't. Bo is my friend.' Lauren answered. Her response disappointed Bo.

'Friend? Another one? What happened to that uh…what's her name? Theresa or something.'

'Tamsin.' Lauren corrected. 'And I can have more than one friend, daddy.'

'What do I always say about friends, Lauren?' Alistair questioned. Bo watched as Lauren chewed her lip before she replied.

'A Lewis doesn't have friends; only resources.' Lauren repeated.

'Exactly.' He nodded. Another waiter came by and offered more drink. Alistair and Harriet took one and Lauren took two.

'Still honey, if you're looking for companionship, I've got some news for you. You remember Mary-Lee O'Breen from my Debutante Society? She has got two daughters that are just the sweetest young women you'd ever want to meet. Ciara's the oldest, beautiful girl, she's recently divorced, and Mary-Lee is really disappointed about that. Then there's Crystal, she just graduated from Harvard Medical. I see her every now and again since she's been home and we talk about you. I think she's got a bit of a crush, that's exciting, right dear?' Harriett gushed. Bo chewed the inside of her lip.

'No, mom-,'

'Why are you always trying to push romance on her?' Alistair grumbled.

'Well I'm sure she's lonely, Al. It's been four years since-,'  
'And look at how much she's accomplished since?' He pointed out. He gave her a look that told her to drop the subject.

'So, Bo, what do you do for work?' Alistair asked. Beside Bo, Lauren choked on her third glass of champagne. Bo turned to pat her on the back, and inwardly thankful for the distraction so she would have to answer that question right now, until she thought of something to say. Lauren cleared her throat and sat back.

'It um…went down the wrong way.' Lauren coughed. Evony nudged Bo under the table.

'Perhaps you've had enough to drink anyway, right?' Bo offered.

'Well-,'

'Nonsense.' Alistair chuckled. Bo turned to him.

'She's already had three glasses of champagne and we've barely been here fifteen minutes.' Bo argued.

'She's a grown woman who can make her own decisions. Besides, she's earned it. Nothing wrong with a drink here or there.' He retorted.

'If it were only here or there.' Evony mumbled.

'What?' Alistair asked.

'Nothing, dad, have your heard about the Oslo account Lauren set up.' Lachlan cut in. Alistair's attention quickly shifted to the subject of work. Underneath the table, Bo felt Lauren's hand grasp hers, she ran her thumb across Lauren's knuckles soothingly. Amongst the chatter around them Bo leaned in closer to Lauren.

'Are you okay?' Bo asked.

'I've got stress pains in my stomach and a persistent headache. If you weren't here I'd have left by now. Thanks so much for coming with me and putting up with my parents, and I have no problem throwing a bonus your way for your troubles.' Lauren offered. Bo cleared her throat.

'Lauren, I don't need any more money for tonight-,'

'Nonsense.' Lauren replied. That's when Bo could really see the resemblance between Lauren and Alistair. 'Money is no issue.'

'I just mean that you didn't even need to pay me for tonight. I'm here because…I'm, um…your friend, right?' Bo sighed. Lauren squeezed her hand under the table.

'Right.'


	7. Your Money is No Good Here

'Hey Ev, what's up?' Lauren asked as she settled onto the couch, the phone receiver pressed to her ear. Lauren had hoped she could have a quiet evening alone on this Friday night but no such luck. She had received several phone calls since she had returned home nearly an hour ago, two from work, one from her mother and now Evony was calling her.

'Nothing much. Chris and his friends just left for their hiking trip. Why he wants to spend the weekend walking through the woods is far beyond me. I chalk it up to his mid-life crisis or whatever. What are you doing?'

'Well, I was going to sit down and watch a little bit of television before I take a look at those files from the Beijing contract.' Lauren replied.

'A little television huh? Am I wrong in assuming that you recorded the season premier of Rookie Blue as your entertainment for the evening?' Evony chuckled. 'I'm glad I called you before hand, I wouldn't want to interrupt you when you're-,'

'Is there any particular reason you called or you just want to bother me?' Lauren huffed.

'Yikes sis, hold the attitude. I'm calling because I want to make you aware of something so you don't freak out when you eventually come across it.' Evony began. Lauren sat up a little straighter.

'What is it? Did the Oslo account fall through? Is there a problem with the new distributor-,'

'Will you fuck off work for two seconds? Shit Lauren, I feel like I'm talking to our father.'

'Sorry.' Lauren apologized.

'It's okay. Just relax, alright? The news I have is something a little more personal. I caught my assistant slacking off this morning on some celebrity news site and…you and Bo were on the cover. The pictures of you guys entering and leaving the benefit dinner are quite prominent on TMZ, Us Weekly…fucking Perez Hilton, all of the thirsty gossip news outlets.' She finished.

'Fuck sakes!' Lauren exclaimed. 'What are they saying?'

'They're just commenting on how gorgeous your new lady is. And apparently "sources" say that you're engaged.' Evony replied. Lauren ran her hands through her hair.

'We've been seen together once! One time! But that's all it takes for them isn't it?'

'It's not the worst thing in the world, Lauren.'

'That's easy to say when you don't have people starting rumours about your life.' Lauren snapped.

'Laur, I understand. Just-I know how you get when you're upset; I don't want you to do something stupid.' Evony admitted. Her comment only furthered Lauren's frustrations.

'You don't want me to do something stupid? What would I do that's so stupid?'

'Something stupid like draining your liquor cabinet over some shitty tabloid.' Evony shot back.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Lauren scoffed.

'Don't act like you don't know what I mean!'

'Explain it to me!' She shouted.

'Any time something gets stressful or doesn't go your way you go looking for a bottle. You have the shittiest coping methods ever.'

'You're being ridiculous!'

'Okay, you know what? Enjoy your weekend Lauren.' Evony finished. She hung up the phone before Lauren got another word in. Lauren tossed the wireless phone across the room in anger. Her lazy evening had been ruined in a matter of minutes. She hardly ever had evenings to herself in which she didn't have some sort of work related engagement the next day. She was looking forward to enjoying a stress free night and she intended to have one. A certain brunette came to mind and before Lauren knew it she was jogging across the room and punching Bo's number into the phone.

….

'Come on Bo, how many dates have we been on? I think I've earned more than just a friendly kiss, don't you?' Dyson urged. Bo rolled her eyes.

'Dyson, you are paying me to go on these dates.' Bo pointed out. This had been Bo's seventh "date" with Dyson and the man must have thought he was getting somewhere with her, but in reality, all he was doing was turning her off.

'Yeah, but…I think we're building some sort of relationship here, don't you? I mean, I think I'm really falling for you-,'

'You can't be serious?'

'Why is that so outrageous? I could give you what you need.' He grinned.

'And what is it I need?' Bo scoffed.

'I could be the loving, caring, man you need to take care of you.' He replied.

'I don't need anybody to take care of me.' Bo argued. He cut his eyes at her before he tossed a magazine down on the table in front of her. Bo picked up the copy of the magazine and her eyes shot open. She and Lauren were on the cover, it was the night they had gone to the benefit dinner.

'Is that why you think you don't need me? Because of "Lauren Lewis"'

'Why do you have this?' Bo asked.

'I was there. I took most of these photos.' He replied.

'You're a paparazzo? You told me you were a photographer.' Bo argued.

'What's the difference?'

'Self respect…integrity…should I go on?' Bo smirked. Dyson glared at her.

'What are you doing with her anyway? Do you guys go out often?' Dyson questioned. Bo was quickly becoming pissed off with Dyson's questions. Who did he think he was? Her boyfriend?

'We go out sometimes; it's mostly other things though.' Bo replied.

'She gets to fuck you?' He growled. Bo raised her eyebrow at him.

'Yeah, she does. Is that a problem?'

'She gets to fuck you but I haven't even seen your tits yet.' Dyson spat. Bo was about to tell him off but her phone went off. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Lauren.

'Hey, Lauren.' Bo greeted. She had to prevent a smile from coming across her face at Dyson's reaction.

'I want you.' Lauren answered from the other line. There was something about the way Lauren said those words that sent feelings of arousal straight to Bo's core.

'Yeah?' Bo replied, her mouth suddenly very dry.

'Bruce is busy so I'm going to call you a cab and I want you here as soon as possible.' Lauren ordered.

'Sure, yeah…I'm not really dressed for the occasion-,'

'You won't be needing clothes for the things I'm going to do to you.' Lauren husked. Bo squeezed her thighs together as Lauren's words caused her centre to ache with arousal.

'Okay, I um…I'll see you in two hours okay? I'm with a client right now.' Bo replied. Unfortunately, Dyson had already paid for a three hour date for the evening and she couldn't just up and leave. But, god, she wanted to. She told Lauren the address of the café and that she would see her soon.

'What was that about?' Dyson questioned.

'Nothing,' Bo brushed him off. 'So, uh…tell me more about your work.' Bo sighed.

….

'What has gotten into you?' Bo purred as Lauren thrust into her wildly. Bo had arrived nearly fifteen minutes ago and found Lauren securing a new strap on around her waist. The blonde had practically attacked her at the door. Pushing her against it and assaulting her with her lips and tongue. It didn't take long for Bo to come undone against the door with Lauren's face buried between her legs. Bo offered to return the favour but Lauren wordlessly declined and instead brought one of Bo's hands down to the part of the strap on that covered Lauren's mound and found it to be vibrating.

Somehow they had ended up with Bo laid out on her back on Lauren's kitchen table with her legs wrapped around the blonde's waist. Lauren would thrust hard and fast until Bo was close to reaching climax and then she would switch to a deliciously slow and deep pace to prolong her orgasm.

'Do your other clients ever fuck you like this?' Lauren growled as she slowed her pace once more.

'Oh, god Lauren-please-faster!' Bo pleaded, she tried moving her hips to encourage Lauren but the blonde just grasped her hips and slowed her thrusts so that Bo could really feel the entire length enter and leave her.

'Answer me.' Lauren ordered.

'No. Nobody fucks me like you do, Lauren!' Bo moaned. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and reached forward to pull Lauren down for a kiss. Lauren sucked and nibbled on Bo's bottom lip before she pulled back and glanced down to watch the toy slide in and out of Bo.

'Bo, you're so wet…so fucking wet.' Lauren groaned.

'Oh shit- do you- do you know how hard it was to…mmm, fuck-sit in that restaurant and think about the things you were going to do to me?'  
'You must really need to come then, huh?' Lauren chuckled.

'God, yes!' Bo whimpered. 'Faster, please Lauren!'

Lauren smirked as Bo wrapped her arms around her. She adjusted the angle of her hips and quickly quickened her pace so that she was practically pounding into the brunette. From this new angle the dildo kept rubbing against something inside Bo that was making her see stars. Lauren hand came between them and her thumb pressed against Bo's swollen clit. This sensation combined Lauren expert strap on skills had Bo fast approaching her release. While she felt her climax coming on she also felt a new odd sensation building as well.

'Lauren-oh fuck, Lauren…I'm gonna-,' She couldn't finished her sentence. Her orgasm crashed into her and she let out a throaty moan as her nails raked down Lauren's back. As she came down from her release she fell back against the table. The cool oak felt great against her burning skin. She watched in amazement as Lauren's eyes rolled back slightly and her thrusts became uneven and erratic. Lauren bit down on her bottom lip as her own release overcame her. When they caught their breath Bo sat up and kissed Lauren gently. She felt Lauren laugh against her lips and she pulled back.

'What's so funny?' Bo asked. Lauren gently eased out of Bo, turned off the vibrations and unclasped the toy from her waist.

'Did you really not feel that?'

'Feel what?'

'You're a squirter.' Lauren replied.

'What? Shit, I'm sorry Lauren…I didn't know I was going to, you know…' Bo rambled.

'You don't need to apologize, Bo; it's more of a compliment than anything.' Lauren grinned. Bo moved off the table and wrapped her arms around Lauren and buried her face in the side of Lauren's neck. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo and rested her hands on Bo's lower back.

'Bo, I forgot my cheque book. I can pay you in cash-,'

'I don't want your money.' Bo mumbled.

'What?' Lauren asked. Bo pulled back.

'I said, I don't want your money.' Bo repeated.

'Why?' Lauren chuckled.

'I just want you.' Bo admitted.


	8. Crystal Clear

'What do you mean?' Lauren asked. Though, she was actually quite sure what Bo meant and it was something she was not ready for. Had she thought about the possibility of she and Bo's relationship being more intimate than just the exchange of sex and money? Absolutely. She had thought about that since their first encounter. But she couldn't bring herself to let it go that way.

'I just mean that-well, would it really be that big of a deal if you stopped paying me when we're together?' Bo suggested. This was probably the worst time to be having the conversation; in the kitchen, after midnight, naked…

'You'd be losing an average of four grand from your income. Plus it just wouldn't be right if I was the only one of your clients who didn't pay.' Lauren replied. Bo chewed her lip and thought carefully about her next words before she said them.

'Would it make you feel better if I didn't call you my client?'

'Bo…' Lauren warned. By now, she was sure they were both on the same page. There would be no more beating around the bush.

'Lauren, I'm not saying this has to be a serious relationship-,'

'Then what are you saying?'

'I-,'

'Is this not just sex to you?!' Lauren exclaimed

'No! Is it just sex for you?' Bo countered.

'You must know that it's not, otherwise we wouldn't be in this position.' Lauren answered quietly. 'Why can't it be? Why can't we just pretend?'

'You want me to pretend that my feelings for you don't go beyond friendship?'

'I'm not ready for a relationship, Bo.'

'Who is asking for a relationship? Is it so crazy that I want to spend time with you outside of the bedroom and public events? Would it be the worst thing in the world if we just took a walk somewhere and I got to hold your hand or something? You've practically admitted that you feel something for me too, why are you fighting this?' Bo sighed in frustration.

'Look, I'm sure it would be fun to just spend time together, enjoy each other's company but I can't just do that. You say we don't need to have a serious relationship but have you ever thought that it may become serious? Have you ever considered that we may end up falling in love with each other?'

'What is so wrong about that? As far as I'm concerned, falling in love with someone isn't always a bad thing.' Bo argued.

'You couldn't handle being with me all the time, Bo. Trust me. You hardly know me.'

'Let me get to know you. See this is what I mean about letting this relationship we have now, evolve. I want to get to know you!' Bo huffed.

'It would be a huge mistake, Bo. So please just drop it!' Lauren spat. She turned and stormed down the hall. The brunette slipped most of her clothes back on before she followed Lauren down the hall. She found her in her room, emerging from the closet in her pyjamas.

'It would be a huge mistake?'

'Yes.' Lauren replied.

'How so?' Bo challenged.

'If I let this,' Lauren gestured between the two of them. '…go any further than it already has…if I let you in and you really get to know me, chances are you aren't going to like what you see anyway. By that time, who's to say that I don't develop stronger feelings for you? I get attached to you and then you end up leaving.' Lauren explained.

'You seem pretty confident that's going to be the outcome, why? You don't know ME, Lauren-,'

'Well, it's happened before!' Lauren screeched. Bo flinched at her outburst. 'I had a family and everything, that's gone. Done! My WIFE left me, someone who was supposed to love me no matter what. You think you'll fare any better?!' Lauren's voice broke. Bo moved to wrap her arms around Lauren and for several moments, Lauren let herself be embraced by Bo. She had released the tears that had threatened to fall and Bo said nothing. She just kept her arms tight around Lauren's frame until she calmed herself down. Lauren stiffened and pulled back. Bo wiped the tears from Lauren's cheeks with the pad of her thumb.

'Um, you should go. I'm sorry.' Lauren sighed. She moved over to her nightstand and walked back into the walk-in closet. She returned a minute later with a roll of cash in her hand. She tried handing Bo the money but Bo nudged her hand away and shook her head. Lauren lightly rolled her eyes and held the money out again.

'I don't want it, Lauren.' Bo refused.

'Fine, let me call you a cab-,'

'I'll walk thanks.' Bo mumbled as she turned on her heel and started moving toward the hallway. Lauren caught her arm and halted her.

'You are not walking from Manhattan to Brooklyn at almost one in the morning by yourself.' Lauren argued. 'That's over two hours to walk.'

'Why do you care what happens now, you got what you wanted right?' Bo bit back. She didn't mean for it to sound so cold but she was just so…hurt.

'Don't say things like that.' Lauren sighed.

'Why?! Does that hurt you? Fuck you, Lauren!' Bo snarled. She grabbed the money from Lauren's hand and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. 'I'll call a cab. Thanks for caring.'

'Bo…' Lauren called out. Bo stopped and gave Lauren an expectant look.

'I-….I'm sorry. I just can't.' Lauren apologized. Bo shook her head and left.

….

'Bo, you're being childish. Answer your phone; I want to know if you're okay.' Lauren sighed as she hung up her office phone. She had spent most of the weekend trying to call Bo but the brunette was clearly ignoring Lauren's cell phone number. She had arrived to work Monday and tried calling from her office. No such luck. Lauren was beginning to get worried. She was about to call again when her office door opened. Her mother came in, followed by another younger blonde.

'Hello darling!' Her mother greeted. Lauren stood and moved around her desk.

'Mom, what are you doing here?' Lauren asked. 'Is dad with you?'

'No, no sweetie. You can relax; daddy is spending the morning at the golf course.' Harriett assured. She gestured to the young woman beside her who beamed at Lauren.

'Lauren, this is Crystal O'Breen, remember how I was telling you about her? I was just having lunch with Mary-Lee and Crystal before I came here and I thought we could come visit you.' Harriett explained. Lauren was not in the mood for her mother to play matchmaker today. Crystal moved forward and extended her hand.

'It is so nice to meet you, Lauren. Harriett tells me so much about you and I couldn't wait to meet you myself.' Crystal smiled. Lauren lightly shook Crystal's hand.

'Well, it's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry, I'm kind of in the middle of something-,'

'Oh what could you possibly be in the middle of now?'

'I'm worried about a friend of mine.' Lauren replied. 'I've tried calling her all weekend; she won't answer her phone-,'

'Maybe she doesn't want to be bothered. Just give her some time. How about you do something to take your mind off the worry, hmm?' Harriett suggested.

'And I'm sure you have something in mind?' Lauren sighed and leaned against her desk. 'I am just so busy…'

'I don't have a whole lot of time either, you know? I start working at the hospital tomorrow night. I was just hoping we could grab a drink later this evening? One drink and I'll leave you alone.' Crystal teased. Lauren looked to her mother who was nodding her head eagerly.

'Alright.' Lauren replied. Harriett nearly jumped for joy beside Crystal; Lauren rolled her eyes and moved back around to sit in her chair.

'Oh this is just lovely. Well, we should be going. Crystal and I are going to go shopping, are you sure you don't want to come with us?' Her mother urged.

'No, I really have a lot to do today.' Lauren declined.

'Oh alright, Crystal, let's go dear.' Harriett said as she headed toward the door.

'I'll pick you up around nine tonight, Lauren.' Crystal smiled before she turned and headed out. Lauren's mother stopped and turned to Lauren.

'Oh honey, I forgot. We're having dinner with Mary-Lee and her husband this Friday. I'd like it you could come. Can you come to the dinner?'

'We'll see mom, now I really have to get back to work.' Lauren replied.

'Alright, honey! Have a great time tonight!'

…..

'I've never been to this place before, do you come here often?' Lauren asked as she and Crystal settled onto the barstools in the pub. Although the place was quite nice, she didn't know how she hadn't been here before; Lauren really wasn't looking forward to this evening. She was tired and still worried about Bo. She had texted the brunette four times before she had left with Crystal and there was still no response.

'When I would come home for winter break, I'd come here a couple of times a week. It's quiet, the owner and the staff are nice and in my opinion they serve the best whiskey on the Upper West side.' Crystal replied.

'Really?'

'Really.' Crystal smirked. The barkeep turned his attention to the duo.

'Crystal, good to see you. What will you and your friend be having tonight?'

'It's great to see you too, Eddie. Get us two lowland single malts to start please.' Crystal ordered. Lauren looked at her.

'To start? You said only one drink.' Lauren said. Eddie returned with two whiskey glasses filled a quarter of the way.

'Taste it.' Crystal said. Lauren brought the glass to her lips and tipped the contents into her mouth. She set the empty glass down in front of her and her eyebrows raised.

'Wow.' Lauren marvelled. Crystal finished her glass and set it down.

'You still only want one drink?' Crystal asked.

'Uh, more of that please.' Lauren ordered as she handed the glass back to Eddie.

…..

'How are you feeling, Bo?' Kenzi asked as she entered Bo's room. Her friend had spent the majority of the day hidden in it. She refused to tell Kenzi what was wrong so the younger girl was quite worried about what was going on with her friend.

'I'm fine, Kenzi.' Bo replied from under the covers.

'Really, because it's like a bat cave in here. I was sure I'd find you hanging from the ceiling when I walked in.' Kenzi joked. She got no response from Bo so she moved to sit on the bed.

'You're kind of freaking me out, you know that?' Kenzi sighed. Bo tossed her blankets off of her and sat up.

'I'm sorry, Kenz.' Bo apologized.

'I just wish you would tell me what's wrong. We tell each other everything.'

'I have feelings for Lauren.' Bo admitted.

'What?!' Kenzi exclaimed.

'Yeah, I know. It's pretty stupid of me.' Bo chuckled dryly.

'It's not stupid, BoBo. It's just- you're not supposed to fall in love with clients are you?'

'That's what Aoife says.' Bo replied.

'Does she at least like you back?'

'Uh-huh. She feels the same way.'

'So what's the problem?'

'She refuses to let our relationship move further than an escort/ client basis.' Bo explained.

'She's commitment phobic? Ugh, what is with these rich people and their need for unconventional relationships? Have you talked to her since?'

'She's called and text all the time since I left her place Friday. She's worried about me, I guess.'

'Well, at least she's not a total jerk.' Kenzi offered. She wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her closer.

'Right.' Bo scoffed.

'Oh come on, BoBo. You need to come out of this funk. I'm going to order Chinese food and we're going to watch Dance Moms.' Kenzi said. She hopped off the bed and went in search of the phone.

…

'A-am I drunk?' Lauren slurred. She lost count of how many glasses of whiskey she had, and then Crystal had suggested they do shots and well, she couldn't remember a whole lot from that point on.

'I-I don't know, probably,' Crystal laughed. She was slightly less drunk than Lauren but they were both in quite the inebriated state. '…I admit, you handled more than I thought you would.'

'Well, my sister thinks I have a drinking problem so…maybe that's why it took so much. Do you think I'm an alcoholic?'

'No no no, you are fun! That's what you are.' Crystal giggled.

'Really? Everybody thinks I'm like-like really serious and stern and that I can't have fun, I work a lot.'

'No way!'

'No really! Maybe they're right, though. I only recently started having fun again.' Lauren hiccupped.

'How?'

'I have a lot of sex now.'

'Oh…' Crystal nodded.

'Yeah, with this woman named Bo-god, she's soooo pretty. Beautiful actually. She's an escort though…and a squirter.'

'I think I did that once. Is B-b…Bo still around?' Crystal asked.

'She won't answer my calls…my texts….she wants more than sex and-you know, I do too, I just, I can't.'

Eddie came over and interrupted the girls' conversation. 'Crystal, your driver's here.'

'Thanks Eddie! Do you-um…do you want to come back to my place or something?' Crystal asked.

'Is that a good idea? I-I mean what would we do?' Lauren slurred. Crystal shrugged her shoulders.

'I don't know, we could, hang out or…do…other things.'

'Like what?'

'Do you like pizza or something?'

'Yeah.'

'Let's go!' Crystal beamed as she pulled Lauren off of the bar stool and they stumbled out the door. They were practically blinded by the flashing camera lights as they exited the building. Paparazzi shouted at them until they entered the car. Amongst the crowed, Dyson smirked as he flicked through the number of shots he took of the two women.

'I'm sure Bo will love these.' He chuckled.


	9. Quitting Cold Turkey

Ugh…'Lauren groaned as she opened her eyes. Nausea overwhelmed her and the light in the room was entirely too bright. She sat up in the bed and recognized that it wasn't her own. She gripped the sheets and pulled them off of herself.

'Silk sheets? Definitely not mine, god these are so tacky.' Lauren grumbled. Where was she? She swung her legs over the bed and attempted to stand up. Dizziness overcame her and she had to steady herself against the bedpost. She felt a chill around her body and noticed she was naked.

'Shit.' Lauren cursed. Where were her clothes? She tried to remember as much as she could from last night-

'Crystal.' Lauren mumbled. She stood and searched around the room for her clothes, they were strewn about the floor, probably thrown around in haste last night. She gathered them and threw them on. Checking her pocket, she found her cell phone and Tried to turn it on. Dead. She let out a frustrated sigh and moved slowly toward the bedroom door, even though she wanted to be out of there as soon as possible, she knew if she moved too fast, she might throw up.

It took a minute but she was able to figure out the basic layout of the house and found herself walking past the kitchen to the front door. Was it rude to sleep with someone and then just up and leave with no goodbye or excuse? Yes, but she really didn't want to see Crystal right now.

'Hey there sleepyhead!' Crystal's voice halted Lauren. She silently cursed to herself and turned around to face the younger girl. She was surprised to find not only Crystal, but three other people in the kitchen as well. An older man, an older woman and a woman who must have been Crystal's sister Ciara. The older man and woman were beaming at Lauren but Ciara was giving her a funny look.

'Uh, hey?' Lauren smiled tightly.

'You let Crystal have someone over?' Ciara asked.

'It's not just someone, this is Lauren Lewis! She's the daughter of one of my friends from the Debutante Society. Hello there Lauren, I'm Mary-Lee, this is my husband Richard and my other daughter Ciara. Welcome to our home.' Mary-Lee smiled.

'Wait, this isn't your house Crystal?' Lauren asked. She felt like a teenager, sleeping with someone in their parents' house, it was a surreal and creepy feeling.

'No, I've been staying with my parents since I got back from medical school. Ciara moved back in too after her divorce. She's a writer and that's not really paying the bills so…'Crystal chuckled. Behind her Ciara rolled her eyes.

'Well, I need to go-,'

'Aww, really? You don't want to stay for lunch?' Mary-Lee asked. Lauren's eyes widened.

'Lunch?! What time is it?'

'It's a little after one, babe.' Crystal smiled and moved to wrap her arms around Lauren's neck. The older blonde gave her a look before she awkwardly unhooked Crystal's arms from around her neck.

'I'm late for work, like, really late. I have to go, sorry.' Lauren apologized.

'Well wait, are you coming to dinner this Friday?'

'Uh…dinner? Right, sure.' Lauren agreed. These people looked like they weren't going to give her much of an option anyway.

'Great! Oh do you want a drive-,'

'Oh no, no thanks.' Lauren refused as she put distance between herself and the O'Breens'. 'I've got a drive or something, uh- see you later!' Lauren shouted as she ran to the front door. She shut the door behind her and clutched her stomach. She dry heaved a couple of times before she slowly made her way out to the sidewalk. She looked around for a payphone, although she could have just asked the O'Breens' but she did not want to spend another minute with them. Fortunately, she recognized this neighbourhood, it was just a few blocks away from Bo's. Not only could she call Bruce at Bo's but she could also make the brunette talk to her. She attempted to shield her eyes from the sunlight and set off toward Bo's apartment.

…

She stood at the front door of the building and scanned down the list of tenants until she found Bo's last name and pressed the buzzer. She had to wait for about a minute before a voice came through the intercom.

'Hello?' A voice came. It wasn't Bo's, Lauren knew that for sure, maybe it was her roommate?

'Um, hi…is Bo Dennis there?' Lauren asked.

'Who's asking?' The voice inquired.

'Lauren Lewis.' Lauren replied.

'Really? Oh, Bo's not here. Sorry.'

Lauren's shoulder's slumped in defeat. Well, she still needed to get home and get to work.

'Could I use your phone?' Lauren asked hopefully.

'You don't have a cell phone?' The voice snickered.

'It's dead.'

'Oh…you can come up for a minute I guess.' The voice finished. A loud buzzing sound erupted and the door light flicked from red to green. Lauren tugged it open and headed inside. She took the elevator to the third floor and searched out apartment number eight. She found it at the end of the hall and rapped lightly on the door. It swung open seconds later to reveal a younger, almost goth like girl dressed in her pyjamas and a video game controller in hand.

'Uh, hey?' Lauren greeted.

'Skip the small talk money bags; the phone is in the living room.' Kenzi replied as she stood aside and let Lauren in. Lauren crossed the threshold and Kenzi shut the door behind her.

'This way.' Kenzi said as she led Lauren to the living room. Kenzi plopped down on the couch and tossed Lauren the cordless phone before resuming her game. Lauren politely thanked her and dialled Bruce's number into the phone.

'Hey, Bruce-,'

'Lauren! Where are you, Evony and Lachlan are freaking out.' He replied. Lauren was about to reply when she heard Evony in the background yelling at Bruce, asking him if that was indeed Lauren on the phone.

'Bruce-,'

'Give me that,' She heard Evony demand. 'Lauren?! Are you alright?' Evony asked.

'Ev, I'm fine.' Lauren replied.

'You're alright?'

'Yeah-,'

'Then what the hell is the matter with you?! Where have you been?! Lachlan and I were worried sick, first you don't show up for work, which is alarming enough, then you don't answer your phone and we have no idea where you are or where you've been for the past twenty four hours you little shit-,'

'Calm down, Evony. I went out for a drink with Crystal O'Breen and I had a little too much. We went back to her place-well, her parents place.' Lauren explained.

'Oh, really? I should have known alcohol was involved in this little adventure.' Evony scoffed.

'Lay off, Evony!' Lauren growled.

'Lay off?! We thought you were missing! Forgive us for actually caring about your wellbeing.'

'I can take care of myself, I'm an adult.' Lauren argued.

'Bullshit!'

'You and Lachlan are not mom and dad!' Lauren spat.

'Ha! We might as well be, Harriett and Alistair are sure doing a shit job at it. You think they give two fucks if you go missing for any length of time, so long as the business stays on top.' Evony retorted.

'Get back to work, Evony. Tell Bruce to come pick me up at Bo Dennis' place.' Lauren clicked the END button before Evony could continue on any further. She sat the cordless phone down on one of the end tables and stood there, awkwardly, behind Kenzi.

'You might as well sit down and wait. You're making me nervous, just standing behind me like that.' Kenzi said. Lauren nodded and took a seat in an armchair. She and Kenzi sat in silence while the younger girl played her game on the television.

'Are you playing Battlefield 4?' Lauren asked, the silence becoming bothersome. Kenzi paused the game and gave her a look.

'You play this?'

'No, no. My youngest son, Sam, plays it. I had a hard time getting him out of his room most of Christmas break. Looking at it now maybe I shouldn't have bought it for him, it looks pretty violent.' Lauren commented.

'Hell yeah it's violent! The title of the game is "Battlefield".' Kenzi laughed. 'How old are your kids anyway?'

'Ethan is my oldest son, and he'll be fifteen soon. Sam, is my youngest and he'll be eleven.' Lauren replied.

'Damn, you don't look half bad for the mom of a teenager.' Kenzi complimented.

'Thank you.' Lauren smiled.

'Does Bo know you have kids?'

'Yeah, but speaking of her…do you know why she hasn't been answering my calls?' Lauren asked.

'Uh, yeah…she's still pissed at you. You guys both like each other and you refuse to do anything about it, wouldn't you be pissed?' Kenzi said.

'I just don't want to hurt her…and I don't want to get hurt either. I'm not good with long term relationships, in fact, I'm really shitty with long term relationships. Bo and I wouldn't work out-,'

'OH MY GOD ARE YOU PSYCHIC?!' Kenzi gasped. 'QUICK TELL ME SOME WINNING LOTTERY NUMBERS!'

'I'm not psychic.' Lauren chuckled.

'Oh good, then you can't tell the future. You had me all excited there for a second.'

Lauren lightly rolled her eyes. 'I just mean that, I won't be able to give her the love and attention that she needs…that she deserves.' Lauren sighed.

'There you go again, spouting off nonsense. Look, all I know is you're hurting her right now by not even giving you guys a chance. No one is saying you two need to meet at the alter. But getting coffee and talking about what kind of day you're having never hurt anyone.' Kenzi finished. The horn blared outside and Lauren stood up.

'Thank you for letting me use your phone. It was nice meeting you, uh-,'

'Kenzi.' She replied.

'Thank you Kenzi.'

The younger girl nodded and Lauren exited the apartment, her conversation with Kenzi still lingering in her mind.

….

Lauren was beyond tired. She had stayed a little longer at work today to make up for her missed time and since she really hadn't gotten a proper sleep last night she was positively beat. She couldn't go to sleep right away though; she had to finish more paper work that would take her a couple of hours. She would need something strong to get through tonight and she had just the drink in mind. She typed in the pass code to her penthouse and was surprised to find the lights on and movement in her living room and kitchen area. She would have been worried if not for the fact that any burglar would need a proper elevator pass to even get near her place. She walked further into the penthouse and dropped her bag on the floor and coat on the rack. As she got closer she could hear the voices and recognized them as her siblings and Tamsin. She found them packing up her liquor cabinet and removing all of her best whisky and shot glasses.

'What the hell is going on here!?' Lauren exclaimed. Tamsin carried a box of liquor toward the door.

'Sorry, Laur.' Tamsin sighed as she passed Lauren.

'Don't even apologize Tamsin. It's for the best.' Evony called out from the kitchen, where she was dumping litres and litres of very expensive alcohol down the drain.

'Are you all fucking insane?! What are you doing?!' Lauren ran forward to try and stop Evony from pouring anymore down the drain but Lachlan wrapped his arms around her and brought her to sit down in a chair. She was about to stand up when-

'SIT DOWN!' Lachlan's voice boomed. Lauren jumped a little at Lachlan's harsh tone and remained in the chair. Tamsin, Lachlan and Evony all came to stand in front of her.

'You guys are being ridiculous-,'

'We're ridiculous?! We don't go out on drunken binges, and not let anybody know where we are. We don't consume alcohol like it's our fucking job! You're ridiculous!' Evony yelled.

'We do this, because we love you Lauren. You have a drinking problem, and we refuse to let it go on any longer.' Tamsin chimed in.

'You're quitting cold turkey, sis.'


	10. Detox

Bo patiently waited with her father while the doctor read over her father's chart. Within seconds they would know if John Dennis was in good health again; cancer free. The doctor was taking his sweet time looking through those papers and both Bo and her father were getting antsy.

'Well, Mr. Dennis, I have some good news for you. You're in remission…cancer free.' He smiled. Bo felt her father's arm wrap around her shoulder and tug him closer to her. Bo pressed a kiss to her father's cheek and beamed at him. This is what they had been waiting to hear for the longest time. After giving up internships at companies, working a myriad of shit jobs and becoming an escort just to pay for the expensive trips to cancer treatment centres, her father was finally healthy again.

They couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and hopefully stay away from it for a long time. Bo could have gone home, but today was a special day. Bo and her father picked up coffee and headed to Central Park.

'Are you sure you don't want to do something a little more special then just coffee in a park?' Bo asked.

'Trust me when I say this is all I want, sweetheart. You know I never was one to make a big deal out of things. Wouldn't hurt to have your mother here, but I know she's looking down on us. And you know, I bet she is so proud of you for helping out your old man in his time of need.' He finished.

'I'd have helped mom out too, I just….you know…was too young. I always wished I could have done more.' Bo sighed.

'I know sweetheart, but don't blame yourself. I always wished I could have done more too.' He patted her leg gently. 'But enough about the negatives tell me something positive in your life.'

'Well, I met someone.' Bo sighed.

'You don't sound so happy about that.' He chuckled.

'I'm not. It's just so complicated.'

'Man or woman?'

'Woman.' Bo replied.

'Well, honey you should have expected that.' He teased. Bo gave him a playful shove. 'I'm only joking. Tell me about her?'

'She's beautiful, blonde, wealthy, successful….' Bo trailed off.

'She's complicated, how?'

'I really like her….and she says the feeling mutual but, refuses to do anything about it.' Bo grumbled.

'That's odd.'

'Yeah it is, she doesn't want to pursuer things further because she's afraid we may fall in love.' Bo said.

'Isn't that a good thing? Isn't that what people want?' He asked.

'You would think, but, she doesn't want it because she's afraid she'll mess up and ruin our relationship like she did with her last one.'

'That is complicated. Do you think, maybe, you should just move on? I mean, if she says it's not going anywhere and has given no sign that she's going to let up, I don't think she's worth wasting your time on, honey. I mean, you're nearly thirty three years old, Bo. In my opinion, you don't have the time to be playing around with someone who isn't invested in building a future with you, whether that future is married with children or dating and travelling the world together. If she wants you, she'll be with you. If she doesn't make the effort, she was never worth your time anyway.' He smiled.

'Why do you always know what to say, huh?' Bo chuckled. He shrugged his shoulders and sipped his coffee. Bo's phone went off in her pocket and she politely excused herself from her father and moved to answer it.

'Hello?' She greeted.

'Did you pick up the most recent issue of the newspaper?' The voice asked.

'Dyson?'

'Yeah it's me. Have you seen the most recent pictures and headlines of your girlfriend?' He chuckled.

'What?'

'I'll send them to you right now.' He said before he hung up. Sure enough, a minute later Bo received a text message from Dyson. She was reluctant to open it. She didn't want to know what Lauren was up to while they weren't speaking. She did notice that Lauren had stopped calling and texting, just in time to because Bo was losing her resolve. She bit her lip and clicked on the text. Once the page loaded she saw the cover story.

"Billionaire drops Bodacious Brunette for Blonde Bombshell."

Bo swallowed thickly and read further.

"Pharmacy mogul Lauren Lewis was seen getting cozy with a pretty young blonde at Williams' Pub Monday evening. Witnesses say the two were giggling and enjoying some fine alcohol. Many patrons of the bar admired how beautiful and in love the couple looked as they tossed back their drinks.

"I thought they were just so cute," A witness says. "They were the picture of young love."

"No word yet on whether Lauren Lewis and this mystery blonde are official-,"

Bo couldn't read any further because her vision started to blur from the tears that clouded her vision. She shut her eyes tight to keep the tears from falling and took a few deep breaths. She quickly typed a reply back to Dyson.

"Like I'm going to believe whatever some sleazy newspaper says."

She sent the text and composed herself. She didn't want to believe this, but the proof was in the pictures, wasn't it? Never mind that ridiculous story the newspaper tried to pass off as legitimate, Bo was more concerned about the pictures of Lauren going home with that woman. This must have been why Bo hadn't heard from the blonde in a while, her attention was elsewhere. It looked as though Lauren was done with her.

'Fuck.' Bo whispered. Why couldn't she have just left well enough alone, why did she have to push things-

No.

Bo didn't deserve this. She knew she didn't deserve to be treated this way. If Lauren didn't want her to be anymore than just a thing to fuck then she would wash her hands of her.

No matter how much it hurt, she was going to be done with Lauren Lewis.

….

'You can't keep me here.' Lauren chuckled dryly. Evony glared at her from the opposite couch. Lachlan and Tamsin were asleep in the two guest bedrooms upstairs but Evony had volunteered to take first watch over Lauren during her…detox. Lachlan, Evony and Tamsin were keeping Lauren locked in her penthouse for the week in phase one of their plan to get rid of Lauren's alcohol dependence. Lauren had laughed at the idea. How the hell were they going to keep her in the house? She was just going to leave when they left anyway. No such luck. Lauren had found three suitcases of luggage further into her living room. Both her siblings and her best friend were staying to make sure she didn't mess up her detox.  
'You don't think so?' Evony challenged. Lauren ground her teeth.

'What about work?! You're supposed to be at work right now-I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK RIGHT NOW!' Lauren shouted.

'Lower your voice, Lauren. Don't worry about work. All of the VP's are covering us for the next week.' Evony replied.

'This is stupid.' Lauren huffed.

'You're stupid.' Evony smirked. Lauren suddenly felt like a child again. Her two older siblings were bossing her around, thinking they know what's best. Lauren shot up from the couch where she was sitting. Evony eyed her suspiciously as Lauren searched frantically for one of the phones in the house. Nothing. They were gone. Lauren growled and fell back on the couch.

'They're in Tamsin's car and will be there until the week is up.' Evony said.

'You're treating me like a prisoner.'

'There is no other way to get through to you.' Evony retorted.

'I don't have a problem, Evony.'

'If you want to keep telling yourself that, fine. Regardless, you are not leaving this goddamn house until next Tuesday.' Evony smirked.

…Detox Day 1…..

Lauren twisted and turned in her sheets. There had been no alcohol in her system for 24 hours on the dot. She had been keeping time. She wanted to show them she didn't have a problem…that this was all one big joke. When Lachlan had warned her that she would soon experience withdrawal symptoms, she had laughed in his face. Withdrawal was for addicts, and she, was sure as hell not an addict.

But then what was she experiencing right now? She was sweating…profusely. Drenched head to toe but her A/C was on full blast. She had stripped to her bra and underwear hours ago when she felt the hot flashes overcome her.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. If she wanted to breathe she would need to remain still, but how could she when it was so damn hot?

…Detox Day 2…...

'Lauren, eat your food.' Tamsin ordered as she sat the soup and sandwich in front of Lauren. The blonde shook her head. As soon as the food's aroma had reached her nostrils she had felt the overwhelming need to gag. She'd eaten very little in the past 48 hours but didn't feel hungry at all. She couldn't keep anything down, food repulsed her. With incredibly shaky hands she pushed the plate away from herself. Tamsin sighed and moved to sit beside her on the couch.

'Do you want help?' Tamsin asked gently. Lauren turned her head slowly and glared at the other blonde. The one she called her best friend. Best friends don't put each other through this sort of misery.

'I'm not hungry. Leave me alone.' Lauren demanded in the coldest voice Tamsin had heard. Tamsin looked away shamefully and nodded.

….Detox Day 3…..

Lauren had stopped coming out of her room. She really hated people, lately. She couldn't bear to listen to them talk, listen to them laugh, listen to them be happy. Why did she have to suffer? She'd done so much in her life. She had worked hard throughout her entire life to be the success she was and for what? To be treated like a prisoner in her own home, that she bought with her own money?!

'FUCK!' She screamed as she whipped the television remote into the flat screen mounted on her bedroom wall. It connected with a satisfying crack and not two minutes later, Lachlan had come bursting through her bedroom door. His eyes went to the television and then to Lauren.

'What the hell is the matter with you?!' He shouted.

'Get out of my room, Lachlan!' Lauren spat.

'You need to calm down, I understand that this is all apart of the process but you're going to far, I don't like this-,'

'You get out of here before I do something you're really not going to like.' She warned as she picked up a heavy paperweight and raised her hand, looking like she was going to throw it.

'You're going to hit me with that?' He asked calmly.

'Get out.' She ordered. Lachlan shook his head and left, slamming the door behind him. The moment Lauren knew he was far enough away she dropped the paperweight and braced herself against the bed. She would have had no energy left to attack Lachlan anyway. It was an empty threat. But she had gotten her point across, right?

…..Detox Day 4…..

7:00am –Two Irish Coffees, One plain buttered bagel  
12:00pm- One to Two shots of premium single malt for "energy"

9:00pm- Three glasses of wine red or white, Left over Chinese Take out.

12:00am- Two glasses of her finest scotch.

Lauren remembered her daily routine fondly. It seemed like ages ago that she was a happy, working woman. But the calendar said otherwise. The calendar read that it had been only four days since her last drink. Time meant nothing now. Lauren slept when she slept…walked around her room when she felt like it, and when she could. She ate nibbles of things as whole meals were no longer an option. She had begun to see things. Well, she began to see people. It wasn't long before Lauren had realized she was having hallucinations.

This morning she thought she woke up next to Bo. She thought the brunette was sleeping soundly beside her, blanket draped gently over her beautiful flawless skin. Lauren had reached out to her, only for her hand to land amongst the sheets. Lauren had cried for hours after that. She had no idea why.

….Detox Day 5…..

'You can't be serious.' Lauren mumbled as she watched Evony press the ON button on the baby monitor camera that was stationed across from her.

'You can't stand and take a shower in this state, Lauren. And since you won't let me sit in here with you…this is what you get.' She said standing back and admiring her handiwork.

'Wave when you're done and I'll come help you out of the bath, okay?' Evony gestured to the device once more. The older woman left the room while Lauren settled back into her bath. It was day five of this ridiculous detox, that meant there were two days left to go at most. Maybe less if her parents intervened. After all, she had missed dinner with the O'Breens', something her mother wouldn't be happy about. Hopefully she would come knocking soon and rescue her from this hell.

Lauren went to reach for her washcloth that was placed on the side of the tub but found she couldn't. Her muscles were extremely stiff…rigid. She tried moving to sit up but found herself unable to. Her teeth were clenched tight, almost painfully, and she found herself desperately trying to suck air in through her nose. Then she felt her body contracting rapidly. She had no control over her body.

Then she slipped beneath the surface of the water. She began to panic as she tried to keep the water from entering her lungs, but was finding it difficult. She could feel herself beginning to lose consciousness and black spots started filling her vision.


	11. Comatose

It was Tamsin who had noticed Lauren disappear from the monitor first. From the way the camera was angled it looked as though Lauren had decided to get out of the tub without warning anyone. Tamsin sighed and journeyed to Lauren's bathroom to scold the woman on how dangerous it was to try and get in and out of the tub when she had been so weak for the past couple of days.

'Lauren, you've barely been in here five minutes-,' Tamsin's words caught in her throat as she moved into the bathroom. Where was Lauren? She looked toward the tub and noticed Lauren was still in there, just underwater.

'What are you doing?' Tamsin asked as she kneeled next to the tub. She reached in and lightly shook Lauren but got no response. Panic set in and Tamsin reached in and pulled Lauren from the water.

'Lauren! Lauren, wake up!' Tamsin cried, but the blonde lay limp in her arms; unresponsive. 'LACHLAN! EVONY! CALL 911!' She screamed half hoping that her shouting would evoke some response from Lauren.

The two Lewis siblings came barging into the bathroom, their attention immediately going to Tamsin who was holding Lauren's top half out of the water, while their sister lay limp against Tamsin's chest. Lachlan quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialled the emergency number, while Evony ran forward to remove Lauren from the tub. The two women gingerly removed Lauren from the water and placed her flat on the floor.

'I need an ambulance to the Olympus Complex on 78th Street, Upper East Side. My sister was in the bathtub and we just came in a minute ago and found her under the water and unresponsive.' Lachlan rattled off. He listened for a moment before he turned to Evony and Tamsin.

'Does she have a pulse?' He asked them. Tamsin felt around Lauren's neck, while Evony felt her wrists. Nothing.

'No pulse.' Evony answered. He repeated Evony's answer to the lady on the phone.

'Do either of you know CPR?' He asked frantically. Evony nodded. 'Please, hurry. When you get here, you'll need to get entrance to the special elevator, and we will be in the penthouse apartment.' He finished before he hung up.

Evony placed both of her hands over her sister's heart and did thirty compressions. The three waited and stared at Lauren's chest, hoping it would rise. No response. Evony tilted Lauren's head back gently, placed her lips over Lauren's and forced air into her mouth. She did thirty more compressions but Lauren still wasn't responding.

….

It had taken Bo all of a week to muster up the courage to gather the clothes she borrowed from Lauren's and return them back to her. She had slept in the blonde's Columbia University sweater the night before, which only served to make her feel more pathetic than she already felt. Why was she so hung up on this woman? They weren't together, they never were…they never would be.

She had taken a cab to Lauren's building and told him to wait outside for her. She was going to make this quick. There would be no lingering around, no talking…that could possibly lead to amazing sex on top of Lauren's kitchen table, nothing. She was done with the blonde. She walked purposefully through the lobby and toward the concierge desk. Jeffery was busy with another woman in front of her. Bo stood behind her and waited patiently.

'Any sort of improvement today?' Jeffery asked, his voice filled with concern.

'No. We thought she had moved this morning but, the doctor said it was just a reflex.' The woman replied in a thick French accent.

'Did they find out what caused her to nearly drown, yet?'

'Evony, Lachlan and Tamsin were trying to make her kick her alcohol addiction by putting her through uh- a detox. They didn't know how badly it would affect her. The doctor said she must have had a seizure and slipped into the water.' The woman replied. Bo didn't mean to eavesdrop but it sounded as if they were talking about Lauren. What was Lauren doing in the hospital?

'Excuse me,' Bo cut in. The dark haired woman stood back to allow her into the conversation. 'Are you talking about Lauren Lewis?'

Jeffery nodded. 'She's in the hospital, completely comatose.'

Bo nearly dropped Lauren's clothes. She looked between Jeffery and the woman in disbelief.

'I'm sorry did you know her?' The woman asked. Bo nodded.

'Yeah, she…she was a friend.' Bo replied. The woman eyed the clothes tucked under Bo's arms and replied.

'Perhaps more than friends?' She suggested, gesturing to the clothes.

'Perhaps, um…who are you?' Bo asked. The woman held out her hand and Bo gently shook it.

'I am Danielle, Lauren's ex-wife.' She introduced. Bo looked the woman up and down, she was pretty but she did not look like Lauren's type at all, let alone someone she would marry, or someone Alistair and Harriett would let Lauren marry. She wore probably the tightest skinny jeans Bo had seen, they were even ripped and various tattoos peaked from under the sleeves of her short sleeved black t-shirt

'I'm Bo.'

'Well, Bo, I'm going to see Lauren right now. You should come too.' Danielle insisted. 'If you have the time?'

'Of course! Absolutely. I'll meet you there-,'

' Pas besoin,' (No need). She began. 'Come drive with me.' She offered.

'Okay, just let me dismiss my cab.' Bo explained before she ran out and paid the driver. Danielle followed close behind and waited for Bo to finish her interaction. The two made their way to Danielle's rental car.

Bo slid into the passenger's seat as Danielle started the car. They peeled onto the street and sped down the road.

'So, you say she had a seizure, and nearly drowned?' Bo asked. Her stomach quite upset at the thought.

'Oui. They were trying to break her of her alcohol problem and her withdrawal symptoms got worse. I knew Lauren drank, she was always drunk nearly every time she called me on the phone, I had no idea it was this bad. I had no idea she was even in a coma until a few days ago, Evony should have called me sooner.' Danielle sighed. Bo looked at her.

'You two aren't together anymore right?' Bo asked.

'No, why?'

'I'm sorry, I just- I don't understand why it would be such a big deal for you to be here with Lauren if you two aren't involved with each other anymore. I don't mean for that to come off rude-,'

'No, it's fine Bo. I understand. It probably is a little odd, but people have got to understand something. Just because you do not wish to be with someone anymore, that doesn't just make the love disappear. Lauren and I don't work well together, but you can't help who you love. And just because you divorce someone, doesn't mean you should stop caring for them. I will be here for Lauren in her time of need, and I know that if I were in the same position, Lauren would not hesitate to do the same for me. Don't get me wrong, we fight all the time, we call each other some cruel things but we took vows to be there for each other.' She finished.

…

'Are you alright?' Danielle asked as Bo stood in front of Lauren's private room in the intensive care unit. Bo had been silent, practically the rest of the ride over and throughout the walk to the ICU.

'Yeah, I'm okay I just- can I tell you something?' Bo mumbled. She had no idea why she was going to tell this woman her personal business but Danielle seemed pretty open towards Bo.

'Go on.' Danielle urged.

'I was supposed to be done with her, you know? We like each other, but she doesn't want to do anything about that. So me, trying to preserve whatever dignity I have left, decided that if she didn't want to give us a shot then, I just wasn't going to bother with her anymore. I went to her place today to return her things and –and-now…..I'm not done with her am I?' Bo's voice broke.

'Ma chérie, you are standing here, aren't you? It may be difficult to hear this but, take it from someone who knows; you will never actually be done with Lauren Lewis. How do I know? Because I'm standing right here too.' Danielle gave a small smile before she opened the door and lead Bo in.

Inside the room was filled with the beeping of machines. Bo shut the door behind her and took in the scene. Lachlan was reading a book in a chair near the end of the bed. Beside him was a teenage boy with dark, properly combed hair. He held a blank expression and continued to stare at his shoes, even when she and Danielle had entered the room. Another boy, this one looked to be ten or eleven with dirty blonde, unkempt hair was leaning over Lauren's hospital bed grasping her hand and talking to her. Then there was Lauren. Bo was already drawn to her and had already began moving toward the comatose woman in the bed. Bo stood at the end of Lauren's bed and watched as a machine pumped air into Lauren's body, causing her chest to rise and fall artificially.

'Squeeze my hand mamma, come on please.' The boy pleaded as he gently squeezed Lauren's hand.

'Samuel, laissez votre mère seule.' Danielle scolded from behind Bo. (Samuel, leave your mother alone.) 'Bo, this is Ethan,' She began, gesturing to the boy sitting in the chair. 'And this is Sam. They are mine and Lauren's sons.' She finished. Ethan's eyes had flicked to her but then quickly returned to staring at the floor. Sam waved, to which Bo returned with a sad smile. Bo turned to Lachlan.

'Hey Lachlan.' She greeted. He tossed the book aside and looked up.

'Hello, Bo.'

'Where's Evony and Tamsin?' Bo asked.

'They went home for sleep.' He replied. Bo nodded and turned back towards Lauren's bed.

'Lachlan, why don't we take Ethan and Sam to get something to eat, huh? That'll give Bo some time with Lauren.' Danielle suggested.

'Sure, come on buddy.' Lachlan said as he stood up and motioned for Ethan to join him. Ethan looked reluctant but eventually moved. Danielle wrapped her arm around Sam and lead him out of the room.

'We'll be back in about an hour Bo.' She called out. Bo nodded and turned back to the bed. She grabbed one of the guest chairs and pulled it up to Lauren's bedside. She sat down without taking her eyes off the blonde. She quietly listened to the sound of machines in the room and didn't even realize that she had been crying until she had started to sniffle. Frustrated, she wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed.

'You have this weird hold on me, did you know that?' Bo began. 'I think about you far too much for someone I'm not even in a relationship with. I slept in your stupid college sweatshirt last night. I still have all your texts. I read them a million times because I'm pathetic.' She chuckled dryly. She reached out and laced her fingers with Lauren's. 'Do you want to hear some truth? Even if you don't, you don't get much of a choice anyway. The truth is, you make me feel everything when I'm with you. Every emotion. When I'm with you, I feel...happy, sad, angry, excited, nervous. Everything. You're the only person who makes me feel sexy and beautiful at the same time. No one touches me like you do. Don't ask because I don't know why but...there are kisses and then there are Lauren kisses. The only kisses that warm my entire body.' She let out a shaky breath.

'I would spend everyday telling you how much I love you; how much you mean to me. I would kiss you everyday before you went to work, and when you got back from it. On our days off we would spend the whole morning in bed, making love...fucking...however fast or slow we wanted to take it. Or talk...we could just talk, about whatever you wanted to talk about. You could tell me things Lauren and I wouldn't judge you. Never. Nothing you could say would make me leave.' She said, gently squeezing her fingers. 'God I sound ridiculous. Maybe it's because I'm sitting here, looking at you in the state you're in and I'm reminded that not only could we have lost you, but that my last words to you were "fuck you". ' She chuckled. As she sat there, caressing the hands of a woman who she'd only known a short time, but that meant so much to her, Bo knew one thing. She didn't know what would happen between her and Lauren in the future, but, they were definitely not done.


	12. With Eyes Wide Open

'Bo?' Danielle called as she entered the hospital room. Bo shot up from where she sat in the chair next to Lauren's bed.

'Yeah?"

'Visiting hours are almost over, they want all people who are not in blood relation to leave now.' Danielle replied. Bo gave a look of distress as she thought about leaving Lauren, by herself, alone.

'Lachlan will be here with her.' Danielle assured. Bo nodded and stood up, pressing a kiss to Lauren's forehead before heading toward the door. The two women walked out of the ICU together and toward the hospital exit. Bo was about to call a cab when Danielle stopped her.

'Bo, if you want , you can come back with me and my children to the penthouse. We're coming back here first thing in the morning and, I don't know if you're planning on coming back tomorrow, but if you are, you could just stay at Lauren's and you could come with us in the morning.' Danielle offered.

Bo nodded eagerly. "That would be great, actually. Thank you.'

Danielle nodded. They made their way to the parking lot and found Danielle's rental car. Ethan was already sitting in the front seat , so Danielle quickly moved to tap on the passenger's side window.

'Ethan move , la petite amie de votre mère vient avec nous. Get in the back, please.'( Ethan move, your mother's girlfriend is coming with us.) She ordered as she walked around to the driver's side and got in. Ethan quickly moved to the backseat and Bo slid in beside Danielle, soon enough they were speeding down the road, back to the Upper East Side.

...

'Are you really my mother's girlfriend?' Sam asked as he sat with his brother on the couch across from Bo. Bo hesitated while Danielle chuckled quietly in the chair next to her.

"Well, kind of." Bo answered, hoping that would satisfy the boy's question.

"What do you mean by that?'

"Um..."

"Do you love her?' He questioned.

"I...yes...I think I do.' Bo admitted.

"Are you going to marry her?'

"Whoa, um..."

"Sam, stop pestering the poor woman." Danielle scolded. "Apologize."

"Sorry." Sam offered sheepishly.

"That's okay." Bo smiled.

"It's time for bed anyway, come on Sam. Dépêchez-vous!" Danielle ordered.

'Maman-,'Sam whined, even though he was complying with his mother's wishes.

'No. Come on.'

'Ethan doesn't have to go?'

'Ethan can go in a few minutes, worry about yourself.' She replied and the duo disappeared up the stairs.

It was soon just Bo and the ever so quiet Ethan left downstairs. Lauren's oldest boy had n't said a word all day, which was a little alarming to Bo. He just continued to stare off into space, silently, as if he were the one that was comatose and not his mother.

'You're quiet.' Bo commented.

Bo sat there awkwardly while the older boy just looked at her.

'Not everybody likes to talk.' Bo cleared her throat. 'But, how are you holding up-,'

'It's my fault.'

'What? Ethan, no it's not.' Bo assured as she moved to sit beside him on the other couch.

'Yes it is!' He argued, tears starting to form in his eyes.

'Well, how is it your fault?' Bo asked.

'She's never available. Never. Even when Sam and I visit she's always busy. She gets to see us over Christmas, that's it. And every Christmas vacation is the same; we come here, she'll give us all of these gifts and then she goes to work, even on Christmas morning. Then she has the nerve to ask ma mère if we can stay with her the entire summer. I just got so mad, because I might as well have one parent, and I wished...that she would just disappear from our lives forever, you know? So she couldn't hurt me and Sam like that anymore. But I didn't want her to die!' He cried, the tears flowing freely now. Bo took a chance and wrapped her arms around Ethan. He hesitated for a moment before he leaned closer to Bo.

'Ethan, none of this is your fault, okay? It was a accident. And she's not going to die-,'

'She's lying in a hospital bed, unresponsive and can't even breathe on her own.' He sighed.

'Ethan, look at me.' Bo ordered. Ethan wiped the tears from his eyes in a frustrated manner before he turned to Bo.

'Your mom, is not going to die. Do you know why?'

'Why?'

'Because we're not done with her yet. She hasn't been the mother you and Sam deserve and she hasn't been the...woman I deserve. Your mother is hardheaded, okay? She was raised a certain way, I get that now, I didn't before. If you've only known how to be one way your entire life then it's hard to change who you are. But she will change, Ethan. It'll take some time and it won't be easy, but we can't give up on her. No matter how hard it gets.'

...

Four Weeks Later

'Good morning, Evony.' Bo greeted as she entered Lauren's hospital room. Danielle had dropped Bo off at the hospital that morning. She and the boys were taking the morning off as they had been in to visit Lauren nearly everyday for the past few weeks.

'Hello, Bo.' Evony replied.

Evony wasn't alone in the room, though. Alistair and Harriett were standing further at the other end of the room looking stone-faced and Lauren's doctor standing at the end of her bed. A couple of nurses were removing the breathing tube from Lauren's throat. This sent Bo into a panic.

'What's going on? What are they doing?!' Bo exclaimed. She watched as they removed the tube from Lauren's throat and pulled it out of her mouth.

'Bo it's okay.' Evony assured.

'Okay?! She needs that to breathe!' Bo retorted she moved forward to stop them but Evony held her back.

'Bo, Dr. Martin says she can start breathing on her own again.' Evony explained. Bo turned to Evony.

'That's good right? That's progress?' Bo asked.

'It's very good.' Dr. Martin answered for Evony, with a polite smile. The two nurses set the tube aside and cleaned around Lauren's mouth before they took their leave from the room. Bo moved to Lauren's side and watched as Lauren's chest rose and fell gently.

'Good morning, beautiful.' Bo smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Lauren's lips. Even though Lauren couldn't respond, it was still a feeling Bo had been craving for over a month now.

'This is very promising. I was personally beginning to worry because we were nearing the end of our safe zone,' He explained.

'Safe zone?' Alistair asked.

'Yes, the safe zone. You see, remaining in a coma is one thing, but, not being able to breathe on her own as well constituted a higher risk that Lauren would eventually slip into a vegetative state. I set the safe zone for her to show some progress at six weeks. After that things might not have looked so good.' He replied.

'How are things looking now?' Evony asked.

'Much better honestly. We do hope she'll be waking up soon. But, again, it's all up to her brain. We have to remember that she sustained a significant amount of damage to it. We estimated that she had been under water, without oxygen for nearly seven minutes. It was a difficult task even to resuscitate her.'

'When she wakes up...how long will it take for her to be back to normal?' Alistair asked. Dr. Martin turned to him.

'Normal?'

'Yes, normal. You know, talking, walking, when do you think she'll be able to return to work?'

'Are you kidding me? You're fucking kid is lying there fighting for her life and you're already worrying about when she can get back to the office?' Evony spat.

'Evony, your father was just asking a question. Be respectful.' Harriett ordered. Evony rolled her eyes and stormed toward the door.

'Un-fucking-believable .' She mumbled as she exited the room. Alistair was shouting at her and followed her out, with Harriett in tow.

Bo was hardly paying attention to the three Lewis'. She had pulled up her usual chair and sat beside Lauren, brushing her hair out of her face. Dr. Martin smiled politely before he excused himself to deal with the other three bickering Lewis'

'So, are you ready to hear what's been happening lately?' Bo asked as she intertwined their fingers, something she always did when telling Lauren the current events. She had began speaking to Lauren more confidently after being told that Lauren could hear what everyone was saying, she just couldn't respond or react to anything. Of course Lauren hearing her also depended on whether or not Lauren was sleeping, but Bo was fairly confident that Lauren was "awake" so to speak, when she was talking to her.

'I'll start with a few of the smaller things and save the big news for last. First, I don't want to alarm you but, Kenzi has been spending a lot of time at your place, recently. You can blame Danielle for that one. She made authentic french onion soup, and thought it would be polite to invite Kenzi over. Well, Kenzi came for the food and then they got to talking about Danielle's music career, she listened to Danielle's old band...what's it called? Oh, right, "Dames de Marseille" and now Kenzi's like their biggest fan. She's been asking for a reunion tour. Who knew Kenz would like French Indie rock so much?' Bo chuckled.

'When you wake up and get out of the hospital, my dad want to come by and see you. He sends his apologies that he can't come see you now but, he has this thing about hospitals. He doesn't want to spend too much time around them. Let's see...what else, oh! Last night, I took Ethan and Samuel to see that new Transformers movie, I thought it was boring but Sam liked the the action and Ethan enjoyed looking at the lead actress, even though he will never willingly admit it. Which I guess brings me to the big news. Danielle was telling me yesterday afternoon that, she has made the decision to move back to New York, in light of recent events and at the request of Ethan and Sam. They'll be so much closer now, you can spend more time with them.' She finished. 'We're just waiting for you to wake up.'

...

'Evony, all I am saying is that if Lauren can't get back to her regular self within a few months then I have to remove her from the CEO position.' Alistair explained.

'You're just going to remove her? Just like that...is this permanent?' Evony asked.

'I've been thinking about finding new leadership anyway. I think recent events have showed that Lauren can't handle the pressure of the title.' He replied.

'Lauren was great at her job, a little obsessed with it but you just can't go and do this to her! She has worked forever to get where she's gotten. She's done everything you've ever wanted of her-,'

'Do you want the job if Lauren can't recover in time?' He offered.

'No I don't want the damn job!' Evony spat.

'EVONY!' Bo shouted as she jogged down the hallway. Evony moved to meet Bo halfway and as she got closer she could see the girl beaming at her.

...

'This is very good.' Dr. Martin said as he directed the small flashlight in his hand into Lauren's eyes and the blonde's eyes squinted in response.

'So she's awake?' Bo asked. The moment she saw those gorgeous brown eyes looking at her, Bo didn't know what to do with herself, her first thought was that she needed to alert somebody.

'Well, sort of. She probably won't stay awake, but now that she's opened her eyes she should be able to stay awake for longer periods of time until eventually she'll be fully conscious. Over the next week or so, we should see a huge improvement. It's best not to overwhelm her as she'll most likely be confused or disoriented for a very long time. Talking to her is fine, trying to get her to move fingers or grasp things is good. Don't try and ask her to speak as the damage to her brain has probably affected that motor skill. Walking is out of the picture for a while as well. At least three weeks minimum.' He explained. A few minutes later the room had cleared out. Dr. Martin excused himself, Evony had gone to alert Lachlan and Tamsin and Alistair and Harriett had gone home, obviously becoming quite disappointed that Lauren couldn't do more than just open her eyes.

That left Bo and Lauren, just how Bo preferred it. Bo pulled her chair a little closer to Lauren's bed and observed her.

'You're just showing off now aren't you? First you're breathing on your own and now you open your eyes for us? Someone is quite the overachiever. I can't tell you how much I missed seeing those pretty eyes.' Bo smiled. She watched as Lauren's unfocused eyes attempted to move in the direction of her voice.

'Don't strain yourself Lauren, I'm not going anywhere. I promise.' She said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lauren's for the second time that day. Although this time, she was sure she heard a small gasp escape Lauren's lips. When she pulled back the blonde's eyes were solely focused on her.

…**..**

**Friendly reminder to ignore the ridiculous random underlines!**


	13. Perspectives

**Some of you wanted to see a Lauren, Tamsin backstory, and I thought, why not? But, I also thought it might be interesting to see the thoughts going through Tamsin, Evony and Lachlan's heads while Lauren is still in the hospital, since we already know Bo's thoughts and feelings. **

**Enjoy!**

…**..**

**FLASHBACK – Nightingale-Bamford School (All Girls High School, Manhattan, NY)-1990**

'_You better not chicken out on this, Lauren.' Candice snarled. She, along with the school's elite group of popular snobs had cornered her the first day of school after learning who she was, or rather who her father was, and offered her an invitation into their little clique. Lauren was surprised and thrilled at the idea, because even though she had money, she didn't have friends._

_But there was a catch, there always was. They explained that all she would have to do was completely humiliate another girl, specifically Tamsin Skarsten. Lauren had thought about lying to them, making it seem as though she had complied with their wishes but, they insisted they would not only be there, but set the date, time and type of humiliation. _

'_Why this, specifically?' Lauren asked as she gestured to the stack of one dollar bills they were shoving in Tamsin's locker in the changing rooms. Candice rolled her eyes._

'_Lauren, don't be stupid. This school is prestigious. Only the best of the best should get to go here right? All of our daddies worked hard to make a lot of money to send us here, and yet there are still a few scum who get to go here because they can shoot a basketball or whatever. Like that's ever going to help her get a husband, dyke.' Candice and her girls laughed while Lauren flinched at the harsh tone._

'_Well, she is one of the best high school basketball players in the state, and we haven't really won any basketball titles in the past-,'_

'_Lauren, shut up.' Candice growled. One of the other girls finished shoving the singles into Tamsin's locker just as the bell rang to dismiss the phys-ed class. _

'_Ready?' Candice looked at her expectantly. Lauren swallowed nervously._

'_Uh…yeah-,'_

'_Good. Remember what to say?' _

'_Yeah…' _

'_See you later.' Candice waved as she and her girls quickly exited the locker room. Lauren sat awkwardly on the bench in front of Tamsin's locker as girls filled the room. Lauren started to panic as Tamsin entered the room and gave her a funny look._

'_Are you supposed to be in here?' She asked. Lauren was at a loss for words. She only remembered to say what Candice told her, anything else she might throw up from nervousness or guilt._

'_Okay…' Tamsin rolled her eyes and Lauren watched as she lined up the numbers on her lock and yanked open her locker door. As the one dollar bills came pouring out Lauren stood up and readied herself for what she was about to say. Tamsin was absolutely confused as the money started piling at her feet and by this time, most of the locker room had their eyes on her. Tamsin looked at Lauren. _

'_Did you do this?' She asked. _

'_Y-yeah.'_

'_Why?' Tamsin raised on eyebrow. _

'_We all know how much you need the money.' Lauren said loudly. Tamsin's eyes widened and a blush appeared on her cheeks. Lauren felt so nauseous she almost couldn't continue. _

'_Now go pay for your own tuition and stop sucking money from this school you f-fucking leach.' Lauren finished to a huge round of 'Oooohs'. Lauren watched Tamsin turn away and she thought that would be the end of it but out of nowhere, Tamsin quickly swung her fist and it connected hard with Lauren's nose. Lauren fell against the lockers and then to the floor and held her nose as warm liquid started seeping through her fingers. A bunch of girls started chanting, urging Tamsin to continue but the girl just stared at her with such hurt in her eyes. _

…

_Lauren and Tamsin sat in the Head of School's office quietly. Tamsin holding her now bruised fist, and Lauren holding a cloth to her bleeding and surely broken nose. Their Head of School, Mr. Gordon finished writing something on a piece of paper before he turned his attention back to the two girls. _

'_Tamsin, you know physical violence is a sever offence here at this school. We have a zero tolerance policy. Not only did you attack Lauren, but you have broken her nose and in connection to that, the blood that you caused to spill from her nose has ruined her uniform. Is this anyway for a NBS girl to act?' He asked. Tamsin kept her gaze on the floor. _

'_Tamsin?' He asked again. _

'_No, it's not.' She replied. _

'_Exactly. I'm afraid I'm going to have to remove you from this upcoming basketball season-,'_

'_What?! No, you can't do that! If I don't play then I can't-,' _

'_I know Tamsin. And I'm sorry.' He apologized. Lauren couldn't believe this. Had she just practically gotten a girl expelled? So she could have some friends? If you could even call Candice and her group "friends". This wasn't right and Lauren knew it. She pulled the cloth away from her face._

'_Wait.' She said. _

'_What is it Lauren?' Mr. Gordon asked. _

'_Dis is by fault.' Lauren admitted, rolling her eyes at how ridiculous she sounded because of her nose injury. _

'_Your fault?' He questioned. _

'_Yes, I'b da one who provoked Tabsin.'_

'_I find that a little hard to believe.' He replied. _

'_Candice Jabes and her friends pressured be into id. I don't know why I went along wid id. I was being stupid. By point is, dat dis never would've happened if I didn't try to hurt Tabsin, I take full responsibility.' Lauren finished and held the cloth back to her nose. Out of the corner of her eye, Lauren could see that Tamsin was shocked at her admission and clearly wasn't expecting her to own up to what she did. _

'_Well, you can't take full responsibility, because Tamsin still assaulted you. But, that was very mature of you to confess that Lauren. I'm sure Tamsin is thankful.' He said and Tamsin nodded her head._

'_Now, Tamsin I won't remove you from the team, but you and Lauren will have a detention everyday after school for the next week. And, I will ask you to pay the sixty dollars for Lauren's ruined shirt and sweater.' _

'_Whadda' bout Candice?' Lauren asked. _

'_Candice James, will be dealt with. I promise you. Now, is everything cleared up or is there more that you two would like to discuss?' He asked as he filled out two pink slips of paper and handed one to each girl. The girls shook their heads._

'_Good, there are your detention forms. You are both dismissed.' He finished. _

_Lauren and Tamsin exited into the empty hall together and walked in silence. _

'_Thank you.' Tamsin mumbled. _

'_You don't need to say dat, id was by fault anyway. I'b sorry for being a jerk.' Lauren apologized. _

'_Apology accepted, I'm sorry for breaking your nose.' Tamsin chuckled. _

'_Apology accepted.' Lauren replied. _

'_This detention is going to suck, though. I'll miss the subway if I have to stay for an extra two hours.' Tamsin sighed as she looked over her little pink slip._

'_I can drive you. Id's da least I could do, I god you into this.' Lauren offered. _

'_You don't have to do that.'_

'_Id's fine, really. I don't mind.' _

…**FLASHBACK END**…

Tamsin entered the quiet hospital room and shut the door. It was just her and a sleeping Lauren now. Bo had just left for home a half hour ago with Ethan and Sam, Danielle had gone back to France to get a head start on packing their things and moving to New York, something about wanting them to be settled before school started in two months, so the boys were left in Bo's care. Evony would be in later to take the night shift over Lauren, so this was Tamsin's time to spend with her best friend. She pulled up a seat next to Lauren who was turned away from her, sleeping peacefully. She had started opening her eyes more and more, slowly becoming more conscious as the days rolled by. Tamsin was hardly around to see that progress. She would come in everyday at 7:30pm, an hour before visitation was closed of to those who weren't of blood relation, and spend time with Lauren, when there wasn't a crowd, or some underlying pressure to say or do something really sentimental. She couldn't sit in her lap and read to her like Sam, kiss her lips and stroke her hair like Bo, hold her hand and whisper soothing words in her ear like Lauren's family.

Lauren wouldn't have wanted her to anyway; she was Tamsin. Being best friends for twenty-three years had caused them both to expect certain things from one another. Tamsin was one of the few people in the world who both cared for Lauren and would give her a kick in the ass if need be. So of course she went along with Evony and Lachlan when they tried to put Lauren through detox. She was looking out for Lauren's wellbeing, she could see her friend was going down a dark path and knew that if she really cared for her, she would need to intervene.

But that didn't make what happened any easier. She often found herself praying to whatever god there was above that she could just erase the memory of Lauren lying almost dead in her arms from her memory. She would have given anything not to have been the one to find her first. Because for a while, she thought Lauren was dead. Gone. Never going to smile again, never going to laugh or talk to her again. What was she without her best friend? Tamsin had other…acquaintances, sure, but it had always been Lauren and Tamsin for the majority of her life. And if Tamsin had of been just a minute too late that could have all come to an end.

Before Lauren's accident, she wasn't used to crying much. Her father was a Vietnam veteran who saw crying as a weakness and shouted at her when she would even begin to tear up, her mother had left when she was eight, she didn't even cry then. But after Lauren had been admitted to the hospital, Tamsin found herself crying everyday. Like now for instance, she was furiously wiping away tears and blowing her nose into tissues, which she now had to keep on her person at all times. She must have blown her nose a little too loudly because Lauren began to stir on her bed.

'Sorry, Laur.' Tamsin apologized. Tamsin watched as Lauren slowly turned in her bed so that she was now facing the other blonde with heavily lidded eyes. Tamsin stared back at her before a smirk started to appear on Lauren's face.

'What?' Tamsin asked. She didn't really expect Lauren to respond verbally, it was a little too early for that. But Lauren just continued to smile at her.

'What is it? This?' She asked and gestured to her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Lauren made a small grunting noise in response.

'Yeah, whatever…these tears are for you, you little brat. You really scare the shit out of me sometimes, do you know that?' Tamsin chuckled. Lauren gave another grunt before she slowly shut her eyes once more and dozed off.

…..

**FLASHBACK**

'_Evony?' A quiet voice called out from the doorway of her bedroom. Evony halted her packing and spun around to find her younger teenage sister, Lauren looking conflicted and unsure of herself as she fiddled with her sleeve in the doorway. _

'_Well come in, Lauren.' Evony urged as she moved some clothes on the bed so Lauren could sit down. _

'_Are mom and dad gone yet?' Evony asked. _

'_Yeah, they left about ten minutes ago.' Lauren replied, though her voice sounded far off, as if her mind was elsewhere. _

'_Perfect. Do you want to help me set up for this party?' Evony beamed. Lauren's eyes widened. _

'_You're throwing a party while our parents are away for the weekend? Could you be any more of a cliché?' Lauren exclaimed. _

'_Ease up you yuppie, I've got to celebrate my leaving for university somehow. Its perfect timing. Mom and dad are gone, Lachlan's gone camping with his friends, none of them will be back until Monday and I'll be off to Princeton by that time anyhow.' Evony explained. _

'_In two days you'll be gone.' Lauren sighed. Evony gave her a look and sat down on the bed with her. _

'_You say that like I'm going across the globe and never coming back. I'll be an hour or so away. I'll come and visit when I get the chance.' Evony assured. _

'_I know, it's just…this is not even what I came in here to talk to you about.' Lauren sighed. She stood up and moved to lean against Evony's near empty dresser. 'But then I saw you packing and-,'_

'_Well, hold the phone blondie; what did you want to talk to me about?' Evony asked. _

_Lauren got quiet again and started fiddling with her sleeve. She avoided eye contact with Evony and instead focused on the lovely hardwood beneath her feet. _

'_Lauren?' Evony asked again. 'Whatever it is, you can tell me.' _

'_I…um… you know what, forget it. It's stupid.' Lauren huffed and tried to move to the door. Evony quickly intercepted her before she could make it there._

'_Clearly whatever you have to say is not stupid if you're having trouble even saying it. Lauren, just tell me. It's alright-,'_

'_It's not alright! It's going to ruin my life!' Lauren shouted. _

'_No it's not, what the hell are you talking about?! Are you on drugs or something?! Did you crash the Beamer?! What is it-,'_

'_I think I'm gay!' Lauren screamed as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively._

'_So?!' _

'_What do you mean, so?' Lauren asked. 'I just told you that I'm gay and that's all you have to say?' Lauren argued. _

'_What did you expect me to say?' Evony asked. _

'_I don't know. I thought you'd be disgusted, hate me or tell mom and dad.' Lauren replied in a small voice. _

'_Lauren, you are my sister. I could never hate you. I'll admit that I've come pretty close, I mean there was that time that you messed with my makeup and I couldn't find my favourite lipstick for a week. But I wouldn't ever hate you for being who you are. And if you prefer girls, I couldn't care less. Whatever makes you happy.' Evony smiled before pulling Lauren into a tight hug. Evony pulled back and pressed a kiss to Lauren's temple. _

'_What about mom and dad? What about Lachlan?' Lauren worried. _

'_Well, you can tell them whenever you feel comfortable. It's your business, not mine. But if mom and dad give you a lot of trouble I'll remind them that it's 1990 and not 1890 so they should get with the program. And Lachlan shouldn't care much at all, I mean; he fucked a guy during spring break once.' Evony replied. _

'_Is Lachlan gay too?!' Lauren exclaimed. _

'_What? No. Lachlan's straight as they come. He just fucked this guy on spring break last year, he didn't like it, end of story. He's quite open about it if you ask him.' Evony shrugged. _

'_Uh, okay? Thanks.' _

'_No problem. I'm actually going to cancel that party.' Evony said. _

'_Why?' Lauren asked. _

'_Well I mean, your much more fun to hang around with than a bunch of drunk sweaty teenagers anyway so…go downstairs and put a movie on or something, I've got a little more that I need to pack and then I'll be down to watch it with you. Shoo!' Evony ordered, waving her arms for emphasis. Lauren lightly rolled her eyes and moved toward the door. She stopped and turned before she left._

'_Evony, thanks again.' Lauren smiled. _

'_Mm hmm, just keep in mind, we are not watching the Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink or Sixteen Candles for the umpteenth time. Although your confession certainly explains your obsession with Molly Ringwald.' Evony mumbled. _

…_.._

**FLASHBACK END**

'Uh huh…yeah…okay…whatever.' Evony ended her cellphone conversation and returned to Lauren's bedside. It had been almost two weeks since Lauren first opened her eyes and now she was able to sit up and do some things on her own. She still couldn't walk, talk properly or grasp things very well but Dr. Martin confirmed that she was fully conscious and out of her coma.

'Mom and dad say hello from Mumbai by the way.' Evony grumbled. She took a seat beside her and watched as Lauren tried to use her spoon to scoop up some, probably flavourless, oatmeal but was having difficulty.

'Do you want help?' Evony asked, regardless of Lauren's answer she was going to start assisting her anyway.

'N-no.' Lauren struggled to get out and continued with her pitiful attempts to feed herself. Evony rolled up her sleeves and took the spoon and bowl away from Lauren. She stuck the spoon in the mushy oatmeal and scooped it up. She held the spoon a few inches away from Lauren's mouth.

'Open up.' Evony ordered. Lauren shook her head. 'Don't be so stubborn, Lauren. Open your mouth and eat the fucking oatmeal.' She was losing her patience with Lauren's ongoing need for independence. Seriously, two weeks ago she couldn't even breathe on her own, now she wanted to do all these things she clearly wasn't capable of right now.

Lauren grunted and shook her head. Evony slammed the bowl and spoon on the tray, causing Lauren to jump.

'GODDAMN IT LAUREN! LET ME DO SOMETHING!' She exclaimed. Lauren sat there in shock while Evony paced back and forth in front of her bed.

'This is all my fault and I just want to help! I've always taken care of you! ALWAYS! Do you know how hard it was to sit in that chair, while you laid there like a vegetable, and hope that you were going to be okay?! Hope that these doctors could save you after I fucked up! And now you're awake and this is the one thing I can do to make sure you're alright, and you won't even let me do that!' Evony cried. She threw herself down in the chair beside Lauren's bed and shut her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

'Ev...ny?' Lauren's weak voice called out. Evony's eyes shot open and stared at her younger sister. Lauren looked at her with pleading eyes. 'Help?'

Evony pulled her chair closer to Lauren's bed and took the bowl and spoon again. She scooped the food up and held it in front of Lauren's mouth again.

'Do you want to pretend it's a choo-choo train or something?' Evony smirked. Lauren rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, graciously accepting the hot, but quite bland, food.

….

**FLASHBACK **

'_Ow!' A thirteen year old Lachlan groaned as about fifty pounds of seven year old landed on his chest. He leaned over and flicked his lamp light on to find two brown eyes staring back at him. _

'_What's wrong, Lauren?' Lachlan asked as he sat up and moved the little girl onto his lap. _

'_I heard something in my room.' Lauren explained as she leaned against her older brother. _

'_What do you think you heard?' _

'_A monster. Maybe two…maybe three…' She sighed. _

'_Three monsters, no way.' Lachlan played along. _

'_Yeah-way, I heard a lot of them. I can't go back in there. They'll eat me alive, Lachlan.' She whimpered. _

'_Well how about I get rid of them?' He offered. _

'_How will you get rid of them? Monsters are only afraid of mommies and daddies aren't they?' She asked, looking up at him with big brown eyes full of curiosity. Lachlan looked at his clock and saw that it was only 11pm, their parent's wouldn't be back from the charity auction and after party until at least 1am. _

'_That's not true,' Lachlan began as he lifted Lauren off of him and moved her to one side. He stood up and headed for his bedroom door. 'They're also afraid of big brothers too. Wait here.' He ordered. Lauren nodded and cuddled one of Lachlan's pillows. He disappeared down the hall for a few minutes to "scare" to the monsters away. In reality he'd gone for a drink and to check on Evony. He returned to his room after a while to put Lauren to bed._

'_Lauren the monsters are gone-,' He called out as he entered his room. He was cut off by the light snoring coming from his bed. There was Lauren, twisted in the sheets, sound asleep. Lachlan chuckled to himself before moving to lay beside the girl and shutting off his lamp light. _

…_.._

**FLASHBACK END**

Lauren's hospital room was completely dark. Now that she was sleeping normally, she could no longer sleep in a room that was dimly lit. This also meant that Lachlan would have to sit in the dark for a few hours every other day but, he was okay with that, as long as Lauren was comfortable. He often found himself falling asleep to the sound of Lauren's breathing, something he had taken for granted before, but that he definitely wouldn't again. He was quickly dozing off in the chair when he heard Lauren's breathing become quicker and shallower. He quickly got up and turned on the lights and found Lauren sitting there, wide awake with tears running down her cheeks.

'Lauren, what's wrong?' He asked. It had taken nearly three weeks since she had first woken up for Lauren's speech to become proper again. She still had to think when she strung words together but she was now speaking in longer sentences.

'There was…um, so much w-water…couldn't breathe.' She tried to explain. Lachlan knew immediately what trying to say.

'I think you're starting to remember the accident, Lauren.' Lachlan sighed and moved to sit in the chair again.

'Remember?' Lauren repeated.

'Yeah, the doctor said this would happen. He wasn't sure when but, he said that you would start to remember what happened to you.' He explained.

'I-I don't want to remember.' Lauren's voice broke. Lachlan didn't know what to do. Here was his sister, sitting in her hospital bed looking so confused…so troubled and he didn't know what he could do about it.

'Lauren, I'm sorry I don't know what I can do to make you feel better.' He apologized. Lauren looked at him for a moment and then scooted over as far as she could go in the hospital bed and patted the empty space. Lachlan chuckled.

'You want me to get up there with you?'

Lauren nodded.

'You'll be crowded.' He said.

Lauren shrugged.

'You realize that I'm almost forty-six years old, don't you?' He chuckled and moved to shut the light off before he climbed onto the hospital bed. Lauren shrugged once more. Lachlan wrapped his arm around her and settled back against the bed.

It had taken less then five minutes for Lauren's breathing to settle and fall asleep.

…

**There we go! Please review, more BoLo times ahead, I promise. Just wanted to make sure we got to see how Lauren's accident was affecting some other people as well.**


	14. Two Steps forward, One Step back

**Sorry it's a little late but, some of you want longer updates and longer updates take more time. As much as I'd like to sit around and write fanfiction all day, I unfortunately have to walk around and do human things like leaving my room and try to participate in life (boo….). Just a side note that all of my stories are getting longer chapters now, and if their length still doesn't cut it for some of you…well, you've got to read a little slower. **

**Enjoy.**

…**,.**

'Bobo, it's time to get up.' Kenzi sighed as she plopped down on the bed next to her sleeping friend. Bo groaned and turned away from her, covering her head with a pillow. Bo had stayed up much later last night taking care of Sam, who acquired quite the stomach ache, which was completely Kenzi's fault for allowing the ten year old to consume a fair sized tub of ice cream, completely forgetting that the little boy was lactose intolerant.

Normally on a Saturday evening, Bo would be on some sleazy guy's arm attending a bar opening or something along those lines. However her last few Saturday evenings were spent playing board games, watching kid-friendly television, cooking large dinners for not only Kenzi and the boys, but often Tamsin, Lachlan, Evony and their spouses as well and most recently cleaning up a ten year old's vomit and rubbing his stomach until he fell asleep. Sure, she wasn't getting thousands of dollars for it but it was just, if not more rewarding than her usual weekend activities.

'Bo?' Kenzi asked again. With a sigh she tossed the pillow off of her head and looked at the younger woman.

'What is it Kenz?' Bo grumbled.

'Lauren gets out of the hospital today.' Kenzi smiled. Bo sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 'You're supposed to go to physical therapy with her and then bring her home. Get a move on wondersnatch or you're going to be late.'

'Right, um…okay, just get started on breakfast and I'll get Ethan and Sam ready.' Bo said.

'And yourself…' Kenzi added.

'Huh?' Bo said as she fought to remain awake.

'You have to get yourself ready too, Bobo.' Kenzi explained as she helped Bo out of the bed.

'Wake up, Bo. Things to do today, remember?' She chuckled and lightly tapped each of Bo's cheek with her palm.

'I'm awake.' Bo yawned and headed for the hall. 'Don't forget breakfast Kenzi, and nothing with a lot of dairy until Sam's stomach is back to normal.' Bo called over her shoulder. The girls exited the downstairs guestroom together and headed in opposite directions; Kenzi to the kitchen, Bo to the stairway leading to the second level.

Bo knew Lauren's penthouse was quite large, but up until a couple of weeks ago, she had no idea that there was more to the place than just what she saw the couple of times she had been there. Imagine her surprise when Ethan and Sam had shown her the elaborate second level, comprised of four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a rec room that only ever got used when the two boys came to visit. She also learned that Lauren's real bedroom, which she used to share with Danielle, was on the second floor. Bo had peaked in there a couple of times out of sheer curiosity and, although Ethan explained that Lauren hadn't used the room since the divorce, apparently nothing had changed in it and the room still looked more lively and welcoming than the minimalist room Lauren was using downstairs.

Lauren's preservation of the room worried Bo a little bit. Clearly Lauren was still hurting emotionally from the divorce and she probably wouldn't turn down the chance to get back together with her ex-wife, and it didn't help that said ex-wife would be moving back into the same state and most likely, city as the blonde.

The only thing that was giving Bo any sort of hope that she had any chance with Lauren was Danielle's constant reassurances that although she loved Lauren, she had no desire to get back together with her and that Lauren would eventually pull her head out of her ass and realize how good Bo was for Lauren.

She walked past the room without a second glance and headed for Sam's room first, the younger of the two boys being easier to wake up. She entered the room to find the boy sitting cross legged in his beanbag chair, playing another violent videogame Kenzi had given him. Bo moved to stand behind him.

'Feeling better?' She asked as she watched the boy slaughter a bunch of undead game characters. He paused the game before he responded.

'Much better, my stomach is still a little upset but, it's not like it was last night.' He replied.

'Well, have we learned our lesson that we shouldn't consume copious amounts of ice cream, whether we are lactose intolerant or not?' Bo chuckled.

'Yes, Bo.' Sam sighed.

'Well, I need you to get in the shower and get dressed, your mom is coming home today from the hospital.'

'Vraiment?' He asked. (**Really?**)

'Uh…' Although Bo found the both Ethan and Sam's second language to be quite cute, she still did not understand a word of it and it didn't help that they both would often slip into it out of habit.

'Sorry, is she really getting out today?' He questioned, shutting the game system down.

'Yeah, she's coming home today. We're going to go get her after we eat breakfast so get ready, okay?' Bo smiled. He nodded eagerly and Bo turned on her heel and left for Ethan's room. When she walked into the older boy's room, she found him already dressed and not a hair out of place on his head. He was sitting turned away from her, playing a few keys on the grand piano in the corner of his room. He turned around when he heard her voice.

'Whoa, someone's up early. I thought I was going to have to go through more trouble to get you up. Kenzi must have told you that your mom is getting out of the hospital today, huh?'

'Yeah…' He mumbled. Ethan was a complex kid. He was surely more complex than other teenage boys his age. He was a shy and polite boy, often asking if Bo ever needed any help with the household chores. Sometimes Bo forgot he was barely fifteen with his ivy league haircut, which was always perfectly styled, and his seemingly unlimited supply of button downs and cashmere sweaters. His room reminded her of Lauren's downstairs room. There was a lot of white and not a whole lot of life. It concerned her quite a bit, to the point where she once called Danielle to ask if something was going on with Ethan. Danielle had said that he'd always been like that and although he used to hold some resentment toward Lauren; he was probably trying to gain her approval or acknowledgement by trying to be her ideal son.

'So I know that you two have a lot of things to talk about when she gets back-,'

'What do you mean?' He asked, acting as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Bo moved forward to sit on his bed.

'I know that you have some things to say to your mom that you've been holding onto for a while. You want to talk to her about being more involved in your life.' Bo said.

'Oh that…I um, it's not a big deal anymore. It's stupid.' He smiled sadly.

'What? Ethan, it's not stupid. These are your feelings.' Bo chided.

'It is stupid, she's got a lot going on right now and she probably doesn't need the extra stress of my feelings weighing her down.' He sighed.

'Ethan-,'

'Bo if it's okay with you, I don't really want to talk about this right now. I'm just happy she's well and coming home. That's all that matters.' He finished before turning around to play the instrument again.

'Okay.' Bo replied gently. She stood and headed for his door. Before she left she turned around once more.

'You should come down for breakfast soon.' Bo said. Without turning around or missing a key he replied:

'I'm not hungry, thank you. Just come get me when you decide to leave, please.'

…

Bo, Ethan and Sam had left for the hospital nearly an hour later while Kenzi offered to help with cleanup before she returned to her and Bo's apartment. The ride was silent for the most part and so was the walk up to Lauren's room. The silence was broken once they entered by Sam who yelped with excitement when he saw Lauren testing out a pair of forearm crutches.

'Slow down, Sam.' Lachlan ordered as the boy was moving a little too fast toward the standing yet still unstable Lauren.

'Why do you have those crutches, mom?' Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around her midsection.

'These put less strain on my legs until they get used to walking again, sweetheart.' Lauren smiled.

'Oh.'

'Were you good for Bo?' Evony asked the boy, but looking toward Bo. The brunette nodded.

'Yeah, I always am. You're coming home today, right?' Sam asked before he plopped down in the chair next to Ethan and Lachlan.

'Yes I am.' Lauren replied. Bo moved to help her sit down in the wheelchair.

'Hey.' Bo greeted with a smile as she sat down in her chair.

'Hey, Bo.' Lauren smiled.

There relationship over the past few weeks was a strange one to say the least. They weren't together, but they were…kind of…together at the same time. Neither of them knew what to call this so called "relationship". Were they dating? No, because that would require going on dates. They certainly weren't escort and client; no money had been exchanged between them in a long while. Sure Bo was still doing small escorting jobs on the side, she had her own apartment and things to pay for, she just didn't sleep with clients anymore because she was…taken? She and Lauren had kissed a couple of times throughout her stay in the hospital, they had held hands, shared longing glances… but ach woman wondered if that would last. Bo wondered if Lauren was just seeking comfort after a horrible experience, and Lauren wondered if Bo just pitied her. Their relationship was something that often confused many, especially the younger Lewis boy as he kept referring to Bo as "his mom's girlfriend".

'When can you leave?' Bo asked, taking Lauren's hand in her own.

'As soon as Dr. Martin gets back, I can leave. I really can't wait to leave this place. I'm really tired of these four walls.' Lauren sighed.

'I would be too.' Bo agreed.

'Ugh, I need to go home and sleep in my own bed…I need to get well and get back to work, I bet everything is going to be a mess when I get back-,'

'Worry about your health first, Lauren.' Lachlan reminded her.

'I know, I know…I'm just restless, I have so much energy and it's all bottled up because I can't do much if I stand for more than four minutes.' Lauren sighed. Bo leaned closer to her ear.

'I know of **so** many things that could release that energy of yours and none of them require you to be standing up.' Bo whispered. Lauren's breathing hitched.

'Really?' Lauren asked. Bo nodded. She couldn't deny that she missed the feeling of Lauren's body against hers. She hadn't felt it in a while and as soon as Lauren was physically up to it, Bo would make sure they got some alone time together; official relationship status be damned.

Lauren cleared her throat as looked toward the door. 'Where's the doctor?'

As if on cue, Dr. Martin came through the door. 'Looks like it's time for you to get out of here, I see you've got everything all packed and ready to go. You must be eager to leave so I won't waste anymore of your time. Just a couple of things before you go, who in this room will primarily be taking Lauren to her physical therapy?' He asked.

'I will.' Bo raised her hand halfway. Dr. Martin nodded and handed her a slip of paper.

'Those are her appointments for the next three weeks. She shouldn't need anymore, but if she does, don't hesitate to call. Are you taking care of her at home as well?'

'I-uh…' Bo was a little hesitant to answer because she didn't want Lauren to think she was invading her life. But Evony had made the choice for her.

'She will. The rest of us will be helping of course but, Bo will be there the majority of the time.' Evony answered. He nodded and handed Bo another slip of paper.

'Lauren's dropped about eighteen pounds from her hundred and twenty-eight pound frame since she was admitted, being in a coma often does cause you to lose a quite a bit of weight. She's gained about seven or eight pounds back since but here is a list of nutrient rich foods and vitamins she should be eating. Steer more toward healthy fats instead of trans fats too.'

Bo nodded and tucked the papers away in her pocket.

'She can use this wheelchair at home but try to get her to walk as much as she can with the forearm crutches.' He gestured to the equipment. 'Other than that, her paperwork is all filled out so she's free to go.' He smiled.

….

The group was making their way toward the hospital exit when Bruce suddenly came rushing forward, halting them.

'Lauren, glad to see your looking well.' He smiled.

'Thank you, Bruce. I just can't wait to get home, is the limousine ready?' Lauren asked.

'It is, but we've got a bit of a problem.' He sighed. Lauren's face fell. Bo, who was pushing Lauren's wheelchair, laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sure it's nothing, Lauren.' Lachlan reassured her. 'Bruce, what is it?'

'There's a group of about thirty paparazzo out there waiting maul you, apparently, someone tipped them off that you were in the hospital, and now they're eager to find out why.' He explained.

'Oh for fuck sake!' Lauren exclaimed.

'Mom, you're not supposed to say words like that.' Sam scolded.

'Sorry, Sam.' She apologized. 'Bruce, what are we going to do? I can't deal with those leaches right now.'

'There is a back entrance, in almost the exact opposite direction of this one that may work. I'll just go out, and pretend to drive off and instead I'll go around the back entrance, sound good to you?'

'Sounds perfect. Thank you.' Lauren smiled. Bruce turned and headed back out the way he came while the group comprised of Lauren, the boys, Bo, Lachlan and Evony headed toward the back entrance.

They waited a few minutes before exiting the building to the staff parking lot which only held a few doctors and nurses on their smoke break, go figure. Bruce hopped out of the limousine and moved to open the door for Lauren, Bo, Ethan and Sam before putting Lauren's bags and medical equipment in the trunk.

'Aren't you two coming?' Lauren asked. Lachlan and Evony both shook their heads.

'We drove here. We'll be over to your place later tonight to check on you but we need to stop by the office first.' Evony answered.

'Oh, alright. See you then.' Lauren waved as Bruce shut the door. The two watched the limo speed off down the road. They turned to go back inside when they saw a couple of flashes go off a few feet away behind a dumpster.

'Hey!' Lachlan called out. A tall, blonde curly headed man jumped from behind the dumpster and sprinted around the corner.

'Son of a bitch!' Lachlan growled.

'Should we tell Lauren?' Evony asked.

'Not right away. She's got enough going on.' He sighed.

…

Bo was even worn out by the amount of visitors Lauren had gotten that evening. Lauren's parents had come over; Tamsin, Lachlan and Evony…even Vivian the secretary had come to see Lauren. Although, she had to leave early because the car fur on her coat was causing Lauren to sneeze. Just when Bo thought she was done being the doorman, there was another knock at the door. It was already quite late, Bo had already sent the boys off to bed, so she wondered who would be visiting so late at night. With an exasperated sigh, she flung the door open and her eyes bulged at who it was.

That woman.

That blonde woman that Lauren was seen with months ago. She stood at the door wearing a smirk and dressed in some sort of black cocktail dress as if she were going out somewhere. Where could she be going? It was a Sunday evening and regular people had work in the morning.

'Um…can I help you?' Bo asked. The woman stepped past her into the penthouse.

'You must be Lauren's housekeeper. I'm Crystal O'Breen, her girlfriend.' She greeted with a smile. Even though Bo didn't totally believe what Crystal had said, she still got a sinking feeling in her gut.

'Her what?' Bo asked as she followed Crystal to the living room.

'Her girlfriend.' Crystal repeated. She walked in the living room where Lauren was sitting in her wheelchair, watching television.

'Bo what's going on-CRYSTAL?' Lauren exclaimed as she finally caught site of he other blonde.

'Oh my poor baby!' Crystal cooed as she walked closer to Lauren, leaned down and smashed their lips together. Bo had to look away.

'This isn't permanent is it?' Crystal asked as she pulled away.

'How did you even get in here?' Lauren asked, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

'Your mom told Jeffery that I was allowed up. I just had to see you once I heard what happened.' She replied.

'She was in the hospital for the better part of two months; you're just hearing about this now?' Bo scoffed. 'I would think a girlfriend would be more observant than that.' Bo added. Crystal gave her a dirty look.

'Why don't you go clean something and leave us alone, hmm?' Crystal spat. 'Lauren, your housekeeper is so invasive; you should hire a new one.'

'She's not my housekeeper. Bo is my…friend.' Lauren replied. 'She's been taking care of me for the past while.'

'Well, I'm here now and I know a better way to take care of you.' Crystal husked and ran a hand up and down Lauren's thigh suggestively.

'There are children in this house,' Bo scolded. 'If you want to do **that** you should take it to the bedroom.'

Bo had enough. She wasn't about to stand there and watch Crystal shamelessly flirt with Lauren. She wasn't going to leave Lauren alone by herself but she certainly wasn't going to witness this petting session. She turned on her heel and went about tidying up the non-existent mess in the kitchen.

'Good, now we have some privacy.' Crystal grinned and tried to lean forward and kiss Lauren again. Lauren moved out of the way in time and Crystal gave her a funny look.

'I don't want to do this-,'

'Oh, you're tired. I understand.'

'No, I-,'

'I get it Lauren. You want to save your energy. That's okay with me. I'll let you rest up, there will be plenty of time to do what we want later.' She winked. 'I should go now, me and my girls are going out. Oh, and I almost forgot, let your mom know when you're next free because we're going to reschedule that dinner. Don't fall into a coma this time sweetheart.' She chuckled before she headed toward the door.

'It was nice meeting you, Beth. Take good care of my Lauren!' Crystal called out before she shut the door.

….

Bo hadn't said a word to Lauren since Crystal left. She bathed Lauren in silence, helped her change into night clothes…also in silence and was now tucking her into bed…in silence.

'Bo…'Lauren tried. Bo didn't look at her.

'Crystal and I aren't together, okay?' Lauren tried again. Bo snorted.

'You could have fooled me.'

'I don't know where she got the idea that we were together-,'

'You two looked pretty cozy in those pictures I saw a while back. You sure looked like you were in love.' Bo replied.

'You don't actually believe those do you? We were out for a drink it didn't go beyond that.' Lauren said. Bo turned with her hands on her hips.

'Really? It didn't go beyond that?'

'No…I mean-maybe….I don't remember-,'

'You don't remember fucking a pretty blonde?' Bo chuckled humourlessly. 'You're a terrible liar, Lauren.'

'I wasn't lying I just couldn't remember-,'

'Bullshit!' Bo spat.

'It's not bullshit! It takes me a while to remember things now! You know that!' Lauren cried. Bo's hardened glare softened and she shook her head.

'It doesn't matter anyway, Lauren. I don't care what you do now, I don't care **who** you do now.' Bo admitted.

'What are you talking about?'

'I mean that we can just be friends, you know? I'm a little tired of you breaking my heart.' Bo sighed.

'Bo-,'

'No, Lauren. I'll still help you around the house, because that's what friends do but…trying to turn this,' she gestured between the two of them. '…into something more is off my to-do list. Congratulations, you win.' Bo finished.

'Bo-,'

'Do you need anything else here or am I free to go?' Bo asked, stone-faced.

'Bo, I just…I-,'

'Just don't say anything else Lauren. I get it okay? Christ, I pity the next woman who dares to love you-,'

'DON'T SAY THAT!' Lauren screamed. Bo was shocked at her tone; Lauren noticed this and quickly apologized. 'I'm sorry…'

'It's fine, Lauren. But I should go now.' Bo mumbled. Lauren reached out and grabbed Bo's wrist, not hard but firm.

'You're leaving? As in going home?' Lauren asked.

'I'll be back in the morning. I promise.' Bo nodded.

'Bo please stay.' Lauren pleaded. Bo shook her head.

'Lauren, I really need to go.'

….

**There we are, chapter 14! Please review. The next chapter will probably come in a week or two. **

'


	15. Jar of Hearts

**Thanks for all the great feedback, guys. You know, I never intended for this story to get as dark or serious as it did…or maybe will become, but, I'm glad I took this direction because you guys really seem to like it. I've never really done a real angst-y story before so I hope I'm doing it right. It won't be this sad until the very end, but I feel that since this story covers a serious topic it would be disrespectful to brush past it all as if it were just some minor drama. Anyway, enjoy the update. :)**

…**..**

'_Surprise, surprise….you're running again Bo._**' **She thought as she stepped inside of the penthouse elevator. That's all she seemed to do these days when things got tough with Lauren; run. Maybe it was because, subconsciously, it was her defence mechanism toward the blonde who unknowingly had the power to put the biggest smile on her face one moment, and render her to tears the next. Maybe Bo always ran from Lauren because her feelings went much deeper for her than she could have ever imagined. That was it wasn't it?

She was in love with Lauren.

There was no other explanation for it. She always thought that there was something different about Lauren and she had even toyed with the idea that she loved the older woman, but this was the first time she had actually accepted it.

This was serious and they needed to talk. This couldn't wait until tomorrow, this couldn't wait another minute. Bo slid her hand in front of the elevator door before it closed completely. The door slid back and she hopped out, quickly walking back towards Lauren's penthouse. She typed in the familiar pass code and walked with determination to Lauren's room. She swung the door open to find Lauren still sitting up in bed, twiddling her thumbs. She was always so indecisive, but tonight, she would make a decision. Lauren looked up.

'Bo, you've come back-,'

'We need to talk.' Bo stated as she moved closer to Lauren's bed. She was careful not to get too close. If she got too close, she wouldn't be able to think clearly about what she wanted to say, Lauren often clouded her mind, making it difficult for her to concentrate on important tasks.

'Talk?' Lauren's eyebrow rose. 'Right, okay, we can talk about whatever you want.'

'I want to talk about us.'

'Um, okay. Y-you can sit down, you know?' Lauren offered, patting a place on the bed for her.

'No, I need to stand.' Bo replied before she started pacing. How should she start this? How could she finally get through to Lauren, make her wake up, make her realize-,'

'I'm in love with you!' Bo exclaimed. Her declaration certainly caught Lauren's attention as she could hear the blonde gasp from where she was standing.

'You…wait, w-what?'

'I'm in love with you and it's about time we talked about it.' Bo began. 'Because you need to make a decision. A decision that affects both of us and where we go from here.'

'Bo, I-,'

'I'm not done.' Bo warned.

'Bo, I'm not sure I'm ready-,'

'Bullshit! That argument is invalid at this point okay? I understand that you're still upset over Danielle. I get it; she was the love of your life. But you can't shut out everybody who wants to love you, especially when you say you have feelings for them as well. Danielle is a great woman. And it's a shame that you two couldn't work out, but I want my chance to be with you. I have proven time and time again that I'm not just going to be some fleeting romance that is going to leave you when things get tough. Christ sakes, Lauren, I came to that hospital everyday when you were in a coma and I watched you fight for your life. I took care of your children, who I also love. Your ex-wife not only approves of me, she fucking likes me. What else do I need to do to prove I'm in this for the long haul, huh?!'

Lauren went to open her mouth but Bo silenced her by continuing.

'My father, whose advice I respect so much, has told me time and time again to drop this fucked up relationship I have with you in favour of a healthy one. I keep telling him I want to wait to see if you'll come around and give me a chance. Well I'm done waiting, so here's an ultimatum: let go of your insecurities and inhibitions and give me a chance to make both of us happy, because I know I can. And if you don't, I walk out that door and out of your life forever. I will not be stick around to be your little fuck toy, I will not even be your friend because I refuse to sit around and watch little tramps like Crystal O'Breen waltz in and out of your life while I pretend to smile form the sidelines.' Bo finished and it felt as though a huge weight had dropped off of her chest. It was everything she needed to say and she finally said it. Maybe her tone was a little harsh, proof of this being that Lauren let her tears spill long ago, but there seemed to be no other way to get through to the stubborn woman.

'Bo…' Lauren croaked.

'Choose.' Bo replied in a dangerously low tone. Lauren said nothing but reached a hand out toward Bo. The brunette was hesitant at first but moved closer to Lauren. When Bo was close enough, Lauren pulled Bo down onto her lap and pulled her closer to her chest before pressing a kiss to the side of her temple.

'Okay.' Lauren whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Bo's lips. 'I choose you, Bo.'

'Really?' Bo asked, letting out a sigh of relief. Lauren nodded.

'Yeah, but no more escorting-,'

'Lauren I have bills to pay.' Bo replied.

'I'll handle them.'

'I don't want to depend on you for everything.'

'Then I'll handle them until you find another job. But you are a call girl no more. I'm not trying to run your life but surely you can see why I oppose your current profession?'

'Fine. But this is only temporary, only until I find another job, okay?'

'Okay.'

….

'Dyson! Over here!' Crystal waved at the paparazzo from her seat outside the little café. She watched as Dyson searched for her a little longer before he finally caught sight of her and moved to join her at the table.

'Crystal, how are you this morning?' He asked.

'I'm actually quite happy this morning, Dyson.' Crystal beamed.

'And why is that?' Dyson grumbled.

'Lauren's mother told me that Lauren is finally feeling well enough to have dinner with our families at the country club. I mean, it's about time; it's been nearly two weeks since she was released from the hospital. I was getting impatient but now it's like everything is finally falling into place, you know? I mean who knows, if everything goes according to plan, Lauren and I could be planning our wedding next year.' Crystal boasted.

Dyson huffed. 'Well I'm glad one of us is going to get what we want.'

Crystal reached forward and patted Dyson's arm in sympathy. 'Dyson, this is good news for you too. If I have Lauren, you can have that…Bo girl you like.'

'Bo really seems to like her though. How do you even know if you'll get Lauren-,'

'Because I can be the woman that Lauren needs.' She argued.

'What do you mean by that?'

'I mean I can support her like a good wife should. We'll have the perfect relationship. She'll work, and I'll stay home and take care of **our **daughters.' She sighed.

'So you're going to waste your Harvard medical degree to be a homemaker? And also, Lauren doesn't have any daughters…she has two sons.' He chuckled.

'First of all, I've wanted to be the picture perfect wife since I was a little girl Dyson, actually having a career was my back up plan. Secondly, I don't plan on ever mothering those boys of hers. Lauren and I will have our own children.' Crystal explained.

'Yikes, you've really thought this through haven't you?'

'Planning is important. Especially when you've got persistent little bitches like Bo constantly buzzing around-,'

'Easy, Crystal…I love Bo.'

'And I love Lauren, which is why we've got to fix this little problem we have. We've got to drive those two apart, so we can both get what we want. What we deserve.' Crystal grinned. 'And who knows, maybe you'll even get to meet Bo at the alter soon.' She suggested. Dyson grinned at this.

'Let's hope so.' He began. 'So we're doing this for real then?'

'I see no other choice. Bo and Lauren are not good for each other and we've got to make them realize this.' Crystal nodded. 'Do you have the copy of the National Enquirer I asked you to bring?'

Dyson nodded and handed her the trashy gossip magazine. Crystal smiled when she saw the cover of it. There was Lauren entering a limousine outside of the hospital with the caption : ** Lauren Lewis Hospitalized! Is it Substance Abuse?! Sources think so!**

'Where are you going with this anyway? What was the point of this?'

'You know those movies where one person is emotionally fucked up and the other person is not but somehow they fall in love because the person who isn't fucked up helped the fucked up person become…not so fucked up?'

'That's a little fucked up.'

'Maybe so but life imitates art, Dyson. I'll break Lauren down and then put her back together again. I'll look like a hero in her eyes and then she'll have to love me.'

'That's it? That's your grand plan?'

'Do you have a problem with it?' Crystal questioned. Dyson shook his head.

'I don't have a problem with it, I just-,'

'Good, so help me.'

'Fine.'

'Thank you, Dyson.' Crystal smiled. He rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

'What are cousins for?' He shrugged.

'Exactly. Now what profession did you say Bo was involved in, again?' She asked, taking out a pen and paper.

…..

'Bo-Bo, I'm heeerrreee! Also I'm with a certain European lady who has a super awesome accent-whoa did Lauren give you those?' Kenzi asked as she and Danielle entered the penthouse. The moment they entered the kitchen they spotted the large bouquet of flowers in the brunette's hand and Bo with a huge smile on her face. Bo ran to put them in a vase before she helped Danielle with her luggage.

'Yeah, she's been doing a lot of romantic things lately, which I don't hate. Anyway, enough about me, how was your flight Danielle?' Bo asked as they wheeled the bags into the living room.

'It went as good as it possibly could have when you hate to fly. So I take it, things are going well with you and Lauren?' She smiled as they all took a seat in the living room.

'Very good. A business colleague came over yesterday and Lauren actually referred to me as her **girl**friend. It's progress, I mean we still haven't…you know, because of her recovery and taking things slow-**ish** but not bad for two weeks of official dating.' Bo beamed. 'I'm sorry, it probably makes you uncomfortable to hear about…that stuff.' Bo apologized. Danielle shook her head.

'Your girlfriend, not mine.' She replied.

'So where is Lauren? Actually, it's quiet in here, so where are Ethan and Sam?'

'Evony took her to physical therapy and the boys wanted to go with her. But they should be home any minute, Lauren's session ended twenty minutes ago.' Bo explained.

'Ah bon, I've been missing mes petits garcons. Speaking of my children, has Ethan spoken with Lauren yet?'

'Actually I've noticed that Ethan doesn't really want to be that social anymore. He hardly comes out of his room these days, today was a rare day. Maybe it's the big move or maybe it's the fact that school is starting in another two weeks, I don't know?'

'Or maybe he's a teenager. When I was his age, I didn't want to come out of my room either. I preferred to sit and wallow in my teenage angst.' Kenzi chimed in.

'Talk to him just in case it's something other than teenage hormones, Danielle.' Bo added. From the living room, they saw the door opened and Sam came sprinting in, followed by Lauren who was steadily walking on her forearm crutches and Ethan pushing an empty wheelchair behind them both. As soon as Sam spotted his mother he made a b-line for her.

'Hello sweetheart, avez-vous eu du plaisir avec votre mere?' Danielle asked as the young boy moved to sit beside her. (**Did you have fun with your mother?**)

'Oui!'

'And what about you my beautiful boy, did you have fun?' She asked Ethan. He smiled shyly and nodded. As Lauren moved closer, Danielle stood up and the two stood for a moment, just looking at each other. It had been four years since they had been in the same room together-well, it had been for years since they had been in the same room together while they were both conscious.

'Hey, Dani.' Lauren greeted.

'Hello, Lauren. It's good to see that you are looking well.' She smiled and moved forward to hug. Bo observed the scene in front of her, but felt no jealousy. Danielle had reassured her that there was nothing to worry about between her and Lauren. Besides, it was nice to see exes being civil toward one another for once. It was a big sign of maturity between the two women. The moment was quickly interrupted, though, by the front door bursting open, revealing Lauren's mother and Crystal O'Breen.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me.' Bo growled. Crystal's heels clicked against the hardwood as she practically ran toward Lauren.

'Lauren! Babe, you look at you! You look amazing!' Crystal beamed before she spotted Danielle standing so close to Lauren. 'Who are you?'

'That's Danielle Trudeau, she was my former daughter-in-law, **former** being the main point, thank goodness.' Harriett cut in, a look of disdain plastered on her face.

'Fuck you too, Harriett.' Danielle chuckled. Harriett scowled. 'You know, this room just got a hell of a lot more bitchy, so I think we'll head out for a while. Kenzi, you drive. Come on boys!' She called out before the group headed out the door, leaving Bo, Lauren, Crystal and Harriett alone in the living room. Bo moved to stand beside Lauren.

'Lauren, how have things been, darling?'

'Fine, mom. How are you?'

'I'm quite alright. Crystal and I have come to let you know that we've scheduled a dinner tonight at the country club.' She answered. 'It's a perfect chance for you and Crystal to spend some time together.'

'Even though we know each other quite well…don't we, babe?' Crystal winked.

'Crystal, listen, you can't keep calling me babe or sweetheart or whatever…because we're not together.' Lauren said.

'Excuse me?'

'We're never going to be romantically involved, Crystal. I'm already in a relationship with Bo, and I care about her very much.' Lauren replied. Crystal's cut her eyes at the both of them.

'Well, Lauren…there's no reason you still can't join us at dinner. Your father cleared his schedule for this evening and would be disappointed to find out that you cancelled.' Harriett added. Lauren let out a deep sigh before she reluctantly nodded.

'Okay, what time?'

'Ahh!' Crystal squealed. 'Eight o'clock sharp. I'm really excited for you to be coming Lauren. I really hope we can move forward in our…_**friendship**_. See you tonight! Oh wait!' She pressed a kiss to Lauren's cheek, turned on her heel and headed toward the door.

'It was nice seeing you, darling. Bo, nice meeting you again.' Harriett didn't even try to hide her annoyance and followed Crystal out.

Once they were alone, the two women settled onto the couch and Lauren rested her head on Bo's lap.

'You know, one day you're going to have to stop being so intimidated by your parents.' Bo mumbled as she ran her fingers through Lauren's hair.

'I'm not intimidated by them.' Lauren sighed.

'Oh, you're not? Then where did your backbone go when your mother mentioned how disappointed your father would be if you didn't show up?'

'You have no idea what a disappointed Alistair Lewis looks like, and for that I envy you.' Lauren mumbled as she buried her face in Bo's lap.

'Oh, he can't be that bad.' Bo chuckled. Lauren groaned and turned so that she was looking up at Bo. 'If you don't want to go, call your mother and say so. When are you going to put on your big girl pants, Lauren? I want to see them; I bet they're super sexy.' Bo grinned.

'I thought you liked me in no pants?'

'That's beside the point.'

'Okay, look, I'll go tonight, I'll have dinner to please mom and dad. Tomorrow I'm all yours. We'll do whatever you want. What do you want to do?'

'How would you feel if my dad came over tomorrow and had lunch with us?' Bo asked.

'You want me to meet your dad, already?'

'I've met your parents.' She pointed out.

'Fair enough.'

'Besides, my dad has been chomping at the bit to finally meet the woman who stole my heart.' Bo chuckled.

'Right. Okay, then.' Lauren nodded.

Bo cleared her throat. 'So, we probably have an hour before everyone else comes back. What do you want to do until then?'

'We could make out like horny teenagers?' Lauren suggested.

'What a great idea.' Bo smiled as Lauren leaned up and caught Bo's lips with her own.

…..

The dinner had been underway for nearly thirty minutes and had been an uncomfortable mess from the start. Crystal's parents wouldn't stop eyeing Lauren and asking her all sorts of invasive questions. Their questions only piled on when they found out that Lauren was no longer single.

Even though Lauren had explained to Crystal about her relationship with Bo, the younger blonde still kept rubbing her knee under the table and being overly flirtatious. Lauren had kept shifting away from Crystal but somehow the younger O'Breen seemed to be getting closer.

'So, Crystal…how's work been?' Lauren asked in an attempt to move the conversation away from herself.

'Ugh. It kind of sucks because they're constantly overstaffed, so I have a lot of days off.'

'So work means a lot to you, Crystal?' Alistair asked. The Lewis patriarch had remained rather silent throughout dinner, only commenting when needed.

'Oh, yes it does. But, only until I find the right spouse, then it's all about supporting them.' Crystal smiled. Alistair nodded approvingly.

'Danielle could take a few pointers from Crystal here, couldn't she Lauren?' He chuckled. Lauren sighed. 'But, speaking of work, Lauren, you should be ready to go back to work soon, yeah?

'I hope so.'

'I hope so too. I'm pretty upset over the fact that those damn VP's are earning double thanks to your siblings' mistake.' Alistair replied.

'Dad, it wasn't Evony or Lachlan's fault I ended up in the hospital.' Lauren argued.

'Oh it wasn't? They weren't the people who put you through a dangerous "detox" or whatever?'

'Well, yeah-,'

'The way I see it, you were fine before they practically tried to kill you.' He grumbled.

'Dad-,'

'Don't 'dad' me Lauren. You could have been killed thanks to their idiotic mistake. Thankfully it was only a coma and you ending up on the front page news.' He finished.

'Wait, what?' This got Lauren's attention. They had been largely secretive about her admission and discharge from the hospital. How could she be front page news?

'Oh, here I forgot to give you this. It sucks, I know.' Crystal said as she handed Lauren the copy of the Enquirer. It only took Lauren two or three seconds to become upset when she saw the cover.

'How the hell did this happen?' Lauren gasped.

'Lauren, just accept this as a loss and move on, okay?' Alistair chuckled.

'How can I move on when everybody wants to continue to fuck with my life?' Lauren growled.

'Don't take that tone with me, settle down…have a drink.' Alistair offered as he called one of the servers over and had him pour Lauren a glass of wine. The majority of the night, Lauren had avoided potential alcohol triggers. But now, receiving the news she had and looking at the deep red liquid that was freshly poured in the elegant wine glass that sat in front of her…Lauren knew she needed a drink.

…..

**Thanks for reading, please review!** **Any and all mistakes are mine!**


	16. Dinner for Six

**Heads up, 2- 3 more chapters and this will be over. WAIT, I have a question. Let's say, hypothetically, I had been working on a new fic. I already had two chapters ready to go, I was just waiting for this one to almost be over. I went all out for this fic, put on my big girl pants, probably the most detailed, intense in depth look at an AU Lauren I have ever done, it's realistic and Doccubus is sort of slow burn, chapters are a decent length, I think you guys would really enjoy it. My dilemma is, a great writer on this site **_**very recently **_**put out a fic in which one detail is the same, but everything else is **_**very **_**different. My question is: should I release this fic? And would you even read it? **

**I own nothing.**

…

Lauren was reaching out for the glass of Le Pin, one of her personal favourite brands of red. She had first enjoyed it while on her honeymoon in Poitou-Charentes, she and Dani had gone through multiple bottles over the course of the week, but she hadn't had it since. Her hand had wrapped around the glass and she brought it to her lips.

'That's the Lauren I know. It's about time you stopped being so melodramatic and got back to being your old self.' Her father chuckled. Lauren was about to tip the glass but halted at her father's words.

'Melodramatic?' Lauren repeated, genuinely confused.

'Ever since you've gotten out of the hospital you've been sulking and apparently spending all your time with that Bo girl-,'

'I was sulking because I was in a coma for weeks. And I spend so much time with Bo because she's my girlfriend and she's there for me.' Lauren argued.

'Lauren, I think your dad was just stating a fact. Your accident seemed to change you and now he's happy to see that you haven't.' Crystal smiled. She turned to Alistair. 'And can I just say that I'm happy that Lauren is remaining true to herself through all this too, sir. Especially since she spends so much time around bad influences.' Crystal finished.

'Bad influences?' Both Lauren and Alistair repeated.

'Well one bad influence in particular. You know…Bo.' Crystal answered. Lauren sat her glass on the table and cut her eyes at Crystal.

'What about Bo?' Her father asked. Crystal feigned shock. Lauren knew by the look in her eye that whatever she was about to say next, wouldn't be good.

'Lauren, you didn't tell them?' Crystal began. 'I had my cousin, Dyson, do some digging on Bo, you know how much I care for Lauren, and he found out that Bo Dennis is involved with some sort of prostitution service-,'

'WHAT?!' Both Alistair and Harriett exclaimed.

'It's not prostitution-,' Lauren defended.

'She gets paid to sleep with people, Lauren.' Crystal argued.

'Lauren, you're dating a hooker?!' Her mother screeched. Luckily, the two families were able to book the private dining area with the closing French doors; otherwise, Lauren would be extremely embarrassed right now.

'Crystal, shut up. Mom, Bo is not a hooker-,'

'Oh for Christ sake, who knows what sort of diseases you've contracted from that walking venereal cesspool!' Alistair exclaimed.

'Don't talk about her that way!' Lauren spat.

'Honestly Lauren, you turned down Crystal for that mess?'

'SHE IS NOT THE MESS, I AM!'

Lauren's fist slammed down on the table, **hard. **The force was so great that the glass of wine that rested close to the edge of the table toppled over into her lap.

'What's the matter with you?' Alistair growled. Everyone at the table was looking at her. Each with different expressions adorning their faces. Alistair was pissed. His faced had stretched from his often neutral frown to a scowl aimed entirely at Lauren. Harriett looked shocked, well as shocked as she could look with a face that was practically frozen in time. Her most recent botox injection was two days ago, it would be a while before she would be showing a full range of emotion again. The O'Breens', god help them, were looking at Lauren with such worry and confusion but they were still not put off by Lauren's antics, though it would have freaked any normal person out. Lauren couldn't help but wonder if they would care so much, had her father **worked** at a pharmacy instead of owning multiple chains of them. Would they even be having this dinner?

And then there was Crystal, she seemed strangely content with what just went down, hardly even flinching when Lauren's fist made contact with the table.

Lauren didn't respond to her father's question. She only held his gaze. She barely registered that the liquid was soaking her lap until she felt Crystal dabbing at her pants with her napkin. Something had snapped in Lauren and she roughly shoved Crystal's hands away and pushed herself away from the table.

'Crystal was only trying to help, Lauren.' Her mother tried to reason. Lauren wasn't having it.

'No, she's being an annoying, manipulative little **bitch**.' Lauren spat. The sound of multiple gasps that erupted from their table was strangely satisfying to Lauren.

'That's enough!' Mary-Lee shouted.

'Lauren, please don't be that way. I'm sorry if I was being too forward, I-I just really like you-,' Crystal pleaded.

'Well I neither like nor want you Crystal. So why don't you just stay the hell out of my life? Why don't you understand that I don't want to be with you?!'

'Lauren-,'

'NO! Just-,' Lauren stood abruptly from her chair and began making her way toward the French doors, while everyone at the table shouted after her. One of the staff opened the doors and Lauren walked out and made a b-line for the exit to the country club. She felt the familiar ache in her legs from carrying her full weight. She still had another week or so on the crutches, but she couldn't be bothered to go back and retrieve them now. She needed to get out of there. When she got outside, she quickly made her way toward one of the benches by the driveway. She would need to call Bruce, but he probably wouldn't be here for another half hour. But how else was she supposed to escape the dinner from hell? She groaned in frustration and hung her head.

'Uh, hey?' A voice called. Lauren looked up and found Ciara O'Breen coming from the parking lot.

'Hey.' Lauren sighed.

'Good dinner?' She asked.

'Horrible dinner, I'm envious that you managed to evade it.' Lauren replied.

'Well, it sort of had a lot less to do with evading and more to do with the fact that I wasn't invited.' Ciara chuckled.

'Your parents didn't invite you?' Lauren asked. Even Lachlan and Evony had been invited, but they both were buried in paperwork for the evening, at least, that was the excuse.

'It's not like I care much, anyway. Dressing up, eating expensive food, and listening to my parents gush over Crystal is so not my idea of a good time.' Ciara replied.

'I guess. So, why are you here then?'

'I forgot my key at the house so I need to get Crystal's.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, she's still in there isn't she?'

'Yep. I stormed out of there early.' Lauren answered.

'Does your reason for storming out have anything to do with that stain on you pants?' She laughed.

'Yes, actually.' Lauren replied, simply.

'So are you just out here waiting for your pants to dry?'

'No, I'm looking to go home. But, I'll have to call my driver and wait for half an hour or more so…'

'Hmm, well I'm not doing anything else tonight so, I could drive you home if you'd like?' Ciara offered.

'Really?'

'Yeah, it's no problem. Let me just get Crystal's key. You can go wait by my car, it's a blue Honda civic. I'm sure you won't miss it amongst the Rolls Royce and Ferraris' She chuckled and left toward the country club.

When she returned Lauren was leaning on the slightly dented Honda civic and Ciara was carrying her crutches.

'Are these yours?' She asked, handing the crutches to Lauren. Lauren nodded and thanked her. Her adrenaline from the fight was wearing off, and she was starting to get a tingly, weak feeling in her legs, signalling that she wouldn't be standing for much longer. But she would rather collapse in the parking lot than go back in there and grab those crutches.

'Well, let's get a move on then.' Ciara said.

…

There had been very little said between the two women on the way back to Lauren's complex, mostly because Ciara preferred the sound of the local rock station over their less-than-titillating conversation. Ciara pulled up to the curb of the building and left the vehicle running.

'Are you alright to get up there by yourself?' Ciara asked. Lauren nodded.

'Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Thanks for driving me, Ciara.'

'I'll wait here until you get to the doors at least-,'

A knock on the passenger window interrupted their conversation. Lauren looked out of her window and realized that it was Danielle. She tapped on the window again until Lauren rolled it down.

'You are home early, ma chère.' Danielle pointed out. 'You usually like to stay for dessert…'

'Yeah well, an argument broke out and I stormed out of there pretty quickly. I had Ciara drive me home.' Lauren explained.

'And this must be, Ciara?' Danielle asked.

'Hi.' Ciara greeted.

'Oh right, Ciara, this is my ex-wife Danielle.' Lauren introduced. The two women smiled at each other for maybe a little longer than they should have until Lauren broke the silence by clearing her throat.

'Uh, thank you again, Ciara. Here's some gas money to get you home.' Lauren handed the woman fifty dollars and exited her car. When Lauren moved onto the sidewalk, Danielle leaned into the passenger's window once more.

'It was nice meeting you, Ciara.'

'Yeah, it was nice meeting you too. Maybe we'll cross paths, again?'

'I'm sure we will. Au revoir.' Danielle waved as the car pulled away from the curb and down the road. Danielle turned back to Lauren.

'What was all that about?' Lauren asked.

'Lauren,' Danielle clicked her tongue. 'Surely you don't think you are the only gorgeous blonde in New York.' She chuckled.

'You like her?'

'Juste un peu. She is cute, no?'

'I mean, I guess, why are talking about this with me? It's weird.' Lauren groaned.

'Oh, is a certain little billionaire getting jealous?' She teased. She pinched on of Lauren's cheeks.

'Juste un peu.' Lauren mocked.

'Aww, c'est adorable.' She chuckled. 'Well, as much as I would like to continue this conversation, it's getting chilly and you should get inside now. Bo is waiting for you.' Danielle said.

'You're not coming up?' Lauren asked.

'Non, I think I'm going to spend some time at my new place. I'll probably start unpacking some of the boxes, most of them arrived today. I will be back tomorrow to pick up mes bébés. Good night, Lauren.' Danielle waved and headed toward the underground parking lot.

...

It was early the next morning, while wrapped in securly in Bo's embrace that thoughts of what had taken place back at the club started to surface. She had never displayed so much anger in front of her father before. She had told her mother to shut up, called Crystal O'Breen a bitch in front of her parents and….oh that look that her father had given her. It was a look disgust, of embarrassment; of disappointment.

What had she done?!

She was already skating on thin ice with her parents as it was; now she had gone and publicly embarrassed them. She would lose her job for sure. Tomorrow morning, her father would call her to say that he's found someone far more suitable to run Lewis Pharmaceuticals, and that she should clean out her office by noon.

She would lose everything she had worked for over the years. Everything. All because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Her business reputation would be tainted, because if your family fires you, then there must be something wrong. She may have just made the biggest mistake of her life. She was going to be sick.

Before Lauren knew it she was tearing herself out of Bo's grip and stumbling toward the bathroom. She had barely made it to the toilet before the voiding the contents of her stomach. It wasn't long before Bo was kneeling behind her, pulling her hair back out of the way. They remained in that position, Bo rubbing her back, for a few minutes until Lauren was sure she was done throwing up. She moved to the sink to brush her teeth and wipe her face.

'I'm going to call my dad and tell him you're not feeling well and that we'll have to do this another time.' Bo said, running her hands over Lauren's back soothingly.

'No, Bo. It's fine. I'm not sick, really.' Lauren assured her, leaning against the sink for support.

'Not sick? What do you call what you were doing a minute ago?'

'Nerves. Bad nerves over the fact that I'm meeting your father for the first time.' She lied.

'All that was just nerves?' Bo asked. She could just tell her the truth about what's worrying her but Lauren wasn't ready to discuss what happened last night. She wasn't ready to dump more of her problems on Bo, when this was supposed to be a happy day for her, and progression in their relationship.

'Yes, well, you father only knows me as the jerk who kept his daughter waiting for so long, and so my first impression wasn't a good one. So now I need to make up for it.' Lauren explained.

'Hmm, are you sure you're okay?'

'Positive. Go wake Ethan and Sam up, Danielle is going to be here for them soon.' She smiled and pecked her on the lips. Bo nodded and left the bathroom. Lauren let out a sigh and hoped she would be able to pull herself together for this lunch today.

….

It was nearly noon and Lauren had said goodbye to her children, saying she would see them tomorrow and that they would do something fun but that today was a grown-up day. Lauren stood in the full length mirror dressed down in jeans and a plain t-shirt. Before a few weeks ago, she hardly ever wore anything that wasn't at least business casual, which is what she would have opted for today, but Bo insisted that there would be no need for dressing up on this occasion. Crutches secured around her forearms, she moved out to the kitchen and found Bo putting the finishing touches on their meal.

'What do you think?' Bo beamed, clearly quite proud of her accomplishment. And rightfully so, Bo had made a fantastic spread for their lunch in a matter of hours. It had impressed Lauren, because before Bo had come along, there was no **real** food in her house. Everything she had could be cooked in a microwave or ready in minutes on the stove. But Bo had changed that pretty quick, and Lauren couldn't remember the last time pizza pockets had been in her diet.

'You did great, Bo. Everything looks amazing.' She smiled.

'I just want today to go well.' Bo replied. She moved around the counter and came stand by Lauren.

'It's going to go fine.' Lauren assured her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

'How are your nerves?' Bo asked.

'Good.' Lauren replied.

'That's good to hear, because my dad is going to be here in twenty minutes. I'm going to go change, I'll be right back.' Bo said.

'Ok, oh wait! Have you seen my cellphone?' Lauren asked. Bo wasn't allowing her to take her phone to bed with her anymore, it was usually plugged on her dresser but it wasn't there this morning.

'Oh, you left it in your jacket this last night. I found it this morning and plugged it in the living room.' Bo answered and disappeared down the hall.

'Thanks.' Lauren mumbled and went in search of her phone. She found it on the coffee table and turned it on.

**8 missed calls**

Shit. Who called her?

**MOM**

**MOM**

**CRYSTAL**

**CRYSTAL**

**CRYSTAL**

**CRYSTAL**

**EVONY**

**DAD**

She would not even bother with Crystal O'Breen for a while, although, she knew she would eventually have to apologise to the young woman for humiliating her in front of her family. Evony was probably just calling to check on her. Her mom was definitely just calling to cuss her out and her father…well, she couldn't even think about what his call was about.

But what if he wasn't going to fire her? What if he was just calling to express his disapproval as her mother was. After all, why would he fire the best CEO he had? She had really pushed Lewis Pharmaceuticals into an internationally recognized company. She had made over a billion in sales in the UK alone in the last six months. He wouldn't fire her. He couldn't fire her.

What was she thinking? Alistair Lewis would do whatever he wanted, regardless if Lauren was a great asset or not. She was fucked and she knew it.

…

Lauren was happy that the lunch was going quite well. So far, no one had deviated beyond small talk, which Lauren was thankful for. She was much more content talking about the weather or current events. She hoped it would stay that way. She could admit that she was being a bit quiet and passive while they were eating; Bo kept squeezing her knee to comfort her as she must have sensed that Lauren had some lingering tension. Well, there was that and there was also the fact that she was hardly eating any of her food.

'Well, Lauren I've been meaning to talk to you about something.' John started. Lauren hadn't heard him, her mind was wandering elsewhere.

'Babe.' Bo nudged her. Lauren's head shot up from staring at her plate and turned her attention toward John.

'Uh, sorry…what?'

'I've just been meaning to talk to you, that's all. I wanted to wait until you were well enough and now, here you are so we should talk.' John replied.

Lauren chuckled. 'What's there to talk about?'

'Honestly, you seem like a nice woman. I've just been a little sceptical of you and your intentions with my daughter.' John began. 'The issue is, I don't know what your intentions are with my daughter, and so could you explain them?'

'We're together. I think that's pretty self explanatory.' Lauren answered, slightly annoyed by the man's question.

'That doesn't say much, lots of people are "together".' John argued.

'Dad-,'

'Just hold on Isabeau.' Her dad waved her off.

'She's my girlfriend, we're dating.' Lauren replied.

'See, we're making progress. You'll have to forgive me I'm just really concerned for the wellbeing of my daughter.'

'Well, you shouldn't worry because she's being taken care of.' Lauren said.

'That's good. But, dating seems kind of casual doesn't it? I mean, for all that she does around here. She cooks, she lives here most of the time, takes care of your children…that's a lot for just "dating". And I'm sure that's just fine now but, how long do you and Bo plan to just date?'

Lauren sighed; she was growing more and more agitated by the minute. 'I don't know, we're not really planning that far ahead. Long time, I hope.'

'You know, Lauren, I'm an only child, both of my parents have passed and I lost my wife twenty years ago, so Bo is the only person I have left to care about. I want to see her happy. I want to see her with someone who is serious about her. With someone who has thought about a future with her.' John explained.

'I am serious about her.' Lauren bit back.

'Do you love her?'

The million dollar question.

'I-,'

Lauren's ringtone blared from the counter, signalling that someone was trying to reach her. She grabbed her crutches and immediately moved away from the accusing eyes. She would gladly accept a phone call from anyone right now, if it meant she could delay this uncomfortable conversation with John Dennis.

…**..**

**So there that is. Don't forget to think about my question above and let me know. Review if you can and I'll see you next time. **

***Mistakes are all mine!**


	17. Little Talks

**Hey guys, thanks so much for your reviews/ follows/favourites last chapter as well as your feedback on what to do about my new story. It seems that virtually everybody wants to see it and I myself am very excited about posting it soon (aiming somewhere between Nov.1-Nov.8). I have decided to finish the last few chapter of this story before I post it and just a heads up that In the Heart of War will not be getting an update until this story is finished, which won't be long, just about another 2-3 weeks. I want to get this one finished and out of the way, not that I don't enjoy writing it. But you know, I'm having trouble keeping my mouth shut about this next story because I enjoy surprises but, if you guys would like, I can release the title of the new fic in the next update to give you guys an idea of what it's about. Let me know?**

***I own nothing.**

…

Lauren had moved out of the living room and grabbed her phone and moved to sit on one of the stools by the counter. Bracing herself she took a look at the screen.

**LACHLAN**

Breathing a sigh of relief from seeing her brother's name on her cellphone screen as opposed to her father's, Lauren answered her phone.

'Hey, Lachlan.' Lauren greeted.

'Hi, sis. How are you feeling today?' He asked.

'Fine. What's up?'

'Well there's a very important date coming up…'

'Is there?' Lauren didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about. She checked her weekly planner almost religiously and there wasn't anything of that much importance coming up.

'Come on, Lauren.' Lachlan scoffed.

'What? You're going to have to tell me because I don't know.'

'You're turning thirty- nine in less than two weeks, airhead.' He chuckled.

Lauren let out a deep sigh. Yes, she had forgotten her birthday. Did she care? No. In fact, in the years past she often wished her siblings would forget about it too. She hated celebrating it because every year would be the same. Lachlan and Evony plan for decent sized get together of family and "friends", but soon her mother and father invite colleagues and business partners, then they have to get a bigger space, more food…a bigger cake. And soon a quaint dinner at her apartment turns into another Lewis Pharmaceuticals promotional event at the Plaza's Grand Ballroom.

'This one is going to be different.' Lachlan replied.

'Oh, sure. Definitely.' Lauren murmured.

'It is, I promise. Mom and Dad are supposed to be taking a trip to Montreal on your birthday weekend. Ev and I have decided not to tell them about your party, and we've both decided to hold it at the house.' He explained.

'Our house, in Connecticut?'

'That's the one. We'll keep the guest list exclusive, **just** family, and whomever you would like to invite.' He replied.

Lauren sighed. 'I don't know…'

'Lauren, this birthday is kind of a big deal. It's the first birthday in four years that Sam and Ethan will be able to attend.'

She had forgotten about that. Lauren supposed that, if this party was supposed to be as quaint and intimate as Lachlan promised, she could go through with the event.

'Okay then.' Lauren gave in.

'You're saying yes?'

'Yeah.' She replied.

'Well, good. Anyway, I'll leave you to…whatever you were doing before, I've got some paperwork to go through-,'

'Lachlan.' Lauren cut him off.

'Yes?'

'Have you heard anything from Dad this morning?'

'What do you mean?' Lachlan asked, he sounded confused, even through the phone.

'I just- he hasn't said anything to you has he? Was he at the office this morning?'

'Hmm, not really. He was at the office this morning though. He looked pissed off but, that could just be his face. He hardly said a word to anybody. He just came in for progress reports, spoke to a few members of the board and left. Why? Is something wrong?' He questioned.

'No…no nothing's wrong.' Lauren assured.

'Are you sure-,'

'I got to go okay? Bo's father is over and we're having lunch. Love you, tell Evony I said hey.' She added quickly before hanging up, not giving Lachlan a chance to reply. She sat drumming her fingers on the marble countertop, lost in thought until Bo finally stood and moved over to check on her.

'Lauren, are you alright?' Bo asked, her hand coming to rest on Lauren's shoulder.

'Hm? What?'

'I asked if you were alright. Are you?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Lauren replied.

'Bad phone call?'

'No, it was just Lachlan calling to talk about some things.'

'Okay, do you think we can go and try to finish lunch with my dad? He needs to leave soon anyway.' Bo pleaded. Lauren wanted nothing more than to kick John Dennis out on his ass, but, she wouldn't. She would maintain her composure under John's scrutinising gaze, and finish the rest of their lunch.

'Yes, fine. Let's go.' Lauren nodded and moved off the stool and back toward the living room.

…

Lunch ended over forty minutes later. Lauren was quite thankful for that as she was done with answering John's questions, even though they had moved off of the topic of Lauren and Bo's relationship. She and John were waiting at the front door for Bo, who had excused herself to the bathroom, and while Lauren hoped he would just keep the awkward silence in place, no such luck, John had opened his mouth yet again.

'Lauren, I apologise if I've made you feel uncomfortable this afternoon,' John began. It took everything in Lauren's power not to roll her eyes. '…but you have to understand where I'm coming from.'

'I'm afraid I don't.' Lauren replied honestly.

'I'm a concerned father, Lauren. I'm very protective of my only child-,'

'Of course, but you were laying it on pretty thick in there John. You act like I'm going to hurt Bo or something.'

'Well you have before.' He retorted. 'Who is to say you won't again?'

'I won't.' Lauren replied in a low tone.

'When Bo first told me about you, I thought it was a dream come true. My little girl had finally found someone who wasn't a dead-beat, had a stable job and was mature. Then she tells me about how indecisive you were, you were practically playing with her heart, you couldn't be mature enough to have a real relationship with her. She had to kick your ass into becoming official. And if that wasn't alarming enough, you're an emotionally immature workaholic and a "former" drunk.' He finished, using air quotes to emphasize his point.

'You're skeptical of my sobriety? You don't know me.' Lauren retorted.

'Well have you been seeking professional help to aid you while you fight your alcoholism?' He asked.

'Not every alcoholic needs professional help, you know.' She argued.

'I just find it hard to believe that someone, whose addiction landed them in a coma, could push away the bottle with no issues. So, I don't trust you and I don't think you're stable enough for my daughter.' He finished. Lauren was about to open her mouth, ready to spit venomous words back at him but she had heard Bo coming down the hall, so she composed herself.

'Thank you for coming, John. Have a safe drive.' Lauren nodded at the man before she retreated down the hall.

…

After Bo had said goodbye to her father she cleaned up their mess and went off in search of Lauren, who had disappeared into her bedroom. When she walked in, she found Lauren lying on the bed, one arm draped over her eyes.

'Are you awake?' Bo asked as she moved to lie beside Lauren, laying her head on her chest. She snuggled closer when she felt Lauren wrap her arm around her.

'Thank you for finishing the lunch.' Bo mumbled. 'I just wanted to be polite, you know.'

'Mmhmm.'

'And, I want to apologise for the way my dad was acting toward you. He's usually not like that-,'

'You don't need to apologise, it's your father that needs to apologise for berating me in my own home.' Lauren grumbled. Bo lifted her head and looked down at Lauren.

'Berating you? Lauren, I think that's a bit of a strong word, don't you think? He was just asking some questions.' Bo defended. Lauren sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

'Yes, that's the part you were around to hear. What you missed was the tongue-lashing he gave me when we were by the door.' Lauren replied. Bo moved to sit beside her.

'What did he say?' Bo asked. Lauren chuckled before pinching the bridge of her nose.

'That he doesn't trust me to be in a relationship with you. Apparently I'm an "emotionally immature workaholic" and a drunk that's going to hurt you again. He also thinks I won't truly beat my alcoholism without outside help.' Lauren explained. Bo sighed.

'Lauren I'm so sorry-,'

'No it's fine, don't apologise.' Lauren brushed her off.

'You're angry…I know, and rightfully so.' Bo rested her hand on Lauren's thigh.

'He doesn't know me, Bo…'

'I know, babe.'

'You can't say that bullshit to people you don't even know. And my _**problem**_ is _**my**_ _**problem**_. I know I can beat it without professional help. And you do too, don't you? I've been doing fine by myself, right?' Lauren asked. When Bo remained silent, Lauren looked at her.

'Bo?'

'Everybody needs help sometimes, Lauren. I wouldn't think any less of you if you sought the help of an expert, there are meetings you can go to, there are people that are going through exactly what you're going through.' Bo explained.

'You want me to go to AA?' Lauren accused.

'Only if you wanted to. Like I said, nobody would judge you, Lauren-,'

'Oh I'm sure you wouldn't. But the tabloids would love that story wouldn't they?' Lauren spat.

'You could do something private. Evony and I have been thinking about having you see a therapist or something-,'

'Okay, perfect. You and my siblings are just handling my life now, I'm glad I don't have to make decisions about my own life anymore.'

'You would object to seeing a therapist?'

'Yes, because there's nothing that's wrong with me that I can't handle on my own.' Lauren argued.

'Are you fucking _**kidding**_ me?' Bo scoffed.

'What has you so damn worried?'

'Uh, let's see. For starters, you came home last night, and reeked of alcohol and then this morning you're vomiting in the toilet-,'

'I didn't drink!' Lauren defended but Bo ignored her.

'You almost died not too long ago and you have yet to actually talk about it with anybody, you just bottled it up like one of those expensive brands of whiskey you like so much. You're keeping everybody at arm's length about it and it's scaring us all, because all you seem to care about is getting back to work. That brings me to my next point; you're also a raging workaholic who let her last relationship disintegrate for her job. So, I'm scared of what's going to happen to me and your children once you return to work. Are you going to forget about us? Will we hardly see you and end up resenting you?!' Bo spat.

'No, I'm not going to forget about you or my children-,'

'Really? Because, in Ethan's case, you pretty much have.' Bo retorted.

'What are you talking about?'

'The fact that there is something seriously wrong with your son and you're too absorbed in everything else to realize that you're fucking up your kids is a sign that you need help!'

'You are not their mother!'

'And you aren't much of one. Your job isn't done once you sign your name on their birth certificate Lauren!' Bo fumed. The two women stood there, just staring at one another. Lauren was clenching her jaw, almost painfully, from what Bo could see. Bo was wondering if she had gone too far with the blonde, she felt horrible about the things she had said…she felt worse because everything she said was the truth.

'Lauren, I'm sorry,' Bo began after the brief silence. 'I didn't mean for all of that to come out that way. I-I'm just worried about you. I'm in love with you, that's the truth, you make me feel so happy and I just don't want to lose you…' Bo trailed off. She needed to avoid Lauren's gaze because it was still the same look of shock and hurt from before. Somewhere, deep inside, Bo had hoped that this conversation would open the proverbial floodgates of emotions that Lauren always kept closed. She was hoping that maybe now, Lauren would open up and talk to her. But instead of breaking down in tears and finally releasing her emotions, Bo sat shocked as Lauren blinked back the tears in her eyes and smirked.

'Wow,' Lauren began. Bo watched as the blonde's whole demeanour changed as she sat up straighter on the bed. '…the Dennis duo sure knows how to make people feel special don't they?'

'Lauren-,'

Lauren let out a small chuckle before she replied. 'It's fine, Bo.'

'No, I don't think it is-,'

Lauren leaned forward and gave Bo a chaste kiss before leaning back and stroking the brunette's cheek with the pad of her thumb. 'It's fine, babe.'

'O-okay.' Bo replied dumbly.

'So, I was thinking we might take Ethan and Sam to a movie or something tomorrow. Sound good?' Lauren moved to grab her crutches from bedside.

'Uh, sure…' Bo answered.

'I can't wait until I'm free of these things, you know? They're such a hassle to carry around. When do I get off them anyway, hun?' Lauren asked as she headed for the bathroom.

'This Saturday.' Bo replied vacantly. What had happened here?

…..

Lauren's strange behaviour had lasted through the weekend and was still present on Monday when she returned to work. Bo had thought that maybe Lauren was only behaving this way toward her, but everyone else was experiencing the same thing from the blonde.

She was interacting with everyone, sure, that hadn't changed but, the blonde seemed hollow. Her smiles no longer reached her eyes. When she spoke, her words lacked depth. When asked serious questions she would reply with a callous answer. She avoided talking about anything serious and would quickly change the subject. She spent a lot of time by herself over the past week as well; she had even gone to her final physiotherapy appointment by herself to return her crutches. Although everyone was alarmed by her behaviour, nobody said anything to Lauren's face about it.

She had walked into the building that Monday morning, ready to work, ready to return to the job she was best at; making money. Her father hadn't spoken to her all week, Lauren had taken that as a sign that she was in the clear. She was sure her father had overlooked her lapse in judgement and forgiven her. She took the elevator to her floor and headed straight for her corner office. Many people greeted her on her way; she returned their gestures with tight smiles. She finally reached her treasured mahogany door and pushed it open. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw her father standing by the window, smirking at her.

She began to get a sinking feeling in her chest as she moved to set her things on her desk. He was here to fire her in person, wasn't he? That's why he was here. He was going to fire her in front of all of the staff. Lauren leaned against her desk and was about to speak when her father cut her off.

'Stand up straight when you're talking to me, Lauren. I think you've shown enough disrespect over the last little while, don't you?' He smirked. Lauren pushed herself off of her desk and stood as straight as a board.

'Right, dad, I'm truly sorry for the way I acted at dinner-,'

'You embarrassed me.' He replied. Lauren swallowed the lump in her throat.

'I know.'

'You made a mockery of my good name, by acting like a damn fool.' He said as he slowly walked toward her.

'Dad I can't apologise enough-,'

Lauren hadn't realized how close he'd actually gotten until she felt the back of his hand connect with her cheek. That would bruise in an hour, she was sure of it. A similar incident had occurred years back when Alistair had found out that Lauren and Danielle had secretly eloped during Spring Break. She was standing in this exact same position, and everything felt the same. The heaviness of her father's hands, hands that were surprisingly thick for a man who'd never done physical labour in his life, the feel of her father's Columbia University Class of '65 ring, and Alistair's cold stare that always made her feel as though everything was her fault. All of it felt the same. This time around, she did not clutch her cheek in pain, of course she wanted to it hurt like hell, but she wouldn't.

'That was long overdue, Lauren.'

The blonde remained still. 'You'll fire me now, won't you?'

'No, I'm not going to fire you. But you better understand that I would have in a heartbeat had you acted so ridiculously in front of company I actually care about. Had we been dining with the Winthrop's or the Buffet's, I'd have fired you right at that table.' He smirked. 'And if you had not been my child I would have destroyed your career by the weekend.'

Lauren nodded and tried to avoid grimacing from the pain that shot through her face, a light trickling on her cheek let her know that the ring had cut into her, but she didn't dare wipe the blood away right now. 'So what happens now?'

'Now, you get to work. You need to get up to speed with everything going on here so I will hold off the board meeting until next week after your mother and I return from Montreal. You _**better**_ get it together Lauren. I didn't raise a goddamn failure, do you understand?' He asked. Lauren nodded and moved to sit behind her desk. Alistair nodded and left without as much as a goodbye. Lauren pulled out her phone and inspected the damage done to her cheek, she reached for a tissue to clean the blood, when there was a heavy knock on the door

'_**Lauren, we need to talk.**_' Lachlan called from the other side of the door. Lauren didn't have time to hide anything as her brother came through the door. He caught sight of the discolouration and blood on her face and took long strides to her desk. Lauren attempted to put her hand to her cheek but when Lachlan got close enough he pulled her hand away.

'What the hell is this? Did somebody hit you?' He inspected her cheek further and Lauren was hoping he wouldn't see a ring mark imprinted into her skin.

'It's nothing, Lachlan-,'

'When did this happen? Answer me Lauren! This is serious, who hit you-,'

It was his silence that let Lauren know he had found something. '_Shit_' Lauren thought.

'…class of '65, huh? Son of a bitch!' Lachlan growled. Lauren didn't have time to stop him when he turned on his heel and almost sprinted out of the room. She stood up and rounded the desk; she was at her door entrance when she heard a loud slam and a chorus of gasps.

…

**Slightly shorter than usual, I have a lot of stuff I have to get ready over the next little while, some related-some not. Please review if you can, your words mean a lot to me! All mistakes are mine!**

*****Also I've been thinking I might open a twitter or something so I can interact more, give you updates on how my updates are coming…maybe even some teasers to future fics. But I don't know. If I do decide I'll let you guys know in the next update!**


End file.
